BATB: Whispers From The Edge Of Dark: Book 13
by Vetivera
Summary: Holly prepares to give birth. Jacob and Cathy are faced with a challenge when Kardin returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Whispers From The Edge of Dark**

 **Beauty and the Beast Book 14**

 _ **Whispers, from the edge of dark,**_

 **Call our hearts to light.**

 **Sound, not yet clear, stays our feet.**

 **What movement comes?**

 **Cautious, we move towards**

 **a gentle selective wave.**

 **Eagerly, we await its promise**

 **perhaps a dream fulfilled?**

 **Nestled in clouds, how dreams often seem.**

 **What is imagined, more fiction than fact;**

 **Evident or Cloudy, so hard to detect,**

 **Never certain, what hearts can resolve.**

 **Emotions interfere, cooler heads not there** ,

 **nor prevail,**

 **Still echoes of quiet, do surely abound**

 **and silence resounds the calm.**

 **CF**

 **Chapter 1**

'What are you listening to?'

'Why are you asking? Usually, you don't care.'

The tone was sharper than usual but Jacob swallowed the urge to retort in kind. He took a deep breath instead. 'There is something about you right now, that seems different as if you're listening for a sound or waiting for a flow of energy.'

Cathy watched as her husband played with their daughter. He was on his belly, staring intently at some construction project that occupied Aislyn to the exclusion of all else. Her heart relented. Emotionally, Cathy had been up and down in recent weeks. She recognized a sadness within her being and knew that it had to do with the growth and independence of their daughter. On the horizon also lay the full return of her special skills.

'I'm sorry Jacob. You know when I am struggling with emotional issues I get snappy. I don't mean to be mean even when I am mean.'

'Is this a past, present or future issue?'

Cathy sat back and removed her earplugs. She focused on the movement and sound of her breathing. A roiling sensation stirred within her body. 'Even though it makes me feel uncomfortable, I have a powerful sensation of happiness. It doesn't belong to me directly. Now that I think about it and discover what it means, I am getting a vibe from my grandmother. It feels more like Mémé has found something…. which is making her completely happy.'

'Are you upset about that?'

'It is always the unknown source of the feeling which betrays my sensible brain. No, I think I just needed to sit and process it. She is happy. I wonder what she and Howard are up to?'

'You might not want to know.'

'Are you ever serious? I mean it's ok if she's happy but I don't really need to know exactly why.'

Despite her years of marriage and a previous life which few survive to find happiness, Cathy could still blush. It brought colour to her face and a rueful smile.

'Come and sit with us and see what our daughter has put together.'

Cathy joined them on the floor. She couldn't quite make sense of the construction but offered praise to her daughter.

'It looks like the wading pool below. Is that it?'

'No Pappy. vove.'

Cathy continued to marvel at the remarkable abilities of her daughter. Not yet a year and talking, walking, seeming to know, looking at the world with incredibly beautiful eyes. She definitely had an affinity with Jacob. When they were together, it was as if the two of them existed on a different level from the rest of the world. Cathy had no jealousy. All day long, she and Aislyn explored every part of the house and their immediate surroundings. They went out to LENA's place three times a week for play and company. On those days, it was clear that Aislyn was way ahead of her peers. Only Holly's son could match her skills.

Except for two hours a day when Vincent, Catherine or Sue took Aislyn, the pair were inseparable until Jacob came home. During those two hours, Cathy closeted herself in the little room on the third floor, abandoned for years before being turned into her own Sanctuary. There, amidst a few collected treasures representing her Diosa-self, Cathy could sit and contemplate the gifts of her ancestors, connect with her sister and husband at a different level, and invite knowledge into her mind and heart. Without her sibling and husband, she was but one part of the triangle of wisdom. Hers was the power of 'now'.

Within the confines of the somber decorations, she also kept a beautiful jar filled with the fluid containing gold flecks from her daughter's second amniotic sac. A trip to the ocean enhanced its effectiveness. Someday Aislyn would use it to realize her own potential, but not yet. _This is how I want it to be. Mother, father, child sitting and playing with nothing more on the horizon but days of peace._

In her heart, Cathy knew it was not to be. The universe had other ideas but she was mindful not to waste singular moments, of unadulterated joy, in the everyday.

'So, are you going to tell me what you were listening to?'

Jacob was a lawyer. He could be persistent. 'I don't know why it matters so much tonight but it was a Whitney Houston Song: One Moment In Time.'

'There was a trail of coincidences moving across your face. I am happy with the idea that Meme is content. She deserves it.' Jacob smiled at his wife before continuing. 'I felt a need rise up out of your heart. I can't identify it without prying but I wonder if you know what it is?'

Aislyn got up on unsteady feet and made her way to a box filled with toys. Both parents watched her but the question which hung in the air began to swirl around Cathy.

'I think I am contemplating who we are. Past, present, and future seem like such a broad term for us. Sometimes I can't identify what it means to activate all my senses in this crazy world. You know where I am coming from. Does what I'm saying make sense to you?'

'Sure it does. We are modern kids living in today's real world while working with ancient entities and skills. We are programmed to sense rather than accept the noise all around us. Even I don't know what I am doing some days, but I do accept the responsibility because it's easy for me to see the past. The history of it all helps it to make sense. I hope you didn't think that Holly and I don't have doubts too?'

'That's it! Should I be doing something or just wait?'

'We wait. We don't need to solve problems which aren't presented to us. We just wait. When it is time to act we know what to do. Trust yourself.'

Cathy sat and pondered Jacob's words. There were many times in the past when she had done things instinctively born out of a knowledge that lay hidden beneath the surface of her being.

'You know I feel afraid don't you?'

'Show me one person who isn't,' Jacob rejoined.

Aislyn returned to her parents. In her hand she had a mini microphone. 'Mama sing!'

'How does she know that singing makes me feel better?'

'Everyone feels better when you sing.'

Cathy hooked up her cell phone to the speakers, found a karaoke version of the song and played it through once. The second time around, when she began to sing, her voice was soft and tentative. By the end it had risen with power and energy. Pulsating waves mesmerized husband and daughter. Aislyn got up and hugged her mother. Tears fill her eyes. Cathy cuddled her close and kissed the soft forehead.

'It's ok baby girl. Did mommy scare you?'

'No Mama. I love you.'

'And I do too!' Jacob leaned forward to offer his own kiss.

'Thank you for asking me to do something I didn't really want to do but needed to. While I was singing, the words, ' _racing with destiny'_ kind of stuck out. That's what I feel I am doing. Maybe I should just stop?'

'Maybe you should. On the spiritual plane, we aren't in a race. We are observers.'

Cathy thought about Jacob's words for a long time. They temporarily ended the discussion to put Aislyn to bed but much later, alone in their own bed, they continued to talk.

'What I understand Jacob is that the tense terminology doesn't fit with what I and sensing. All three of us have a mind. Your energy feels more like the soul's purpose because you carry the knowledge of the past forward. Holly's energy feels like the core of us all. She feels like the heart of the three of us. I feel like the body, an entity in the here and now but more solid in meaning than the words present tense. In those terms, I can understand my role better.'

'Soul, body, and heart with a shared mind. Sounds good to me. We can meet at that crossroads of the mind but we are always intertwined at some level. As usual, my sweet wife you have made sense of it all. That's why I love you. Fire, earth and water, all accessing air to move mountains.'

'Can you move this mountain with a little fire and air?

'What?'

Cathy remained silent. She knew that it would take a few minutes for her husband to switch gears from energy broker to lover but he moved quickly on her signals, pulling her body close to his before she succumbed to the desire which always followed those awakenings.

...

Most Sundays Cathy and Jacob went below. Sometimes Aislyn joined them and sometimes not. Her grandparents would often spend that time watching and playing with their granddaughter. Since Father's death, Vincent spent more and more of his daytime hours below, navigating the myriad of issues which required a person of balance. Conflict resolution became a full-time job. He was acknowledged as the new 'Father' but quickly made it clear that there would only be one person known by that title.

The council was to remain the final arbiter in larger unresolved issues. Newcomers were welcomed and expected to abide by a few simple rules. Fewer and fewer long-term residents inhabited the halls but abandoned children and babies still filled the nursery.

Generally, this was where Cathy and Jacob directed their attention. She provided cuddles and extra breast milk for some of the sicker babies. Jacob made rounds to ensure that any new or acute illness received full attention. As a fully certified ND, he treated his little patients with all the kindness of his grandfather and namesake. His bedroom had been turned into an apothecary's office where concoctions were made and stored. Combined with their positive energies improvements were swift. For Jacob, it was a great balance to his work in the PD's office.

After a busy morning, they said their goodbye's and prepared to go above. Jacob hesitated before turning left instead of right.

'Can we stop by the pool before we go up? Aislyn's little project last night wasn't without some significance. I want to see if I feel anything or hear any message.'

'Maybe there is a message for her since she was born there.'

Along the way, the words from the song the previous night came back to haunt her. Cathy hummed softly wondering what they would find.

The pool was drier than normal. The summer had been hot, with little rain. As they sat on the ledge, observing the odd slightly greenish colour caused by a buildup of algae, Jacob placed his arm around Cathy. They stared into the flowing and swirling waters, listening beyond the sound for something unusual.

'Does anything ring a bell for you, KitCat?'

'There are a couple of things. I am connecting to my dream about Veneranda and Theodoric. Remember they had a magical pool, where they hid, swam, made love and healed. How about you?'

'Yeah, that was a good dream. But somehow, I keep coming back to the practicalities of your song. It was written for the Olympics in 1988. I think that was held in Seoul, South Korea. Does that click with you?'

'Not really. I was thinking about the Olympics too but more local, Los Angeles, Atlanta or… maybe Lake Placid?' Cathy drew in a sudden deep breath but took twice as long to exhale. 'Wrong song for there but when I said Lake Placid I got a big whoop in my solar plexus.'

Jacob took Cathy's hand and held it firmly, listening to his own internal messengers and waiting.

'We should go!'

They both chimed in at the same time. Laughing at the unusual synchronicity of their thoughts, Jacob and Cathy started talking, their excitement growing with each word. Both were too well versed in their sensibilities to not realize that the words, thoughts and music of the past 24 hours had triggered a need to initiate a specific action. It felt strange to consider going to a place that had little meaning for either of them but their trusted guides knew better. Perhaps a short trip was warranted. They had done it before, to Albany and to California and to Montreal. The end of each journey found them wiser and stronger as a couple. Knowledge beckoned at every corner of their lives. Maybe there would be nothing more to be gained than a few days rest from the busyness of New York's bustling lifestyle.

'Just you and me Jacob?'

'Aislyn is you and me and yet I feel that we should do this alone. Would you mind being without her as much as I would?'

'That's a lovely thing to say. She is you and me but mostly you some days.'

'Mama said that to me once when I was going through the turmoil of getting used to having a mother. She said ' _you are the manifestation of the love I feel for your father'._ That is what Aislyn means to me. I do know however that she will be well looked after. Let's ask her. I think she will give us an answer.'

'I think she already did. If Lake Placid looks like the pool of water she constructed last night her message was clear. We, just needed to figure it out.'

'So much of our lives is tinged with messages from unknown sources. I wonder sometimes if the burden is too much to bear. Soon Holly will be a mothering again and as a trio we will be weakened. Perhaps we have to make this trip to shore up our resources. Whatever it is, I think it will make sense soon enough.'

The burden of their lives did not weigh heavily on them as they made their way above. They chose not to go back through the community but walked, the longer route, along the ledge to the river. In days gone by, a small boat rested at the water's edge but it had long since broken apart. Jacob was not dismayed. He gathered Cathy in his arms and took one mighty leap, landing easily on the other side.

'My hero. You sure know how to treat a girl. Talk about being swept off your feet!'

Jacob turned Cathy around and held her firmly in his arms. He stared at her face feeling her heartbeat mingling with his own. 'If there is ever a moment when you feel that I am not your hero, will you tell me?'

'You know I will.'

No matter how hard Cathy tried to add a saucy fierceness to her tone, she had no fight or flight in her, just the delicious knowledge of their lovemaking with more on the horizon judging by the look in Jacob's eyes and the firmness of his body.

Playing hooky at the riverside for a few extra minutes was a treat long denied. They were just getting back into the swing of intimacy, following months of undivided attention to their daughter. As they approached the area once refashioned to accommodate homeless women and their children Jacob and Cathy thought about how far they had come. The new Sanctuary was now located above. It was a bustling factory and residence in an old warehouse which once belong to Holly's father.

Beneath the city, not far from the tunnel community, Jacob had reclaimed the living space of his biological grandfather, John Pater. There he was able to dispel the negative energy to first create a working sanctuary for Cathy to fulfill her desire to help troubled women then, for him to build skill and knowledge as a Naturopathic Doctor. The secrets of his family's past lay behind a closed door, unknown to all but his father and their trusted friends, Jason and Diana. Below the rooms where Pater once created destruction, lay the body of his father's mother, preserved forever. That a man so evil could find love too late, destroy it, then preserve the evidence of his destruction set up an enduring love-hate relationship with Jacob and Vincent.

Mindful of the numerous symbols of their past and present, Jacob and Cathy lay down and gave into a passion neither could explain nor deny. Their ragged breaths filled the room with power before Cathy's final scream echoed off the walls endlessly. Neither spoke, but lay still, filled with a certain kind of spell, as if they had breached another dimension. Their unexpected coupling was not the first time that passion had overtaken common sense. There was a power shared between them as if one or both needed to open themselves to another dimension. When Cathy could regain her senses, she was dismayed by sounds echoing endlessly in her ears and around her head. She couldn't decipher the source. Cathy turned to her husband, dismayed that relinquishing her body to the wild coupling could bring out such animus.

She wanted to speak but Jacob placed a finger on her trembling lips begging for words to remain unsaid. Instead they listened, hearing distorted evidence of their unexpected coupling.

'My God, Jacob, is that me?'

'No my love, it is a whisper from the edge of darkness, as if the Diosa is returning from her long slumber. She is now ready to reawaken her soul to the world.'

'The Diosa in me?'

'Yes, Amatrice is back. You will feel her full strength soon enough.'

Cathy sighed, expelling air from her lungs with a power that surprised her. 'The edge of darkness sounds ominous. Is that the echo of something evil?'

'No, nothing bad can ever come from you, my love. As long as we stay in the light, dark cannot overcome who we are.'

As they made their way home, well beyond the expected time Cathy mused on the fervent ending to their trip. Jacob's voice continued to be reassuring.

'Do you remember how many times we have made love like that? Each time it meant the beginning of something new. Finding your Diosa spirit, getting pregnant, and now, who knows. Part of our trio is soon to be diminished in strength. You and I must hold fast together and protect those we love even while we are vigilant.'

Jacob's voice was not that of the father and husband nor the lover of the previous night. It was the man filled with the spirit of the ancient Lion Clan, laying down his resolve and warning any entities, seen or unseen, who may rise to challenge him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispers from the Edge of Dark – Chapter two**

Jacob returned to his office on Monday. On the job, the young defender's face could usually be described as a study in earnest effort. Somehow, he felt a need to share his plans, not really seeking validation but to his surprise, the universal approval from his peers warmed his heart. Everyone remarked on his cheerfulness. The most consistent response was, _'you should go!'_ The words, echoed so easily between Jacob and Cathy, seemed to have found a home in the minds and hearts of his colleagues.

Jacob was a unique figure in the Public Defender's Office. He was able to rattle off information at the drop of a hat. He shared ideas with his colleagues through a review process that was well attended by senior and junior PD's. With the help of his assistant Ziggy, a whiz on the computer, the pair sorted through evidence, linking areas which would be helpful in solving and defending the cases presented. Apart from the time he took off for the birth of Aislyn, Jacob rarely, if ever missed work. In a shortened day he could achieve twice the results of his peers. Early resentment, had long since given way to admiration for his brilliance.

Jacob was first on the appointment list to speak with his boss, Kurt Oates.

'Why don't you take a full week off?'

'No, we are not taking Aislyn. Three to four days at most is enough.' Jacob knew his boss didn't have kids and probably couldn't understand the why but he was grateful that Oates was not unreasonable. No matter how close they were on a personal level, Jacob never took it for granted.

'Do you have a date in mind?'

'Two weeks from now. We'll leave on Thursday afternoon and come back Monday or Tuesday. I should be back on the job by Wednesday. We haven't worked out all the details with my parents yet.'

'And how is your mother?'

Jacob laughed. He got over the fact that his boss had a crush on his mother but still felt the need to remind Oates about the presence of his very intimidating Father. Oates shrugged his shoulders.

'So sue me!'

Jacob refused to take up the challenge. He left the office and made his way back to his own. Ziggy was working in the library and Jacob had some time to himself. The job was never overwhelming. It was more often time-consuming to apply minute data to one case. Every morning there was a pile of files waiting. At the end of each day, a few remained. Jacob had a love/hate relationship with that corner of his desk and yet he attacked it with gusto, grateful that each file was different. His colleagues were often searching for precedents in law to help in other cases. Sometimes they wanted Jacob to assess and review data to ensure a presentation of the best defense. Often they just needed research. He made no distinction between the charts of the guilty and not guilty. Each person was entitled to the best defense. Because of that, his district of New York was known as the fairest.

A few days off shouldn't make that much difference, especially for someone who worked a shortened day but the fact of the matter was that Jacob was also available virtually 24 hours of any particular day. He could be called at any time to consult on an arrest or assess information passed on from a detective seeking clues. He would be missed for more than his striking good looks and dedication.

Jacob didn't get to work right away. His mind, usually well controlled on the job, wandered to the future, a place which he could never fully access. Instead, he imagined what the trip might be like, what they would see and sense. At the back of his conscious mind, he also thought about the trip itself.

Rather than stay in unfamiliar territory, he turned back to his assigned work. Cathy was the organizer. She would make the arrangements and bookings, knowing he would go along with whatever she decided. From their very first trip to Albany, then to California, Montreal, Saratoga, she always managed to make each trip interesting, fun and provocative. He blew her a silent kiss, sent one for his daughter before starting the tasks at hand.

 **h**

Cathy felt a warm sensation against her skin and knew that Jacob had been thinking of her. She smiled into the computer screen almost wishing that he could appear. It was possible with Skype and other video chat apps but she was not inclined to bother him at work. They had enough real emergencies. Dallying like two young lovers didn't seem right and yet that is exactly who they were. Their unique gifts and complex family histories did not preclude the very real romance that existed between them. Setting aside a desire to relive the weekend pleasures, she got to work checking and booking their upcoming days off.

Less than an hour later, she had the hotel booked, spoke with Carl about transporting them to a designated spot, picked one or two items they would view as tourists and booked dinner at a fancy restaurant for one of their nights. In the end, she was not quite satisfied. There was something she wanted to add to her mini vacation. She picked up the phone and dialed her grandmother's number.

'Cathy, how wonderful to hear from you. All is well?'

'Yes, we are all fine including your granddaughter who never stops amazing me with her power of observation.'

'I expect nothing less from the child of two very special people!'

Cathy went on to inquire about her family in Canada especially the comings and goings of her cousins. She was tentative in asking her grandmother for a visit but dove in headfirst with her news as a preamble.

'Jacob and I are going to Lake Placid in a couple of weeks. We are taking the bus from Albany and will return there to meet up with Carl or Rob. I wondered if you would be there. I would love to see you!'

'Even if I wasn't in Albany, I would make my way there immediately. Of course, I would love to see you both! Perhaps I can travel back to New York with you. Holly has asked to see me. I should go.'

Cathy was struck by the similarity in the answers she and Jacob seemed to get. 'Mémé, you are happy aren't you?'

"Yes Cathy, I am very happy. When I see you we will talk more but I can assure you that Howard is a wonderful man and he has greatly enriched my life with his love.'

'I will look forward to seeing you.'

Cathy was reassured by the conversation. Her feelings for the Governor were solid. He was an incredible man with a big open heart. As long as he kept Mémé happy all was well in her world.

The mention of Holly's name was a reminder that she also needed to check in with her half-sister. Holly's first pregnancy ended nearly five weeks early and was delivered by an inexperienced Jacob. She hoped that this time Holly would put some safeguards in place. Cathy didn't know if she had the right to impose any dictates on her sister but of the two, she was the senior. For once she would pull rank and make sure that a plan was in place for any unknown circumstances.

Their telephone conversation was short. Cathy realized that Holly was troubled. It would mean a trip uptown to her sister's condominium. Cathy never liked going there alone. She had developed a sense of trust in Brian as Holly's husband. He looked after her, their child and the two girls Cilla and Mea, Brian's nieces. He had proven himself over and over to be a man redeemed but Cathy's relationship with him went deep, well beyond his role as her brother-in-law. He had known her for years, helped in her abduction, mistreated her, and tried many times to seduce her when they worked together at the PD's office. A part of her would always be wary. She hoped never to have to denounce him.

When she finished at her computer, Cathy left the world of electronics and entered her small room sanctuary. There, among her treasures, she sat cross-legged and did her breathing exercises before asking her guiding spirit Amatrice to protect her journey, keep all her loved ones safe, and allow her to continue to carry out the wishes of the ancestors. Five years before, she could never have imagined herself in such a position. ' _I have evolved and I thank you Amatrice and all those who watch over us.'_

When Aislyn woke from her nap, Cathy announced their plans for the rest of the day. As soon as she could secure a travel time with Rob, they would be on their way.

 **h**

It was late in the afternoon before Rob was free to transport her uptown. Catherine had to be taken to a morning meeting with her women's group. She was disappointed that Aislyn would not be staying for their daily visit.

'I'm sorry Mom. I thought you might have notes and calls to make. I am going to visit with Holly. The girls are always happy to see Aislyn.'

Catherine smiled in her understanding way, kissed her granddaughter and wished them a happy visit. Cathy knew the words included a reminder to share a special hug with Mea and Cilla.

Due to heavy traffic, the trip was slow going but uneventful. Brian welcomed them at the door. He was conscious that Cathy still harbored feelings of distrust. Since his conversion through Jacobs healing hands, he remained patient and understanding in the knowledge that who he used to be was not a person even he would like.

'Happy to see you Cathy. I think my wife is wondering how she will manage her current pregnancy if it goes on much longer. I hope you can reassure her.'

'The bigger we get the less we like ourselves, even though we know what's going on inside is important.' Cathy paused looking for a nicer retort. 'I hope you are well.'

'Couldn't be better. A houseful of women leaves me and my son lots of time to figure out where we belong. Now that you are here I am going to get Cilla from school. I'll be back soon.'

Cathy smiled one of her few genuine smiles and headed down the short corridor to the living area.

Holly was seated on the floor with her son and Mea. They were playing some floor game. A patterned mat was filled with pictures. The children were trying to match up carved objects with the pictures then pick cards which held the words and pictures. They seemed happy.

'Don't get up. I'll join you on the floor.'

'I remember the days when I was agile. How will I ever do this six more times?'

'C'mon, how did past generations do it? They didn't even have running water.'

'You are right. I am just feeling sorry for myself.'

The statement was so unlike Holly, who always seemed to be in control of her life and her destiny. Cathy waited, hoping for more detail. None was forthcoming. The social worker in her plunged ahead.

'Are you just tired or is something else troubling you. Your age and actual size don't suggest that kind of self-pity. Are the kids too much to handle?'

'No, as you can see they are pretty self-sufficient. A few mind games, followed by activity is enough to keep them busy.' Holly indicated a need to get up. It seemed she wanted to talk outside of the earshot of the children. 'Sonrisa!' she called out.

A young dark skinned woman came down the hall. They exchanged no words. The woman joined the children on the floor while Holly and Cathy sat nearby.

'Her mother will be my midwife. Mother and daughter came highly recommended.

'What happened to the couple from India?'

'I sent them home. I love India. I was raised there for a part of my life but I always feel that my father somehow controls anyone who stays here. They are an easy target for his mind games.'

Cathy was beginning to get a sense that here lay the crux of the matter. 'How can your father do that?'

'You have not seen him, Cathy. He is a man of incredible mental agility. Ask Jacob.'

'I will, but you told me that he changed, evolved somehow.'

'I don't believe for one moment that he has set aside everything and become a man of peace. He says so but is he really? He wanted to be here for my first birth but as you know I was five weeks early. Father says he is coming soon, maybe three to four weeks. I have eight weeks left and I don't want any stress. Once my time is closer, perhaps in two to three weeks, Oxala will join us. She and Sonrisa are as far removed from the lion clan as can be. They are from Haiti and follow a sect of the old Yoruba beliefs of ancient Nigeria headed by a Goddess named Yemaya. I don't believe that my father will hold any sway over them.'

'What do you think the end goal might be for your father?'

'Control! Absolute control over me and my children. I believe that he will want to take one of them back to India with him, particularly this one, the second son.'

'You can't believe that he would really do that!'

'I can and I do. It is important that you and Jacob are here. I would like to speak with Mémé as well. My father speaks many languages, French is not one of them. I need someone to direct Oxala in a way he can't understand.'

Cathy could not remember seeing such desperation in the face of her half-sister. When she left home to visit, this was the last thing she expected. Holly was not happy, nor was she likely to be until Kardin was well on his way back to India. She was hesitant to share her own news but did so regardless. If they were needed, Holly had to be able to track them down.

'It is just for a few days.' Cathy explained. 'On the way back we will stop and pick up Mémé in Albany.'

'Is she happy Cathy? I sense that she is.'

'Me too. Howard is a kind man. I understand from Papa that they have sorted out their differences. Mémé told me that her trip to New Orleans was life-changing but didn't give too many details. Their biggest issue will be the election in November. Howard's party has not found anyone acceptable to run. His name is on the ballot for the primaries but he would really like to step down.

'She will come to see me though, won't she?'

The hand on her arm, the pleading posture was so unlike Holly that Cathy was worried. Before long, Aislyn wandered over. Always sensitive to her mother's moods she placed a reassuring hand on Cathy's thigh.

'I am alright baby. Aunty Holly is sad today.'

Aislyn went and gave her aunt a warm hug. She sang a song that Cathy had never heard before, didn't know where it came from and didn't recognize the words. The only other person to turn her head at the sound coming through the tiny lips was Sonrisa.

Holly lifted Aislyn onto her lap and gave her a warm hug and kiss. 'Thank you, my love, you have made me feel better.'

Looking at her sister and the three children, Cathy was surprised by the immense well of love rising up in her. The healing available from the hearts and minds of the children was surprising. When Cilla finally arrived from school, her day, despite the concern over Holly, was as nice as any spent with her sister and brother-in-law.

Later, as she recounted her visit with Jacob, Cathy was still in awe of the power of the children to heal. _What I missed in my life, I see possible in the lives of these kids_ , she thought. _The journey is never-ending. Each day we are brought to a realization that we must be grateful. Each day we can re-live the experience and do so with an open and healing heart if we are willing._

h

It wouldn't be strange to say that once everything was in place, the days seemed to fly by.

'I hope our few days away won't be over so quickly. It feels like I was just sitting in front of the computer yesterday booking everything and tomorrow we are going to be on our way.'

'I for one can't wait. There is so much I didn't get to see as a kid. I will enjoy being up on that mountain.'

Cathy was reminded again of the sheltered life in the underground tunnels. Jacob's few travels were all major events, brought on by unusual discoveries. The trip out west to find his mother would always leave an indelible mark on his heart. It was his time of awakening. She thought about the kids living below and wondered to herself if some excursions above might be beneficial, small groups taken out for a couple of hours. She put the idea to the back of her mind for review.

The pair awakened early on Thursday morning. Aislyn was taken downstairs to her grandparents who were up and waiting. They grabbed a quick bite, trying not to think about the fact that their daughter didn't seem at all dismayed by the upcoming departure.

'She'll be fine,' Sue admonished. 'We will take good care of her. She will miss you though.'

Somehow Sue's practical words settled their anxiety. One last hug and kiss for all before the doorbell rang. Carl was at the door, smiling, cheerful and ready to take the happy couple north to catch the Lake Placid bus in Albany.

'Are you sure you don't want me to drive you all the way. It ain't no bother you know.'

'Yeah, we know but it's better if you're close to home. I don't think that taking a large bus is roughing it but I am trying to get Jacob to firm up some of his flabby muscles. He is getting too comfortable.'

'Since I know none of that is true, I'll just do as I told.'

Once they reached Albany, Carl checked out the station. He was pleasantly surprised by the size of the bus and all the amenities on board. He saw the young couple safely settled and waited for the departure before heading home. Over the years Carl had developed an intuition about the safety of his young charges. Like Kurt Oates, he felt a fatherly pride and protectiveness towards Cathy. Her happiness and well-being were always one of his priorities. If his protectiveness was misplaced, she said nothing. As the bus pulled out, he waved a last goodbye, feeling satisfied that they would be fine.

He might have been a little less satisfied if he had joined them en route. The twisting and winding roads were almost Cathy's undoing. They had to move from the back of the bus to a front seat where she could keep an eye on the road.

'Maybe Carl was right. This is worse than our drive up to La Crescenta. I don't remember being this nauseated.'

'No more laughter at my expense, or talk of flabby muscles, ok?'

Jacob placed a hand over her abdomen and low back. Within minutes the feeling subsided. Cathy held his hand, kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered a wobbly thanks.

'Yes, you are still my hero.'

The next time Cathy felt her breath give way was the moment they seem to reach the summit of their journey. The climb was spectacular. Trees of all shapes, colours and sizes seemed to rise out and upwards from their mountain roots. Roadside rivers filled with water mesmerized as they fiercely made their way down over rocks and stones. Fallen trees lay across many waterways but could never block the path of water. Settlements, farms and villages were few and far between. The air was clean, easy to inhale. Mostly it was quiet. The bustle of New York was left far behind.

Lake Placid was similar to many small towns. However, the main city road was flanked by mountain tops on one side and the deep blue of the lake on the other. The pair, straining to look out the window, could already see themselves on both sides. They departed from the bus, fitting backpacks on strong shoulders. Jacob carried a smaller suitcase containing a few necessities. They made their way to the hotel at the center of town, booked in, settled in, and tried to come up with a plan of action. The king-sized bed and delightful window view might have enticed them to stay put but there was little time and lots to do!


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers from the Edge of Darkness – Chapter 3

There was no doubt that both Jacob and Cathy were determined to throw themselves into their mini vacation. They ate a hearty meal at a fairly quiet restaurant in the center of town, before setting out on foot to explore the main street. The difference between Manhattan and Lake Placid was so striking. It was several hours before they could feel themselves settling into the rhythm of the town. There were many tourists walking up and down but the pace was leisurely. People often nodded or stopped for a few words along the way. Many interesting store windows also caught their eye and gave them reason to pause and remark on the contents or design.

Truth is, it didn't take long to walk end to end before returning to the hotel. However, the fresh air and unusual exercise, coupled with an early morning start had them yawning and ready for bed. Thanks to video chat, they were able to say goodnight to their daughter and be visually reassured that she was as happy as could be. Their last look was the sight of Aislyn cuddled up on her grandfather's lap, stroking his long and golden waves.

The hotel suite consisted of a bedroom, small living space, and bathroom. Lying cuddled together on the bed, they could see the light of the moon shining through the window covering them in a silvery glow. Love making was put on hold. It was time to savour the new sensations of freedom, fresh air and fun.

The quiet was deafening. Jacob and Cathy slept as if a blanket had been thrown over them, cutting off the rest of the world. As was his custom, Jacob rose early and sat looking at the beauty of his wife in sleep. Her long hair fanned out on the pillow. The moon light had long since disappeared, replaced by the sun gently skirting the horizon. The change from silvery moon shine to sunny golden rays of light reminded Jacob of his long history and the ongoing responsibilities, which lay ahead. He felt an urgency to hold his wife tightly. Slipping back under the covers, he pulled Cathy close, resting his head near hers, inhaling the scent of her hair, feeling his own senses come alive.

Cathy responded with a deep moan, allowing Jacob to have his way and giving herself up to the beauty of the moment. Early morning lovemaking had always been a precious time for them but Aislyn birth and the business of being new parents superseded all. Taking this holiday was a delightful way to renew their personal vows to each other and deepen their commitment. Their lovemaking in the tunnel was never the same. It always held a point of change and personal fealty with their ancestors. This special time was a balm to their deepest love.

Despite starting later than expected, Jacob and Cathy set out on their day with great anticipation. They knew which direction to take and headed out at a sustainable pace. In their backpacks they had protein bars and plenty of water. And, at the end of a long day neither could determine which activity brought the most personal fulfillment but they both agreed that the trip to Whiteface Mountain was spectacular. To stand at what seemed like the top of the world and find air to breathe, so pure and clean, stunned their senses. They initially walked to the road leading to the summit. At the base they rested awhile before hiking the incredible incline to the first level. A short elevator ride brought them to the summit.

For Jacob, raised in the tunnels below the city of New York City, it was like a flight to heaven. To Cathy, it represented a freedom she had never experienced. A 360 view of the surrounding area brought strength to her senses. In the distance, she could literally see Montreal and visualize the home of her grandmother. For the first time, she was standing at a point, not quite midway, between the birthplaces of her parents. The tragic story of her mother's journey from Montreal to New York to find an unknown father was taken via another route. When Cathy retraced her mother's original footsteps, she felt the agony of it. On that mountain top, away from rural route she could gain some perspective on the meeting of Lena and Frederick. She felt truly connected to both her paternal and maternal roots. It was as if she had been born again.

 _'Thank you, Amatrice for sending me here. I feel and see who I am. I am energized by the air and the beauty of what surrounds me and awed by the sacredness of it all,'_ she whispered into the wind.

Cathy reached out to Jacob. She knew that he was deeply moved by the sight of the world at his feet but she also knew that his energy came from water. Tomorrow they would know the depths of Lake Placid but today belonged to her. When the small crowd dispersed from the chilly summit and they were alone, she sang her song, feeling every word, knowing in that moment of time that finding the answers would be all up to her.

They ended the day at a small bistro, sharing some delicious all natural food that provided energy and healing to their weary, aching bodies. Like the previous night, they showered and fell into bed, too tired to do more than wave hello to their daughter before falling into a deep sleep.

Day two started out much like the first. They would not be gone all day but a solid breakfast was in order. Even though it was late summer, the weather was still quite warm. They doubted that anyone would want to be swimming at this time of year but they were determined to brave the water no matter the temperature. Cathy was not a great swimmer but Jacob would be her safety and her guide. Once their food was well on its way through their digestive system, they put on their suits under sensible clothes and shoes.

Holding hands they left the hotel, skirting the downtown and climbing up through the hills until they saw an area, uninhabited, where they could enter the water unseen. It was a daring idea to just jump in. There was no pier leading out to a safe depth. Not far away, Cathy saw a large fallen tree protruding into the water. Jacob walked over and balanced himself on the slippery limb. He gingerly made his way to the end and peered down into the water to ensure there were no rocks to cause injury. Certain they would be safe, neither hesitated. The initial shock of the water was followed by a sense of floating.

Cathy held on to Jacob as he swam out from the edge, trusting that he would care for her. When he was ready, he stopped and held her as they dove under the surface. The reflection of the trees in the water as the sun rose overhead looked like shadows of people watching. Cathy was surprised to find that she could stay under for quite a long period. Jacob continued to support and guide her on the journey below the surface. They seemed to sink down to another level. Whether it was true or not time stood still. What Jacob felt, communicated itself to Cathy. When he was ready, he wrapped his arms and legs around her and they moved upward in a spiral.

At the surface, he kissed her lightly. They took another deep and powerful breath before sinking below again. The second spiral upwards was even more powerful. Jacob knew he had to make one more dive. He looked at Cathy to ensure that she was able. Her nod was reassuring. With a supreme effort they went under a third time and rose with incredible force. Jacob understood that for him, this experience was a rebirthing. The trauma of his actual birth was not in his conscious memory but deep in his unconscious was a need to free himself completely from his drug and fear filled entry into the world.

While still unborn, he and his mother were held captive by the monster, Gabriel. Jacob could sense her anxiety and worry, not for herself but for his life. The two were inextricably entwined. After his birth, he was kidnapped not once but twice, saved both times by his father. Jacob knew it was time to be reborn as his own man, letting go of the past and looking forward, but never losing sight of where he came from. The incredible clear and healing water, pushed up from the foot of the mountains before becoming a beautiful lake, was his salvation. His third release from the depths was his own. He did not know why or how this moment came to be nor how he knew what needed to be done but clearly his guides, Timothy and Layla, could be seen over head, watching, protecting and approving.

The used some small towels to dry off and returned to their hotel at a pace designed to warm their bodies. They shared a long hot shower, enjoyed more intense lovemaking before falling asleep under the rays of the late afternoon sun. It was two hours before Cathy woke up suddenly, realizing that her breasts were full with milk. She had forgotten to pump and was paying the price. She slipped out of bed and took out her mini pump. Thoughts of her daughter's absence from their daily life saddened her. Tears fell down her cheeks. She sent out a message of love to Aislyn and was surprised to hear _'I'm alright mama'_ deep within her being. She smiled, finished her task and went to wake Jacob. They had a dinner date.

The restaurant boasted a menu of southern food to be enjoyed to the sound of Blues music. It was not full but apparently quite a few people were interested in a cuisine that was quite different from other places. Jacob and Cathy were a good looking couple dressed casually comfortable. Cathy had packed a crush-free fitted dress. It washed over her body like a soft breeze and fit every curve. Her tummy had flattened to its pre-pregnancy size and she looked superb. Jacob's curly locks gave him a carefree air. His fitted casual shirt and slacks matched her well. They set off to enjoy a meal with lots of raucous music.

Cathy had not known it was karaoke night. Most of the songs played on the sound system were known to her. She sang along quietly when other hopefuls were at the mic. They shared a bowl of nachos with delicious chicken pieces, a salsa to die for, on-tap beer and big pieces of rhubarb pie. A couple of drinks seemed to do wonders for Cathy. She was easily persuaded to take the mic and perform a rendition of Keep on Loving Me. Jacob had not seen this side of his wife ever and didn't know that she could powerhouse through a blues song. He knew the overall musical talent came from her highly musical grandparents but this performance was quite remarkable. At the end, she thanked everyone for their kind applause, initially refusing to do an encore, but they chanted out her name, making it hard to refuse. She picked a couple of songs, You Make Me Feel Like Natural Woman which turned Jacob's heart and body upside down and another he had not heard before, 'Something to Talk About'. They stayed on after her short set for a little bit of dancing before returning to their room.

They settled to sleep, thankful for the time to renew and refresh themselves at a deeper level and to renew their love and commitment to one another. In the morning, a new adventure waited.

 **...**

'Don't worry. I will meet you at the station. I have someone to bring me there.'

Cathy didn't question her grandmother further. While they could have stayed in Lake Placid another day, she felt that time spent with family was even more important. Jacob was agreeable. They took an earlier bus from the town center, grateful for the little holiday, which seemed to renew their energy.

One might not have thought so, however. Before they left the winding, hilly, road both were sound asleep. Shocked to find themselves in Albany, they scurried out of the bus, looking around for the familiar face of Cathy's grandmother. She was waiting for them inside the terminal. Cathy ran into her arms, delighted to see the happiness on Mémé's face.

'I am so happy to see you ma petite. You both look happy and rested.'

'You do too! I have felt your happiness within me for weeks now. I am grateful that it wasn't me just wishin' and hopin'.'

'Is that an invitation to sing?'

'Oh Mémé! I am so glad we have that in common. It's like you know every song.'

'Come on. We will talk about my trip to the low lands of New Orleans and you can let me know how it was high on the mountain.'

Hélène hugged Jacob marveling again at his incredible good looks. Each time they met, she felt as if she had known him before, in some other time. She left speculation about that to her grandson-in-law. He was after all the seer but she would never forget the first sight of him walking down the hallway at Howard's condominium, ready to reveal a startling family history.

If Cathy was surprised to see Ledgister, she said nothing. She remembered him from Aislyn's christening. Hélène mentioned that he and Howard were old friends and distant relatives but Cathy couldn't quite remember what the relationship entailed. That he was here with her grandmother was puzzling but she said nothing, greeting him with her usual outgoing self. They piled into a beautiful car, very different from the serviceable minivans they were used to. Hélène pointed out some sites along the way. Jacob, who sat up front with Ledgister, explained that they had once traveled to Albany in search of information. It was the moment when he found out about his mother from Senator Joe. Hélène had heard the outline of the story from Catherine but this piece of information from Jacob was another unique perspective.

'What an incredible story. It was meant to be n'est-ce pas?'

'I think so. I could not have been given these incredible gifts of insight and not use them to find the one person who was missing from my life. I could not have done it without Cathy though. She helped me negotiate a world that was sometimes frightening.'

'She is down to earth. Reminds me very much of my father's mother.'

Hélène held the hand of her granddaughter and gave it a gentle squeeze. She felt blessed to have this time with both Cathy and Jacob. She had a lot to share with them.

Neither Cathy nor Jacob was overly surprised by the beautiful country home Hélène shared with Howard and Ledgister. It was much more spacious than the house in Montreal but quite simple in comparison to the magnificence of the Penthouse in Manhattan. They toured the house and grounds before they settled down for more chatter and updates. Ledgister excused himself to attend to dinner.

Hélène wanted to hear about their trip up to the Lake.

'It was magnificent. I could see Montreal from the Peak of Whiteface Mountain. The experience was surreal. We both went high and low. Somehow it was important to do that.'

Hélène didn't question why. Their shining faces said more than any words could.

'I have to tell you Mémé that your granddaughter performed some magic at the restaurant. I have never seen her sing like that before. Every note made me happy that she is my wife.'

Cathy went on to explain what originally stimulated the trip, then gave a list of the songs which she performed.

'Cherie, you have warmed my heart. I too sang one of those songs while I was in New Orleans. I am so proud of my heritage and the wonderful songwriters we have.'

Cathy looked puzzled and waited for Mémé to explain the difference between a performer versus the creator including the producer, sound editor and a host of others who are involved in the final product of a song.

'You know I never really look at who writes a song. I just assume that it's the guy who sings it.'

'Listen, if you two are going to talk music, I am going to take a walk around the outside. I saw some plants that interest me.'

Jacob left the two women to indulge their love of music. Hélène took Cathy upstairs to the music room. They sat on the stool and sang the same song together.

'Is she really Canadian?'

'Yes, she is.'

'Why were you singing in New Orleans?'

Hélène knew it was the moment to be truthful. She gave a brief but more detailed account of their journey south, including the mishap with Ledgister, meeting with Howard's family and the impromptu concert culminating in a hastily arranged wedding.*

'Are you and Howard married?'

'Unofficially yes. I could not resist him any more than I could stop singing but it must remain a secret, for now. He doesn't want to force me into the spotlight during the upcoming elections and, out of respect for his late wife, we will be discreet.'

Cathy hugged her grandmother feeling the sense of happiness emanating from within and knowing she deserved every moment of happiness left to her. Hélène answered all questions honestly and openly. It was another moment of bonding. Jacob's absence allowed Cathy to probe until she was satisfied that all was well.

….

For his part, Jacob wandered along the grounds once again feeling the freedom of being outside, away from the buildings and structures, which seemed to impede sight. Every so often he stopped to take a closer look at some plants. One which caught his eye had him examining the ground nearby, looking for clues to it growth pathways.

'Are you looking for somethin' in particular?'

'I am actually smelling something. This particular plant interests me. Do you have some knowledge about plants?'

Ledgister approached Jacob and bent over directing him towards the root of the plant. 'It's called Joe Pye Weed. Has a nice scent. Kinda makes you feel good and it's pretty too.'

Ledgister was curious. Jacob acted as if he had never seen plants growing before. He responded to the unspoken question.

'I grew up in a protected environment. Didn't have much time to watch flowers grow wild and free. Even Central Park is kind of organized. I always go for the end product of plants and spices in my work but this area is stunningly beautiful.'

'Thought you was a lawyer?'

'I am but I am also a naturopath. I have a community of people to care for.'

Ledgister was impressed by Jacob's interest. Neither Howard nor Hélène cared much for the gardens. If it looked good they were happy. 'If I can grow somethin' for you, let me know.'

'I would like to come back in the spring for the planting then see the harvesting. Hmmm.. plant a seed. Reminds me of something.'

Ledgister smiled. There was an innocence about Jacob, which was charming in so many ways. He went on to show more plants that Jacob had likely used but never seen in their natural habitat. They talked easily, forgetting about the women inside. Jacob didn't probe into Ledgister's background but a during a moment they touched hands and the history of his life became clear. He knew that Cathy wondered about the relationship between Mémé and Ledgister but it was clear that he was a trusted family member.

'I hear the women singin'. Let's go inside. They sure do sing well.'

The two men returned to the kitchen. They had picked a handful of herbs for Jacob to take back with him. Ledgister turned on the switch for a wall speaker. The voices of the women came through clearly. Jacob was so impressed. When the song was finished, Ledgister called up to let them know he was going for Howard. The women elected to stay, Jacob chose to go.

The trip into town was uneventful. In the intimacy of the car, Ledgister spoke a little about his experience in Louisiana. Jacob was sympathetic, understanding the errors made by the very people who were there to protect and serve.

'It would be wonderful if we could eliminate all types of racism. I see evidence of it every day in my job. I hope that you put in a complaint.'

'I didn't but Howard took care of it. I prefer to try and forget.'

Jacob knew Ledgister would never forget the experience. He sent some energy outwards and hoped that it would help. He had no desire to touch Ledgister again. It was clear he didn't know about his true heritage and Jacob didn't want to chance a stray word. They picked up Howard and returned home to a delightful dinner, great conversation and video time shared with Aislyn.

During dessert, Hélène and Howard officially announced their news. Jacob had not known that part of the story but he could sense the wonderful relationship they shared.

'I am so happy for both of you.' He took both their hands in his, offering a silent blessing and remained open to receiving more information. All was well except for one small detail, which he buried.

Cathy and Mémé were 'sung out' and chose not to perform any music. Everyone said goodnight and retired to bed. They would be leaving early in the morning.

 **...**

*Howard and Hélène's stories can be found in Fiction Press –

The High Water Mark, Sorrows into the Night, The Triangulated Heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Whispers from the Edge of Dark – Chapter 4

Getting into New York City meant an early start. It would be similar to a relay, kind of 'tag and hand off' day before the everyone reached their final destination. After a quick breakfast, Ledgister took the foursome into Albany. He would not be going into the city but remained behind to care for the house and pick up Howard the following day after work. Both Cathy and Jacob were familiar with Howard's official chauffeur. He welcomed the small party, ensured everyone was comfortable, tipped his hat to Ledgister and took off at a steady pace, hoping to avoid some of the heavier rush hour traffic.

There were drinks and snacks in the car. The conversation was lively. About halfway through the journey, Howard decided it was time to reveal the part of his story which kept him from joining everyone at Aislyn's Naming Ceremony.

'It was a very challenging time for me. Hélène, bless her heart, suggested calling you when it became clear that I was in trouble, but I didn't want to put that burden on you. You did more than enough already, Jacob. Both of you, really. I can't tell you how much it meant to me to hear my father's family story. Truly, the message of his struggle has only helped to enhance my life.'

'It was our pleasure to help with Reiba. I think because we were already involved it seemed right to follow through. In the matter of your wife, I would have done what I could, but I think you've worked it out quite well.'

'I have. We have,' Howard amended squeezing his wife's hand. 'When we first contacted Diana, I could sense that speculation would not be enough. I needed irrefutable proof, on paper. It was the first time in a long time since I stepped into my lawyer's shoes. Since then I have found it useful to remember who I always wanted to be.'

Jacob and Cathy were aware of the outcome but the long road travelled was a true journey of burdens, filled with deceit and lies. Haltingly, Howard described the day he discovered that his wife lied to him from the very beginning of their relationship. There were times when his eyes filled with tears but most of his emotion was reserved for expressions of love and thanks to Hélène for her support.

'I could not have survived this adventure without her. After we arrived in New Orleans and met all those family members, strangers to me who accepted us with love, everything fell into place. On our final day, I felt completely free of the burden of living with a stifling past, a past which hampered me every day, no matter how successful my public life. I am sorry for what happened to Ledgister but we are family in so many ways, and we will survive together.'

To say that Cathy and Jacob were stunned would be an understatement. The full extent of the extraordinary adventure** was daunting, and yet, as a couple, Howard and Hélène sounded stronger than ever.

'I am telling you this here, in this confined space, for a reason. Ledgister doesn't know the full story. He had a difficult time with Rose. I don't know if she recognized something in him or sensed the truth and feared being called out but the true story of his birth has been protected by our New Orleans family. If and when the time comes for truth, he and I will talk, but… you know already, don't you Jacob?'

Jacob nodded. 'I had a sense of his belonging. Now that I have heard the full story, it makes sense.'

Jacob didn't ask any further questions. Satisfied, that all was well they moved on to further topics.

Cathy had not talked in detail about the impending birth of Holly's baby, but there would be time enough. Mémé was happy. The family in Montreal was doing well. She had no desire to introduce any more highly emotional topics and spoil the time shared. Howard's tale had a happy ending. Noone knew what would happen with Holly but during the impending visit, Cathy would observe the interaction between her grandmother and sister, then wait and see what senses were activated and what truths needed to be told. Content with her decision, she leaned back feeling filled with a desire to hold her daughter.

After negotiating the heavy morning traffic, the experienced chauffeur could finally give an estimate of their ETA. Cathy called Carl to let him know when and where they could be picked up. Howard dropped them off at his condominium before going on to his uptown meeting. While they waited for Carl, Cathy had a chance to visit with Reiba and catch up. Jacob said little. Ever since the end of Howard's story he had been strangely quiet. Cathy suspected he was mulling over the details. To her surprise, she also became anxious wanting more than anything to see their daughter.

Carl's arrival brought her happiest moment. Rather than wait downstairs, he insisted on coming up for them. In his arms, smiling and happy was Aislyn.

'Oh Carl, thank you, thank you for bringing her. Come to Mama, baby.'

Cathy held on to her daughter. Tears filled her eyes. She had enjoyed her time away with Jacob, but she knew it would be a long time before she would leave her daughter again. The experience filled in many emotional spaces and gave her a clear understanding of why her own mother kept her close despite their tumultuous lifestyle. When Aislyn had enough, she pushed away and went to her father's waiting arms. She grabbed his curly hair before touching foreheads, a seemingly secret connection they shared.

The little girl apparently had a remarkable memory. She reached out to her great-grandmother touching her on the lips. Mémé knew it was an acknowledgement of the particular song they shared. Aislyn showed no anxiety about meeting Reiba or her children. The little girl had never seen them, but she had been present inside her mother when Cathy's hands sent healing energy into the littlest girl, who carried a disabling gene from her ancestors.

'Can she have a sense of them, Jacob?'

'I would say yes. Don't know how we are ever going to keep up with our daughter's knowledge. She is really remarkable.'

Cathy felt tearful again. That she should be gifted with such a child never ceased to amaze.

Hélène took a few minutes to pack away her small suitcase and prepare herself for meeting with Holly. If things didn't go well, she would return to Albany with Howard the following day but left it open for discussion. The small party were soon ready to embark on the final leg of their journey.

Cathy wasn't quite prepared to go directly to Holly. She longed to be home and visit with Jacob's parents even for a short time and renew her roots. It wasn't strange that Jacob felt the same way. Although it meant adding an extra couple of hours to their journey and yet another stop, this time Cathy knew it felt more like a moment to renew her sense of self. She sent a text message to her sister outlining the plan before relaxing in the back of the family van, feeling strangely happy to have her daughter smiling, happy and safely strapped in her car seat chattering away with her father.

'Honestly, I don't know what to tell you Mémé. When I came to you in the late stage of my pregnancy, I knew it was because I needed to feel close to my mother. You did everything right, somehow knowing what was in my head and my heart without me having to say anything. You felt my fear didn't you?'

'Oui ma petite fille, I did. All of us have felt that fear at one time or another in pregnancy. From what you say, Holly had a difficult time with her first birth. This is her second. She will carry that first experience within her. Is there something else you are not telling me?'

'I know you haven't met her father. He is…was a very controlling man. We haven't talked much about him until recently. I think that what he did with my mother was unforgivable and I am kind of sure you might feel the same.'

'To be honest, I have put him out of my head. Between your father and Holly's father, I wonder if my daughter was ever happy and yet, her own 'father' figure gave her no standard which she could use to judge men. That is where I put blame, on Guy!'

The admission wasn't surprising. Guy had been the main reason why Madeleine left home, a sexually abused child, feeling afraid, used and unloved. Blame turned inwards forced Hélène to live a miserable and unhappy life, even when the demands of four other children kept her going. Cathy could see the play of emotions across her face and hated distressing her grandmother.

'Holly will tell you how she feels. What she has said to me is that he is manipulative and controlling. Jacob agrees. He and Kardin had a tense encounter when Holly first ran away. She says he has changed, but there is a lot of skepticism behind her words.'

'Our relationship is still too new and too raw for me to probe, but I will keep an open mind and heart.'

'I think that's all that Holly would ask. She is also very vulnerable.' Cathy hesitated but gently took her grandmother's hand. 'Thank you, Mémé. This isn't easy, I know but I promise to watch over both of you. I am not sure how Jacob will make out with Kardin now. They have already have a measure of each other. Jacob has changed since then. Kardin…..I don't know.'

Hélène heard the uncertainty in her granddaughter's voice. Personally, she had less concern about the father and more about establishing a stable relationship with Holly and said so.

'You are right. I am anticipating as usual. Jacob always says I am so grounded, but I think it's because I play out every possible scenario so that I can be prepared.'

'Ma petite fille, truly our only concern should be the safe birth of the baby.'

'Yes, but it is not above Kardin to kidnap one of her children and take him away to raise and indoctrinate in the ways of the Clan! That is her real fear.'

...

Since the infamous Kardin had not arrived in New York, as far as anyone knew, Hélène kept her feelings in check. Still, she could not prevent the deep sighs which escaped her lungs. It was the best way to quiet the range of emotion running through her body. The drive to Holly's apartment, after a short visit with Vincent and Catherine, was a new experience. From her small bungalow in Montreal to the luxury and comfort of Howard's condominium, she was no longer awed by the wealth of her granddaughters. So far, they had been as down to earth as anyone. Stereotyping anyone never worked. She smiled remembering Howard's unsolicited visit to her home over the Christmas holiday. He didn't quite fit in, but no one would have suspected his real identity. Thoughts of her husband, a word which still felt strange on her lips, brought a sense of relief. No matter the challenges of the day, he always came home smiling and happy to see her. At the end of this short visit with Holly, he would be there to inquire and offer support.

The drive was mostly silent. Aislyn decided to sleep. No one wanted to wake her. Jacob was busy on his cell phone. Cathy simply leaned back and rested her eyes. During their earlier conversation, Cathy had revealed the tension between herself and Brian, Holly's husband. The entire story was simplified and minimized. This was not the time to rehash old grudges.

'It has been a while. Jacob's love and support have helped me to get over it. Brian has been good to Holly, not to mention giving up part of his liver for Mea. Total forgiveness is difficult, but it's coming.'

Hélène pondered that relationship as well. Everyone's life was layered with good and bad stories. She hoped deep within her heart that good would always rise to the top. Even as she thought the words, they arrived at the condo. All three occupants sighed.

Holly's home was as ostentatious as Howard's New York home. Helene noted differences but did not linger on comparisons of size or furnishings. She greeted Brian and the three children with loving graciousness. Only the little boy was her blood relative, but Mea and Cilla were also part of the family. She was Mémé to everyone. Absent from the group greeting in the foyer, was Holly. Brian explained that his wife was resting. She asked for Helene to join her in another room.

'Don't worry Mémé . We'll wait here.'

Cathy knew that Holly would want some time alone with their grandmother. If either of them needed help, one or the other would call. Jacob and Brian were soon involved in a discussion about legal matters. Cathy joined the kids in a playroom where Solange was teaching them a song in French. She kept an ear open in case things didn't go well.

Hélène made her way down the hallway to the room where her granddaughter waited. She had no fear, but her body knew that Holly was the spitting image of her mother. Any encounter would never cease to amaze. She breathed in with a profound wish of good will hoping to avoid any shock to her system. In their first meeting, Holly's initial effect had rendered her senseless. They had a second meeting at Aislyn's birth, then the naming ceremony. Helene would never get used to the remarkable resemblance.

'Come in Mémé. I am so happy you're here!'

Hélène was enveloped in an enormous hug. The baby bump pressed against her body. Holly looked lovely. Her golden hair was set in waves down one side of her head and tied in a beautiful bun at the back. A flower was pinned just above her ear. The formality of style was reminiscent of a 1920's flapper, but the added weight of a pregnancy detracted from any similarities of that bygone era. Helene was soon able to relax.

'You look beautiful. Pregnancy becomes you.'

'I've had an easier time. Last pregnancy, my body betrayed me. This time it's my head. Before I get caught up in me, tell me about how you are and the family in Montreal and Valery. I hear she is doing well.'

Hélène nodded and went on to share all the ups and downs of life in Montreal and Albany. To say that Holly was surprised by the news of a wedding between her grandmother and the governor of the state was an understatement.

'Married? I am happy for you, but I didn't even know the Governor was….'

'It's ok. Many people didn't know that his wife had passed away. It was kept very private. She had been ill for years and in a coma for some time. Our wedding was both a spontaneous and uncharacteristic decision. We are truly happy.'

'I can see that you are.'

Hélène smiled and went on to share the moderate success that Valery was having in Los Angeles.

'I noticed that she and Papa seemed to get along really well. He was the right person to lead the way for her. You knew that didn't you?'

'Yes.'

Holly nodded. 'What about my other Aunts and Uncles? Cathy has talked about them a little.'

'Nathan and his fiancée are having a baby. They will move into my home for now. Junior remains a Lieutenant in the army, Dominie struggles with her widowhood, but she tries her best. There are still two boys at home and in school. Petra has chosen to support her father in all things, and we remain at odds.'

Helene had no desire to pretend that her eldest daughter was perfect. She felt sure that Holly would see through it anyway. A shrug of the shoulders was all she added to her statement.

'Thank you Mémé I appreciate your honesty. Someday I hope to meet with all of them, but for now, I must focus on this pregnancy. I know that I have six to go after this one, but I plan to have two in a couple of years, wait a bit then have two more, wait a bit then the final two if my guides will it.'

'Holly you are strong, perceptive, and organized. I would be happy to help in any way I can but why do you need me to be here?'

'My father is a dishonest man. He controls and manipulates everyone and anything to get his way. He is a man like Jacob's grandfather, John Pater. Kardin will do what he can to take any one of my sons to indoctrinate in the many ways of the cult. Look at me! I am a product of his machinations. He kidnapped my mother, used her then discarded her without a second thought, leaving me lost and un-grounded to the feminine in my life and controlled by his ambition. By the grace of my guides, I escaped and found Cathy and Jacob. This will not happen to any of my children!'

Helene was surprised by the vehemence in her granddaughter's voice, nor did she miss the tears which threatened to fall from the lovely blue eyes. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. There was a knock at the door.

'We are ok, Brian. Give me five minutes then ask Cathy and Jacob to come down.'

A double knock followed her words. Clearly, they had an understanding. Words were not needed.

'Mémé, I asked you here, partly because of your language skills.' There was an urgency to the voice. 'My father speaks many languages. French is not one of them. He had no use for the Romance languages. _The world of business is in India and the far east_ he used to say. _I have no need of pretty words in my vocabulary._ Because of that _,_ I will not have any staff from India as I did last time. I have learned French and Spanish. My nanny is a young woman from Haiti and her mother, when the time comes will be my midwife. They are both open to subtle energies. I would like you to be here to direct everyone.'

'Of course ma petite fille. I will, of course.'

Helene took both hands. She saw and felt the fear in Holly. There was no fear within her own being. This man, Kardin, was neither enemy nor friend. Without prior knowledge of him, she could only observe and be vigilant. To watch over her granddaughter would be an honour. Another knock at the door signalled the arrival of Cathy and Jacob. Holly rose from her chair and greeted Cathy and Jacob. Brian was not with them.

'Come in, come in.'

Holly hugged her sister and brother in law before turning back to her grandmother.

'Mémé, today is the last time I will use my Diosa power until after I have my baby. More than anything I want to know my mother. I know of her through Cathy of course, but her early life and who she was is a mystery to me. If you consent to join us in a simple ritual, I will see her as you did. The acts of her stepfather will not be available to me through you, but I wish to see her shining star.'

Hélène nodded, too bemused to speak. She remembered the night these three young people got together to help Howard's niece Reiba get the details of his Father's journey, followed by a healing ritual for the little girl. That she could be a part of this, another stop, out of time, was astounding! For a brief Helene longed for Philippe's company but felt sure he would find his way to New York as soon as he was needed. Deep inside, she could feel Howard's warmth and felt secure.

In the room where Holly conducted her rituals and prayers, the four of them stood and waited for the transfer of Hélène's knowledge of Madeleine, giving Holly the opportunity to know a mother lost to her.

'My mother, my mother, she was beautiful. She sang and danced like an Angel, just as she is doing now.' Holly released hands from her sister and brother in law. She turned towards Hélène, looking more like Madeleine than ever.

' _Merci Maman pour tout. Je t'aime._ '

No matter how many years passed, Helene could never forget her daughter. At that moment, it was as if she had never walked out of the house so long ago.

' _Je t'aime ma belle. Je suis désolé que nous, que je..._

 _"Chut maman, tout va bien maintenant. Sois heureux. Je suis content.'*_

The apparition disappeared as quickly as it had come. When Hélène came to her senses, she acknowledged that Madeleine had not been real. The four were holding hands precisely as before. Some tears filled her eyes and overflowed. She felt Holly, Cathy and Jacob's arms around her body and realized that Madeleine made an appearance to each of them in a guise that they would remember. To have her daughter's forgiveness was as precious a gift as any other in her life.

Within minutes of leaving the sacred space, the four were enveloped in the arms of the kids. Brian came forward and kissed his wife. No one spoke of what happened in that room. The visitation was to remain a secret to each of them but never shared between them. After drinks and some light snacks, everyone headed home. Rob took Hélène back to the condo first. Howard's waiting arms cemented a night of incredible peace and hope.

...

Cathy and Jacob said little on the way home. They put Aislyn to bed before settling into their own. The end of their weekend adventure was entirely unexpected. Both of them sensed a high vibration settling around Holly. Cathy knew that she would have to hold the energy of her sister so that it would not be altered.

Jacob had been quiet off and on for most of the day. Cathy noticed but said little. Their focus was on Holly. Long after the visit, he continued to keep his voice low and shared nothing of what he was feeling. Finally in the quiet of their bedroom, when questioned, he held Cathy close and spoke in a voice which indicated that he too was sensing troubling change.

'I had a vision in Albany. When I was walking around the house and in the gardens with Ledgister, I met Joe Pyeweed.'

'Who's that?'

'Not who but what? It's a plant, and something in the plant held me. I must go back there KitCat. My grandfather, John Pater, once created a drug that was so destructive it controlled and killed people. I am being told to find a formula which antidotes what he did. I sense that we will have need of it someday. When the time comes, I want to be ready!

 **...**

Notes

 _*Thank you for everything Mummy. I love you_

 _I love you my beautiful one. I am sad that we...that I..._

 _Hush Mummy, all is well now. Just be happy. I am._

 ****Sorrows Into the Night - Fiction Press - Vetivera24**


	5. Chapter 5

Whispers from the Edge of Dark – Chapter 5

'Mama, can I talk with you for a minute?'

Catherine turned at the sound of her son's voice. 'Of course, Jacob, of course. You don't have to…well maybe you do. We always seem to be living in different directions these days. Do you want to sit here or go outside?'

'No. Let's just stay here.'

Catherine had been working at her desk. The job, though strictly voluntary, necessitated a lot of paper work. After her previous experience with an unscrupulous and vindictive woman, Catherine was wary about leaving anything to chance. She worked diligently on the books making sure all was in order. The sight of her son's face was more than enough to set aside her work. She started to get up and move to a more comfortable couch in the living room but Jacob unceremoniously plonked himself down, sitting cross-legged on the floor facing her. Until Aislyn was born, Catherine had rarely seen her son in that position.

'You are home early.'

'Yeah, it's Friday and Oates was feeling generous.'

'Very unusual! Has he finally seen what we have known for years? You work too hard!'

'I can't imagine that it would ever cross his mind.'

'Something has changed in you, my son. Your father and I were talking about it just last night.'

'When Cathy and I were away, a few things happened. I felt a shift inside of me.' Jacob tilted his head to one side as if asking permission to continue.

'Is it something you want to share with me?'

Jacob didn't answer right away but beautiful eyes, so like his father, bore into Catherine as if seeking answers from within her soul. 'I have never wanted to hurt you in anyway, Mama. I am so grateful that you are here with me. Some days I still feel like it's a dream.'

Catherine felt her heart rate begin to increase. She remained still knowing that any untoward gesture would prevent complete honesty. 'It is a dream, but one that has come true at least for me.' A raised hand placed directly over her heart, sent out a silent entreaty for it to be steady while offering a sign of love to her son.

'I know my birth was, is a subject which has been a struggle for all of us, you, me, and dad. When I think about it, now that you are back, I sometimes try to imagine the pain you must have felt, the sorrow of loss. I grew up seeing a hollow space in Dad's eyes knowing I could never fill it completely.' Jacob saw tears begin to fill in the corner of his mother's eyes. 'Please don't cry Mama. Let me tell you what I feel.'

Jacob placed a hand on his mother's knee. Truthfully, he longed to rest his head, but eye contact was important, a promise between them of complete honesty.

'We had our early struggles. I look back now and see it was all part of a necessary growth in our relationship.' Jacob waited. His mind sought words of comfort but the stark truth was difficult to hide.

'Dad could never move on, nor accept that you were gone. Inside me, I still felt the struggle of the birth from my perspective. During labour, your fear was mine. Your pain was mine. I am sure many babies have suffered as I did but, I had no measure of comfort after my birth because you were taken away. Those videos Diana kept and my visionary gifts have enabled me to see all of this logically, but I have never been able to reconcile that loss within me.'

'Jacob, I…..'

'Hush Mama. It's ok. All is well.'

In his words, he heard echoes of Madeleine's entreaty to Helene.

'While we were away, I went into the lake and recreated the movements of my birth, freeing myself from the pain of it. It was not a repudiation of my gestation in your womb but a re-birthing and a cleansing from the horror of the actual birth and loss of your love and warmth. I have work to do and I need a clear head and heart, without regrets for things past. I love you now more than ever Mama, but I needed to share this with you. You may have found me distant and withdrawn recently. Somehow I needed to work this out and present it, so you would understand.'

'My son. You are so brave and yet so vulnerable.' She touched his golden curls and rested her hand at the side of his face before continuing. 'Yes, of course I understand. Remember when we found Mia and Cilla? It was because I had to retreat below and leave you. It was my effort to rebirth you in a way that would relieve the pain of losing you. I know I hurt you in the process, but it was necessary for me to abandon the horror of the past and truly rise again as your mother. If this process helps you, I can't….won't be sad. My only wish is for you to be happy.'

'I am, now. Aislyn's birth was a remarkable event, not just 'cause it was crazy but it was also an eye opener into our own souls. We are learning to be parents every day. Living here, with you and Dad, has allowed us to see that we have great role models. Our weekend away was necessary… to put a lot of things into perspective. It helped Cathy to realize why it was important for Lena to keep her, despite their horrific lifestyle. She also had her moment of freedom up on a mountain in lake Placid. Holly has done a similar cleansing and re-birthing through Mémé. They can't share their feelings with a living mother, but I can share mine with you and it was important to do it.'

'Jacob I don't know what to say. Now I see what has changed in you these past two weeks. My child has become a man in body and spirit.'

'Sounds odd, but I know what you mean.'

Catherine pulled her son up and hugged him tight grateful that he took the time to share his feelings. His loving relationship with Cathy seemed to take away the _'confidante'_ aspect of their lives. They had always been able to share their love of the law even when they had different perspectives. This mother/son moment was a rare event and would be treasured forever.

Before he left Catherine's side, Jacob went on to outline everything that was happening with Holly.

'Cathy is spending today and tomorrow with her going over the books for the Center. Holly still has a month to go but she is taking her maternity leave now. Last time the baby was early. Then, Kardin comes next week. Before he arrives, I must go back to Albany.'

'To see Howie?'

'No, it is harvest time. I want to gather some herbs and look at the flowers growing in their garden. Hélène is in Montreal with her son and his wife. They are having a baby soon. Howard is away on business 'til Sunday. I will spend the day with Ledgister. You met him at Aislyn's naming. He brought a big tray of goodies from Howard and sang with Mémé.'

Catherine thought for a moment trying to visualize the tall, sad looking man who added harmony to the sing-along. She wasn't sure about his relationship to Howard.

'That's another long story, but it's not mine to tell.'

'I will have to corral Howard one day and hear that story and the one of his marriage. I am still shocked by it but not upset. I just want him to be happy. Last time I saw him in Albany he looked like someone who had been ….'

'He was. I will say no more. I know you'll discuss what I shared with Dad. I don't mind but my wish was to be honest with you.'

Jacob kissed his mother once more and bounded up the stairs feeling truly happy and lighthearted for the first time since he left Lake Placid.

Long after she heard him upstairs, Catherine reviewed the conversation. So many unknown details and information was shared. It made her realize how long it had been since she and her son just sat and talked. Howard's life was his own of course. Catherine would never question him about his relationship with Hélène. Ledgister was someone who seemed close to her old friend. The one area which Catherine hated to review was the knowledge that Kardin would be returning to their lives, even if indirectly. She shuddered and put him out of her mind. Any distress would bring Vincent to her side. He had too much work below to come home just to soothe her. There would be lots of time to talk after dinner.

'My sister has an unbelievable mind. She can sort through stuff in a heartbeat, remembers everything. I gotta write down each detail.'

'Without people like you, history would be unwritten.'

'What?'

'Someone has to record the details.'

Cathy stopped and pondered Jacob's words. 'You always know how to shut me up but in a nice, kinda flattering way. You are a big picture guy.'

'I guess.'

'Is anything wrong?'

'No, I had a long talk with Mama earlier. Gave her an update. Even when we see each other daily, we hardly have time to discuss personal issues. I kind of miss that.'

'Me too. Did you share your story?'

'I did and I'm happy about it. I think she was too. So, are we all set for tomorrow?'

'Yes, Carl will take me and Aislyn to Holly then carry on with you to Albany. Rob will do any pick-ups or transfers. Mom and Dad will be below.'

'To be honest KitCat, I think I would prefer to take an early train up. Ledgister says he will pick me up if I want. I don't like leaving you alone. Rob is meant to protect the family. They work in tandem and I feel better if both men are here when I am not, especially if Dad is below. I can be back in a heartbeat if you need me.'

'You gonna fly?'

'Yes, there is a flight out every couple of hours' he rejoined, not giving her a chance to tease him about his amazing skills. 'If not Ledgister will drive me back. Howard is out of town so he's also free.'

'I like your plan better but let's not have a repeat of my trip from Montreal ok?'

Jacob laughed and hugged his wife. He felt better, lighter than he had for a long time. He imagined himself spending time in the beautiful gardens finding exactly what he wanted. The Naturopath in him yearned to be set free, from the weighty legal matters, which occupied most of his days and just enjoy the outdoors. The trip to Lake Placid opened so many new pathways. As soon as Aislyn was settled, Jacob and Cathy went to bed, each anticipating a busy weekend ahead.

By 7:15 the next morning Jacob was aboard the train and well on his way. He rarely travelled without Cathy at his side. No matter what scenery was on the other side of the window or people walking by, she always had answers to many things which defeated his less experienced public eye. She lived life at the street level. He only observed people living their lives in a way that had been entirely foreign to him until he finished school and started his first job. The train was not busy. Apparently, the Monday to Friday rush was quite different. Two hours later, he disembarked and found his way to Ledgister. A short drive brought them to the house.

'Now that I have been here once before, it feels more familiar. Kind of nice.'

'Glad to have you back. Anything you want, just let me know.'

The fall weather was cooperating beautifully. The clouds in the sky did not obscure the sun and a light breeze blew around the few leaves which were just beginning to fall. There was no need to tour the spacious grounds. Jacob knew exactly what he wanted to see. Without much fanfare, the two men made their way outside to the gardens. Ledgister gave an elaborate sweep of his arms.

'It's all yours. By the way, later today, if you have a mind to, the couple who sharecrop part of the land will come by. They know more 'bout all this stuff than me. They can answer all your questions.'

Jacob wasn't exactly sure what Ledgister meant but anyone who could add to his knowledge base would be useful. By noon, he had examined quite a few flowers and shrubs. His pocket book had lots of notations outlining his feelings about each plant he encountered which seemed familiar or drew his attention. Numerous snapshots filled his cell phone. He revisited the Joe Pyeweed plant wondering if he would feel or see more and was surprised to sense the life force of the plant. The long roots envisioned in his mind's eye resembled the arteries and veins of the human body. Touching the flowering plant seemed to bring him a sense of peace. Jacob had done his homework. All the notes he made before the start of his journey, had spaces for him to tick off or add responses to any questions which lingered in his mind.

Throughout, Ledgister said little. He kept his distance often leaving Jacob to wander as he pleased. When he was inside he watched from the kitchen window for any sign that he might be needed. When Jacob turned towards the direction of the house, Ledgister waited. He had prepared a lunch, seasoning the food with the very herbs which held Jacob's attention.

'I could smell something quite different. It was pretty hard to resist,' he laughed sitting down at the table.

'I like cookin'. Clears my mind. I use so much of my hearing for the music, you know. We got lots of senses. Gotta use 'em all.'

In a few words, Ledgister outlined the simple concept which brought Jacob back to Albany. The endless paper work of his job at the Public Defender's office engaged his mind. His love for Cathy and Aislyn filled his heart but his sense of smell and taste, underdeveloped by the bland food and lack of variety of scents available below during his youth left him with a deficit which he was just beginning to notice. His strange foray into the country was having an upending effect on the balance of his body. It was quite seductive.

Even when he was at Kim Chow's herbal store buying products for the community, what he was doing engaged his mind more than any other part of his body. Mixing and matching herbs to deal with symptoms to heal the needs of the body was a job. Making love to his wife stoked his sexual power but if asked, he could not describe the scent of her body beyond the compelling perfumes she sometimes used. Considering his feline heritage, he wondered if that skill was absent. It was something he would ponder on the trip home.

In the meantime, his belly full from a delicious salad and pasta, he cheerfully agreed to meet with the couple who farmed part of the land which came with the house. Iain and Sabrina were welcoming and open to sharing whatever knowledge they had. Iain was a certified herbalist. His goal was always to grow crops, in a natural setting, without any pesticides or fertilizers, except what was natural to the land. Sabrina came from a family of farmers. It was clear that she just had a deep love of the earth. Her history suggested years spent in the wasteland of drugs, but Jacob did not want to probe.

He didn't have to. Both were capable and willing to share their long journey towards each other and away from the temptations of their earlier lives.

'We got help when we needed it. Our turn now to pass it forward.'

When Sabrina inquired about Jacob he identified himself as a researcher in the PD's office. Since he rarely went to court and act like a real public defender, the job description was closer to the truth. He rightly surmised that if the couple had run-ins with the law they may be wary. As it was, they seemed open and honest in their behaviour, but Jacob suspected that they had come a long way and were inclined to downplay the struggle of getting clean.

After some interesting conversation Iain offered to show Jacob a little of their section of the land. They had arrived on a small mobile cart similar to ones seen on a golf course. The distance wasn't too far but using the tiny vehicle would give them more time to look at the myriad of plants growing in their herbal hothouses. Jacob sat up front with Sabrina and Iain sat at the back. They made their way down the long drive leading up to Howard's home, scooted along the main roadway for a bit then turned into an unmarked lane where a few simple buildings could be seen in the distance. It was bumpy along the way. Certainly, the drive was an entirely new experience for the city boy who constantly moved around in highly secure vehicles or out-paced many humans on foot.

He could smell scents of the outdoors which were totally unfamiliar to him. He noted stately trees, each one having an aroma of its own. _Why have I never noticed this before?_

'Are you ok Jacob?'

'If you ever lived in New York City, you will understand how I am feeling. It's a 180-degree change for me.'

Sabrina laughed, though not unkindly. 'I think I spent all of 2 days there before I wanted to leave. Even LA isn't like New York at all. Have you ever been there?'

'I have. My trip was a ….. journey of a lifetime. It's a long story but most of the time I was up in the mountains north of LA.' Jacob couldn't begin to describe the events that took him across the country. He didn't want to dismiss Sabrina's inquiry but there were too many memories, some still too painful, to describe in a few words. Fortunately, they pulled up in front of a home, looking very much as if it had been constructed from scratch. The exterior was stone which seemed to be culled from the very earth on which it stood. Red tiles dotted the roof. It wasn't big, not more than a two-bedroom bungalow but it looked welcoming.

Jacob immediately noted a change in the air. The trees were somewhat different. He kept his nose in the wind and asked about everything.

'These are Cedar trees. It is one of the most useful of our bigger crops. The scent helps to keep bugs away, the wood is used for building and of course many articles of value are kept in cedar chests. I try not to fell tress unnecessarily but we do so with humility for their majesty.'

Sabrina was a fount of information about the land and its resources. During a walkabout on the property, she encouraged Jacob to touch everything, inhale deeply and allow his senses to come alive. Within 45 minutes, Jacob's head was spinning with how much he didn't know.

Iain waited for them in the hothouse. By the time they arrived, he had picked out a few plants which he thought might interest Jacob. They also walked up and down the aisles looking at various growths coming out of well labelled pots.

'Touch the leaves lightly or rub your thumb along it, if you see something which catches your eye or your nose.'

'This scent seems familiar. It reminds me of my daughter.'

'How old is she? Is you wife breastfeeding her?' Sabrina inquired.

'Yes, yes she is. How did you know?'

'Fenugreek is one of the herbs used to stimulate the production of mother's milk. Your wife may be having a tea during the day especially if she is working and has to pump. The scent may be coming out in your daughter's urine or through her skin.'

'My daughter is 10 months old although she acts more like 10 years. Cathy, my wife is determined to feed her as long as she can.' Jacob tilted his head. Sabrina turned away. Clearly, she had memories of her own but Jacob saw no evidence of a child. He didn't pry but Sabrina turned back to look directly at Jacob. Unshed tears filled her eyes.

'We had a son last year. He was born with a deformed heart, hypoplastic left heart, they said. We hoped that it could be repaired but after four months it was clear he would not survive. I pumped every day, five times a day, saving my milk in the hopes that he could drink it. He was too weak to feed and the hospital felt their formula would be better. I have fifteen quarts of breast milk in the freezer and no heart to dump it.'

Jacob stood still and listened. In his mind's eye, he could see the little boy, thin and pale, lying in an incubator. His heart felt heavy for their loss. He offered his sympathies knowing that words were sometimes superfluous. Against his own edict of minimal intimacy outside of his family, he offered a hug. To eliminate any transfer of unwanted data, Jacob sent some healing energy to Sabrina. So as not to push her ahead of her husband, he also hugged Iain. It was clear that they were working through their grief in a very healthy way. Their son's few healthy organs had been used to save others.

'Your generosity of spirit is incredible. I am sure those families are deeply grateful.'

'How did you know?'

'I can't give you an explanation. The knowledge just came to me along pathways which defy logic.'

'I knew you were special. Told Iain so. The governor is also special. He helped us with the horrendous cost. He….'

Sabrina broke down again. Jacob didn't want to prolong anything that would stress her anymore.

'Sabrina, if and when you decide what you would like to do, I know of a whole community of motherless babies who could use that milk. I will be happy to take care of the transportation, if it's what you truly want.'

If Jacob ever considered what his day would be like, he didn't expect it to turn out as it did. Over an hour later, filled with discussions of their baby son Woody, the small business they built up and their hopes for the future, he declined a ride back to the main house. Jacob received more than he ever expected and prayed that he left some hope for Iain and Sabrina. Instead of sprinting to cover the distance in no time at all, he chose a leisurely pace directly on a path cutting through the drying corn fields. He had much to process. The environment was perfect. ' _This is my field of dreams!'_ he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Whispers from the Edge of Dark – Chapter 6

'I think we are ok with this now. If you don't mind I'm going to lay down for a bit.'

'Just tired or something else?' Cathy asked gently.

'No, just tired. I didn't sleep well last night.'

Cathy knew that Holly was struggling. Unlike most women, she was not obliged to do housework nor look after the children full time but other deeper obligations lay at the heart of her fatigue, not the least, an impending visit from her controlling father. They hadn't spoken much about Kardin. Cathy didn't know him personally. She knew of his past behaviours but bad parents were still parents and children would always feel that connection. Rather than get into another discussion, she closed the books they had been working on and nodded.

'If you don't have to go right away, can you stay 'til I wake up? Just an hour or so. Erin has some things she wants to show you.'

'Sure I can stay. Jacob isn't back yet. He is ploughing through rows and rows of plants.'

From time to time, during the course of the day, Cathy received updated messages from her absent husband. The time stamp on many of them were well past the time they were sent. She knew he was spending most of the day out in the fields where wifi was uncertain but he seemed to be getting the most out of his countryside visit.

Under the watchful eye of Sonrisa, the children played while Cathy and Holly completed a full review of their finances. Holly was great with numbers but they both agreed that employing an accountant would likely make a huge difference in budgeting and managing the financing for their center during the upcoming year. The building was given to them by Kardin as part of his repentance. He also made money available for managing the huge structure. Brian contributed greatly from his inheritance and when donations were made, supplies were provided for the busy workshop where many disadvantaged women got a start in dressmaking under the watchful eye of Erin. It took quite an effort from many hands to make it a viable working business as well as a home for disadvantaged women and their children.

With Holly being unavailable for the coming months, it was clear that help would be needed. Cathy didn't want to think about interviewing and hiring. Her mind was partially on her husband and daughter and curious to discover what Erin wanted to share. She left the small office space in the condo and made her way down to the playroom. Sonrisa was no stranger to child care. Each one of the kids was busy working on some task. Cathy watched from the doorway, seeing how she managed to make each child feel special with lots of oohs and ahs. Her English was limited but none of the children seemed to care, least of all her daughter who was busy constructing something new in her little corner of the room.

Since everyone seemed content, Cathy didn't stop but moved on hoping to find Erin. In a workshop that was once a bedroom, Erin and Cilla were looking at sketches and designs on large sheets of paper. Cathy hated the condominium. The room she was about to enter had once been a prison for her. Holly had done a lot to remove the stain of Edgar Raeburn but every so often memories washed over Cathy despite every effort to put the past behind her.

'Come Cathy. Look at what I did!'

Cilla's cheerful smile and ink stained hand were hard to resist. Cathy took a deep breath and joined them at a large table. Cilla never let go of her hand. Cathy sensed that the young girl understood her dilemma. Once inside, she listened intently while Erin spoke of her long-suppressed desire to bring her visions to life on paper. Her own skill was limited to making a dress from scratch to a perfect fit on a model.

'I used ta draw b'fore. The Head' said I was good but my hands can't do it now. Cilla can see it in my head.'

'Will it make a difference if you have a basic pattern?'

'Yes, cuz the other women need it for makin' their own designs.'

Cathy understood. Erin wanted to put her ideas into a format that other women could use. It would be quite a job for Cilla but she was much too young to be spending her time drawing vague lines while digging into Erin's mind for details. It might be a great project for an art student. Apparently, some of the clothing, that was being made, had become very popular when reappearing in second-hand stores. Cathy could immediately see a way to make their work more publically available. Another idea that needed to be put in place! More help needed! Rather than try and capture an entirely new business in her head, she sat down and watched as Cilla drew a dress while interpreting what she heard from Erin and observing long thin hands and arms moving in all directions. The final project was astonishingly beautiful. It would take a remarkable student to capture the inner workings of a mind closed to success for years.

Cathy heaped praise on both the woman and the child, remarking on their ability to work together. She was about to say more when her cell phone beeped.

' _Just finished with the couple on the farm. Headed back. Walking through fields of gold.'_

Like Jacob, Cathy was a city girl, neither loving nor hating the brick and mortar which defined her life but accepting that cement walls, concrete sidewalks and the hazy skies over New York would always be the boundaries of her daily life. She smiled at a vision of her husband walking over land, breathing in the air, much as they had done in Lake Placid. She assumed his 'fields of gold' was corn. Even as she thought of Jacob, the voice of their daughter could be heard. Cathy rose from her chair and excused herself, instinctively moving back down the hall towards her daughter.

A strange feeling washed over. It did not abate at the sight of her daughter's outstretched arms. She picked up Aislyn and hugged her tight. She did not want to feed. Cathy thought it strange. She was about to enter the playroom when she heard a wail coming from the room where Holly was resting. Cathy did not hesitate. She ran towards the room quickly followed by Sonrisa and Cilla. Holly was awake, sitting up in bed. She waved away everyone except Cathy.

'Are you alright? Do you have pain?'

'I…I can't do this. It will weaken me but something is wrong…not with me but Mémé. Find her Cathy. Help her.'

Cathy understood. Holly was no longer able to extend herself to do the work of the Diosa. She immediately called Mémé, hoping that she would have her cell phone. As far as she knew, Nathan's wife had not yet given birth. _Or had she?_

The line rang and rang unanswered. Cathy sat down. She too began to feel a sensation of flow, not in a good way but more in the sense of life ebbing and flowing. She tried to center herself in Montreal, following some roads that she could remember from her time there. She tried to imagine the hospital and sought out the various units in her mind's eye. She felt like someone running around in circles. _Stop it, Cathy! Follow the DNA route to your grandmother._ At the exact moment that she saw Hélène. in her mind's eye, the cell phone jangled.

Cathy was horrified by the news. Nathan's son had indeed been born but Andreanna started bleeding heavily after the baby came out and they had been unable to stop it.

'They say it is a problem with her blood not clotting. Everything is fine with the baby. I must go, Cherie. Please pray for her.'

Cathy was stunned but needed to think. On her own, she could not coordinate any specific effort or energy. She sent positive thoughts, directing it along the line just disconnected. Before she could frame a full thought Jacob sent a message asking what was wrong. She called him immediately hoping that he could take the call.

'There's a problem with the baby's mother,' she blurted out feeling the stress of uncertainty. 'Mémé says she is bleeding. Is there anything you can do Jacob?'

'Must be more than a simple hemorrhage. Keep your thoughts on Mémé and the hospital room. I will follow you.'

Cathy had no idea what he meant but she hung up hardly daring to take a breath in case she lost her connection.

Jacob could feel his body pulsating. He followed his wife's thoughts until he could see the activity at the hospital. A spirit hovered above a woman who was lying prone on a hospital bed. It was watching as medical personnel worked to provide several different types of therapy. Jacob knew it wasn't just a simple postpartum hemorrhage. He saw the watery blood flowing from her body. That her spirit hovered above was ominous. Jacob quickly searched his mind and came up with an answer. What to do puzzled him.

He stood stock still in the middle of the cornfield. The husks had already been harvested. Only the bent and broken golden stalks remained. He closed his eyes and pictured blood flowing through the body on the bed. Something was missing. It could not clot. He knew which cells were not functioning and went to their source, the bone marrow. He remembered his conversations with Serge Correia and their unofficial observations of human blood. Memories flooded into his conscious mind. He sought out her bone marrow finding a way to release platelets at a more rapid rate. He checked out the spleen, pushing remaining cells into her bloodstream. He could see the bags of blood being brought in to replace what was flowing out of her body. Of the three bags available, he knew that one, in particular, would fit more readily with her own blood. With one quick hand movement, he pushed the nurse to grab that bag first. Breathing deeply, he waited, giving the cells a chance to go to work.

The spirit hovering above seemed torn. Jacob knew that at some level, the woman would have a frightening memory of this event. He gently encouraged the spirit to re-enter the body ensuring that all energies were utilized to save her life force and limit the extrasensory visions which would haunt her future relationship with her husband and son. He blew gently into the wind. The energy of it washed over the woman battling for her life, her husband and mother in law, his wife and her sister.

Jacob desperately wanted a clearer picture of the events within the body lying helpless on the bed. He could see Hélène., holding her son's hand and praying. Her body was lit with a golden tone. He knew that Cathy's Diosa vibration had reached her, giving strength and making her body a conduit for healing energy. Jacob could not tap into that. Hélène. was too far away and whatever strength she had was being given to her son. In order to stabilize himself, Jacob sat cross-legged on the ground, much as he had done when talking with his mother. The bag of herbs, received from Sabrina and Iain was placed in his lap. He felt a warmth and knew a connection with one of the herbs. Rather than struggle to identify the source, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The scent of earth, corn, cedar and many other unknown fragrances assailed his body and calmed his nerves. A much clearer picture of the frantic scene at the Hôtel Dieu, in Montreal, came into focus.

In his mind's eye, Jacob moved his vision to each of the participants. Everyone had a job! He watched as a recorder went to each one for a status update. One person at the center had a hand on her lower abdomen. Jacob stopped there. He remembered Holly's birth, Cathy's birth and knew this was an action often necessary after birth. The womb! He reached out his hands to capture the wayward organ. It was soft and mushy. He placed a firm energy at its height, feeling the blood oozing relentlessly from the weakened walls. He was gentle, not wanting to redirect the flow to some other orifice in the body.

Slowly but surely, he felt the threads of uterine muscle tighten, even as the blood was regenerating itself into normal action. Clots dissipated. Flow ceased. He felt when the woman took a deep breath on her own, almost frightening the anesthetist desperately bagging air into her lungs. He watched as other members of the team, one by one, reported improvements.

' _Someone is praying for her' declared the doctor. 'This is a miraculous turnaround.'_

Jacob remained still for a few minutes longer. Once shifted, he would lose contact with his vision. When he felt it was safe, he looked out at the drying corn stalks. He was inspired by their life cycle reflecting on how much corn contributed to the feeding and well being of humankind. It was a perfect transition for his inner self. Satisfied that all was well. He rose from his position, looked in his bag of herbs, identified the one which provided the sacred energy and turned towards his destination.

Ledgister, not given to auric visions, looked out and saw his guest returning from across the field. The sun had not set but was low on the horizon. Jacob's aura was almost as bright, a shining halo surrounding his body. Shocked, he stood still and waited.

'Had a call from the boss. Some trouble up in Montreal. Asked if you knew 'bout it?'

Jacob placed a warm arm on Ledgister's shoulder. Despite his height, Jacob was half a head taller.

'Everything is fine now.'

The hand on his shoulder conveyed a reassurance that words could not.

'The boss is coming into New York. I'll pick him up there. Whenever you're ready, I'll take you back?'

Jacob nodded. He was ready, had a longing to hold his wife in his arms and never let her go. What they achieved together never failed to move him. In particular, he remembered her wild ride from Montreal, the strength and courage displayed in sustaining her desire to allow their daughter to be born away from the prying eyes of hospital personnel. In a sense, he could accept that a hospital saved the life of Hélène.'s daughter in law. She was in the right place. And yet, Aislyn's birth occurred in exactly the right place to prevent her normal, self-limiting condition to be honoured. Satisfied that lessons had been learned, Jacob collected his stash of herbs and joined Ledgister in the car for the drive home.

 **…**

'She's ok. Rest easy Holly.'

'I am so grateful. I felt helpless. You and Jacob are the best. I think pregnancy will continue to limit my contribution.'

'You know you can't expend any energy, but you are able to 'see'. If you didn't alert me, it could've been too late.'

Cathy realized that her sister was highly emotional. She wished Kardin would stay away but he wasn't her father and perhaps his presence would be an emotional balm to Holly's distress. She hoped so. When Holly was ready, all the women and children gathered in yet another room for late afternoon snacks and more discussion about a clothing line in the making.

'I'll think about the possibilities and do a bit of research.'

With that promise, Cathy gathered up her daughter and went downstairs to meet Rob who was waiting at the entrance. Jacob was on his way home. She wanted to be there.

…..

Cathy could never understand how she could love her husband more. When he walked into the house, she was overwhelmed with gratitude for their love and what they could do as a team. Every fibre of her body conveyed that longing. She would have liked to run upstairs and hug and kiss him until she had no breath left, but talk was on the top of the agenda. Ledgister had been invited to join them until Howard's flight was due. Strangely, he made a beeline directly for Sue, offered a large smile and called her Ma'am. Vincent and Catherine waited. They were seated around the table.

Jacob didn't discuss what happened in Albany. He was eager to show off his collection of herbs and discuss the very meaningful day spent outdoors. Ledgister added his own bit of knowledge and surprisingly Sue contributed some of her knowledge.

'Listen, I didn't grow up in LA. Originally I was a farm girl.'

Everyone laughed. Jacob couldn't truthfully share what was in his heart. The work done on the astral plane can only be shared by the recipients but not the team. He was, however, thrilled with all other aspects of his day out. Vincent was reminded of his own trip to the estate of Patrick DelCassian, giving him an opportunity to take a long view of the 'green' world. A little later, Ledgister excused himself. While Sue walked him out to the front, Cathy and Jacob picked up their sleepy daughter and headed up the stairs.

Much later, in the quiet, Jacob and Cathy stood at the window of their bedroom. The night sky was unusually clear but it was much too chilly to open a window. With their arms around each other, they stared at the few twinkling stars and the crescent moon high in the sky.

'When you first came home, I wanted to make love with you. I was so desperate to be in your arms, to make passionate love. Now I am so grateful to just be here thinking about the vastness of the world compared to our little corner and how many other little corners there are with folks just like us.'

'I can't even fathom the reality of it. My world used to be so small, a few tunnels beneath the earth. Now I can reach out miles and miles then touch someone with these gifts. Will it be enough when the next time comes?'

Their arms tightened around each other. At that moment their world seemed small and safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Whispers from the Edge of Dark – Chapter 7

Jacob didn't know that his life, as it was, could take a back seat to anything else but the stash of herbs turned his naturopathic interests into an obsession. He left work on time every day for the week following his trip to Albany. He seemed fiercely focussed on finding something within the leaves of plants he had been given by Iain and Sabrina. Poring over his notes and books, he studied details and data of each hoping to find a small feature or aspect of application.

That he didn't know what he was looking for mattered little. Online books gave him some new perspectives. Within his own knowing, Jacob understood a light would come on in his brain giving him a clue to finding the answer to a question he could not even formulate. Eventually, the jumble of words, historical mysteries, and user anecdotes provided the answer. How to use a balm and other formulations quickly followed. For this he would need help. As soon as he could Jacob made visits to Chow, who knew the formulae for various teas and inhalants and then on to Betty-two blocks, who worked with the herbs to make oils, balms and potions.

Working feverishly to coalesce everything, he planned a returned trip to Albany the following weekend to confer with Iain and Sabrina. Both Chow and Betty had questions and each one needed more supplies to fulfill what was needed. As it turned out, Jacob did not make the trip alone. Coincidentally, Howard had called and asked the family to come up for Sunday dinner. Carl drove the family, leaving behind Sue, who chose to have a day to herself, and Rob who would oversee the center.

Hélène, who spent the week with her daughter in law, returned to Albany filled with gratitude and awe over the miraculous intervention that saved Andreanna. Mother and child were recovering nicely and Dominie, who desperately needed something to do, offered to help out her brother so that Hélène could return home. She spoke with Howard and asked him to arrange for the entire family to visit. She was determined to find out whose intervention made the difference.

Vincent and Catherine also set aside their busy lives to take some time and spend the day in the country with Jacob and Cathy. An invitation from the Governor of the state was not to be declined especially in view of the ever-increasing connection between the families. Jacob didn't feel that he would be unable to fulfill his deeper purpose for the visit. In fact, he wanted Cathy to meet Sabrina and discuss the opportunity to use her milk for the babies below. He hoped that his preoccupation over the past week would be quickly forgiven during the family drive out. With everyone on board, the whole idea fell into place. As Cathy observed, they had not travelled together since Terry's wedding. She spoke about their first trip, to find Catherine* in California, a journey which had no equal. Vincent noted that he could count on one hand the number of times he had left New York City. Each was deeply meaningful. The time passed quickly as each occupant of the vehicle had a story to share.

Even as they enjoyed the ever changing autumn scenery, at the back of everyone's mind was Holly. Her father was arriving the same day from his so-called hideaway in a Tibetan Monastery. She was instructed to contact them if she felt afraid but Jacob and Cathy were so attuned to her energies, they would know right away. Jacob was happy to be out of range of Kardin for the day. Any evil which he might choose to initiate, it would be done outside the family circle. Jacob was determined not to allow Kardin to penetrate the tightly knit Wells community. A conscious part of him would like to believe in the reformation of character but intuitively he would take a lot of convincing. What he saw in Kardin's aura, so many years ago, when he was younger and less experienced served to leave a lasting impression of evil. That Jacob could supersede and best Kardin in one battle of wills did not mean a second meeting would present in the same way. The importance of following his instincts in the matter of an auric shield and how best to protect the family drove him to find every avenue of safety. He only hoped his efforts over the past week would manifest good results.

Jacob's mind often wandered beyond the lighthearted chatter in the car. He was surprised when they pulled up in front of the country home of Howard and Hélène.

'I know you have a lot on your mind but don't forget your family is with you today,' hissed his wife.

'I'm sorry KitCat. I know I have been mentally absent but I have to do what I must to protect our family.'

'I get it, but you can do both, better.'

Cathy was lifting Aislyn out of her car seat. She was more than a little pissed off with her husband. He had been physically and emotionally absent for the better part of the week. It didn't seem as if the events planned for the day were going to change anything. The old Jacob might have gotten huffy but he acknowledged that his zest for any project could easily take him away from his family emotionally, if not physically. It was an issue which he would have to work on. This day was to be one of family, no matter what else was on his mind. To that end he took his daughters travel bag out of the car and offered to carry her into the house. He and his wife rarely had words. Today was not a day for argument.

Howard and Hélène soon appeared at the door, thrilled to be entertaining their very special friends and family. Aislyn couldn't wait to leave her Dad and hug the grandmother who sang to her so beautifully. Howard reached for Catherine and drew his long-time friend into his arms, notwithstanding the tall striking man at her side. Rather than the usual long and overly friendly hug, Howard released Catherine quickly and moved on to shake Vincent's hand.

'Come in, come in. This has to be an incredibly special day.'

'It is for me.'

'Me too Vincent. Something that you enjoy everyday, a world of family and friends, well, it's a treat for me. Please make yourself at home.'

The country house wasn't anywhere near as spacious as his condominium in New York City but it had all the hominess of a house filled with love. Howard gave Catherine a tour using the opportunity to talk about her community project and get an update. Vincent headed outside to take in the cool morning air. He could feel his lungs fill with power as he drew in deep breaths. His mind travelled back to a visit at the home of Patrick DelCassian. At that time, he walked, rode a horse and sought his lady love at the balcony, truly a dream scenario come true. This was different. He wondered if there was an unobscured view. The scent in the air was earthier and the fullness of it seemed to fill his being, drawing him in all directions

Since Jacob was making a call on his cell phone and Hélène had captured Cathy to discuss their family issues only Ledgister stood nearby, still mesmerized by the man who was a total enigma, well outside the realm of his normal.

'Can I help you with anything sir?' Ledgister's voice was modulated and deeply respectful.

'Is there anyplace where I can stand and see nothing except the horizon?'

'Sunrise or sunset?'

'Either!'

With the longing in that one simple word, Ledgister woke to the sense of a man whose world had once be contained, then rocked by change. It was clear that Vincent missed the simple things most people take for granted. During Aislyn's naming ceremony Ledgister had been below and seen the childhood home of Vincent. For the first time the behaviour of father and son made sense. He knew Jacob had something troubling him but his love of the small vastness around the country home seemed to liberate both father and son. Ledgister pointed Vincent in the direction of Sunset and left him to his own devices.

…

'Are you sure she will be alright? I don't know this man but he is after all her father. That will always matter to her, no matter what she thinks or does.' Even as Hélène said the words, she thought of her daughter Petra and the unnatural attachment to her abusive and lying father, Guy.

'Don't worry Mémé, Jacob has some plan in mind. It isn't fool proof but his heart and soul is bent on finding answers.'

'There are no answers until you have questions.' Hélène turned her attention back to Aislyn whose tiny fingers were moving up and down the piano with a scary symmetry which belied her age. 'It is hard to confront an enemy until you are face to face.'

'Don't tell that to Jacob.' Cathy laughed but there was a hollowness to it. She was afraid of the change in her husband and what was to come.

A knock at the door stopped their conversation. The object of the discussion came into the room smiling. 'Has my daughter learned her ABC's of piano yet?'

'Almost!' Hélène smiled and invited Jacob to sit. She got right to the point. 'My daughter in law Andreanna nearly died in childbirth. The doctor told me and my son that her blood did not have the ability to clot. She was on the verge of death and yet….. and yet she suddenly came around. The doctor said it was a miracle. Was it?'

'Yes, it was Mémé. We sensed her trouble and prayed.'

'Just like that?'

Jacob smiled. He saw tears in the eyes of his mother in law. Her thanks were not necessary. That Andreanna would live to raise her baby son was thanks enough. They spoke for awhile before Jacob asked if he could take Cathy across the field to meet Sabrina and Iain. 'If Aislyn can stay with you for a bit it would help. It's a long walk.'

Hélène knew they could ride over but she suspected he had something he wished to share privately. In any case, more time with her great-granddaughter was always welcome. 'When your mother is finished with Howard, she can join me here if she wishes. In the meantime, Aislyn will play for me et nous chanterons ensemble. Ça va ma petite-fille?'

'Oui Mémé!'

No one was surprised when Aislyn did things well beyond her age and yet her simple words awed the grandmother who had no experience of gifted children even though she herself had been a musical prodigy. She could only give a wholly francophone shrug and continue. While they were alone, she would continue to speak in French. She knew that when Philippe returned to visit, he would be thrilled.

Jacob and Cathy let everyone know where they were going, declined the offer of a ride, and set out on foot to walk the mile across the fields. The harvested and broken corn stalks were turning brown. Iain said the ground would be ploughed as soon as their neighbour could find the time. Sharing the heavy equipment between local farms reduced costs for the individual. In the distance, Jacob could see his father, cloak blowing in the wind, taking in the beauty of the horizon. Before long they came to the spot where Jacob sat and took on the task of helping Andreanna.

'This space holds your energy. I feel it.' Cathy paused and looked north, then south. 'When we were in Lake Placid and I stood on that mountain top, I had a sense of the distance between my mother's home and our home. So much has happened to our family along this line of longitude. I'm sorry I was cranky Jacob. As I stand here, I understand the effort it must have cost you to help Andreanna and what you still have to do for Holly, for us.'

'We are in this together KitCat. I know that we have to live lives so remote from what's normal. When we aren't together, I can see how easy it is to flounder.' Jacob drew his wife into his arms. They stood in the light of the power center absorbing its energy. A long sweet kiss informed their senses and sealed their commitment to each other.

'Let's go or we will never get back!'

… **.**

In the end the hour went by quickly. Jacob and Iain spent most of their time in the greenhouse focussing in on the plants which most interested him. Iain could not add much more to what Jacob already knew but the chance to collect a few more plants was worth the long walk.

Cathy was less inclined to look at plants. She had lived for a long time in the lush terrain of Florida. Unlike her husband she enjoyed the beauty and scents of tropical flowers growing wild and free in the small community in Fort Lauderdale where her parents lived out their lives in a three bedroom mobile home. It was only by walking through the lovely gardens that she was able to cope with her stresses until she was old enough to leave home for college.

Jacob told her a little of Sabrina's story. Cathy hoped to learn a little more through conversation.

'The sad thing is that we will not have another. My baby was a miracle conception. I am grateful for his life and I have tried to accept that it was meant to be. For a short time, I was a mother.'

Cathy said little until she was asked. As a social worker, she knew that listening was more important than offering meaningless platitudes. She shared Sabrina's tears and offered only a warm hug.

'I want to apologize for my tears but…. '

'Please don't apologize. Loss is forever. You should talk to my grandmother sometime. She still mourns my mother.'

'I will. In the meantime, I guess Jacob told you about the milk. Tell me, why do you have _babies_?'

'Jacob and I were privileged to grow up in a very special place. It is impossible to explain in a few short sentences but it is a shelter for abandoned, frightened, and homeless people, young and old. Among our residents are babies who are abandoned by their mothers due to death, drug addiction or any number of reasons. They are cared for and brought into the fold. If we are able to find homes for them, we do, if not, they grow up there.'

Sabrina looked stunned. Cathy knew she was trying to imagine what such a place might look like.

'You know, I spent some time living on the street in LA. I was on drugs, doing things I never thought I would do to get a hit. I can't explain the why or how but I am grateful that I met Iain. We kind of lifted each other out of the pit of self pity. The 'y' at the end of the word pit moved us along. Until we could ask why, we couldn't move forward. It was a long road to this little farm but we are doing ok.'

Cathy felt the words to the core of her being. 'Don't see me as something I am not, neither Jacob. My early life was a horror. My mother made her living on the streets. There is no time to tell my story now but someday, when you come into New York, call me. I will show you our home and our shelter.'

A friendship was cemented. Sabrina took Cathy to the 'backsplash' at the rear of the house where a deep freezer occupied a corner. The inside was filled with bags of milk.'

'I was fully tested during my pregnancy and after as well to see if there were any defects or bugs in me. Everything came back clean. The milk was also checked before my son could have it. I feel better now if I know it will make a difference.'

'A huge difference. Thank you for all the little ones who will benefit.'

Cathy hugged Sabrina and strived hard to keep her tears in check. Jacob was just coming around the corner. She didn't want him to see her crying.

The two young couples chatted a bit longer before Jacob announced that they should be on the way.

'We have a refrigerated container in the car. If we send our driver over just before we leave, we could take a few bags back with us and maybe send for some more later?'

They agreed on the details. Iain offered to take them back on the cart but Jacob declined, preferring to walk. He knew his father was nearby. They would meet up and walk back together.

'It has been a real treasure to meet both of you.' Cathy echoed his words and hugged them both before heading back to the house.

They did indeed meet Vincent on the way back. The time out in the air invigorated his senses. The trio returned to different sights and smells. Whatever Ledgister and Hélène prepared along with a contribution from Carl, the table was laden with colour and smells. The taste of the food lived up to its promise. None of the occupants at the table suffered from deprivation of any kind but sharing food with family, sitting around a big table filled with laughter, stories and some tears meant the world. Despite the timing, it was very much the way a thanksgiving dinner might be. Even Jacob seemed to release his preoccupation and get into a discussion with Howard about some legal matters.

After dinner and before desert the house phone rang. The call was for Jacob. Surprised, he picked up the receiver and said hello. He didn't recognize the voice on the other end but he could identify a familiar vibration. It was Andreanna. Jacob listened. She chose to speak in French and Hélène offered to translate.

' _Jacob, I can't thank you enough. I don't want you to say it's ok or no problem. Let me tell you that I believe in spirits and angels. You were my angel. My spirit told me so. I am healthy now and I am well. For this and for your intervention, I am grateful and thank you from the bottom of my heart which beats and makes blood flow as it should, not out of my body but through it.'_

The voice was soft, breathless and breathtakingly humbled. Jacob took the phone from Hélène realizing that he could understand without translation.

'It was my great honour to assist your angels.'

' _From the edge of a darkness, I cannot describe_ , m _y mother's voice came to me. She told me you were helping me. She said I must not let my son be motherless. I must fight! I know Cathy and some other lady prayed for me. Maman helped Nate. I am grateful to all of you. I send you many thanks.'_

Jacob spoke a few more words of comfort and hung up the phone. He asked to be excused for a few minutes. He didn't want to cry, although tears threatened to overflow. He needed a few minutes to put this experience in perspective and review the miracle of a child's birth, Holly's first, Aislyn, Andreanna's, his own and numerous others below. Each was individualized but each had a lesson for him. No answer presented itself. Frustrated, he let it go and promised to spend his sleep-time exploring and reviewing in hopes of finding an answer.

The day turned out to be as special as promised in the first light of the early morning sun. Great conversations, moments of intimacy, glorious explorations, and more tasty food than anyone could manage. And, as the sun began setting, Carl and Ledgister finished packing up the milk at the farm and returned to collect the family for the journey back to the city. Goodbyes were not prolonged. They would be meeting up again soon.

*Thy Sweet Love Remembered - Book 1& 2


	8. Chapter 8

Whispers from the Edge of Darkness – Chapter 8

'Are ya back?'

'I was here last week. Stuff got done.'

'I wasn't talking about your workload, I was talking about your personality. You ain't you. What's going on?'

Jacob looked up from his desk. Oates stood in front of him, legs apart, hands in pockets. His stance wasn't menacing but he certainly expected an answer. The casual New York speech pattern was deceptive.

Jacob knew he could trust his boss implicitly. They had some unspoken boundaries at the office, but Oates was unofficially his 'father-in-law' and deserved an explanation. Alone in the smaller office, with Ziggy temporarily out of the way, Oates clearly felt it was time for a confrontation.

'It's not about Cathy or my mother,' Jacob added pointedly, knowing the two women would be his primary concern. 'Cathy's half sister is having a baby and her father, the infamous Kardin is returning to play grandfather or kidnapper. I just don't know which one.' Jacob's normally measured voice was dripping with sarcasm, surprising Oates.

'I see. You don't know if he is back as a muted criminal or a truly reformed character?'

'Could be reformed but I doubt it. He has been in a Monastery off and on since he left, trying to rehabilitate his character but as you know, I don't trust him. I have spent these past few weeks trying to find ways to set up a barrier, to protect the family. It's been a challenge. There is no structure I can build to keep him out. It has to be…. _energetic_!'

Oates was quiet for a moment. He looked away, seeming to piece together bits of information. Jacob knew his boss recognized the context and meaning of the word energetic. He waited for Oates to share his concerns.

'Cam stopped me in the hall last week. He had some information which struck me as interesting and suspicious. What you just told me has not decreased my level of concern. He was looking for you to get your take on it.'

'I'll talk with him as soon as Ziggy gets back. Are you worried?'

'More than a little.'

Jacob knew that was an understatement. It took a lot to rile Oates. He did not repeat what Jacob had shared but in his mind, it was clear he was putting two and two together. That the boss was in the office Jacob shared with his assistant, meant more than just a social visit. Once his Oates returned to his own office, Jacob called Ziggy and asked him to return. 'I have to check out something urgently. I need you here.'

Jacob left his office and walked down the hall to the open area where several PD's were busy at their desks. Sadly, there was never a shortage of work. The activity was frenetic. Everyone seemed to be busy conferring with colleagues, comparing notes or working feverishly on their computers. Jacob spotted Cam in a corner talking with a couple of men.

'Heard you were looking for me?'

Cam excused himself and took Jacob to one side. What he heard, chilled him to the bone. 'How long have you noted this trend?'

'Really just the past ten days or so. Some weird shit going on. I mean, these guys are almost robotic, as if they've lost their minds.'

'Drugs?'

'Not more than usual and, blood tests don't bear it out, but if I had to take a guess, they strike me as being zoned out, more like a hypnotic trance.'

'Is there any actual evidence that links them together?'

'They aren't committing murder or assault. They just seem to talk with a kind of monotone that makes people fall in line. One guy went into a bank and told the teller to give him some money and say nothing. No legal transaction, no threat, no weapon, nothing. She did as she was told, never reported the theft, couldn't explain where the money went during reconciliation at the end of the day. The suspect was seen on the bank cam. He couldn't be identified, had no known record, but was picked up later, without the money, sitting on a nearby park bench like he was waiting for something. He didn't speak or give any reason for his behaviour. And, he's not the only one.'

'So, all the guys who have been picked up seem somnolent. All the victims also appear to be mesmerized. Is that what you are saying?'

'Don't they mean the same thing?'

'Not if you want to put a fine point on it but I know what I mean.'

Those aren't legal terms I get, but yeah they're just not all there,' Cam said pointing to his temple.

Jacob took a deep breath. His first thought was simple. Kardin was here! What was he playing at? Jacob didn't need to think twice but he did need to think about how he would approach the problem. He had not been prepared for Kardin to be active in the community before making his way to Holly.

'Arrange for one of the perps to be interviewed tomorrow. Today I want to see any one of the victims.' As soon as you have it organized let me know. I'll be in my office making some calls.'

Surprisingly, Jacob did not call Holly immediately. He sent a text message to Brian. ' _Call me back! Private matter.'_ Brian had never subscribed to his father's way of life. Instead of the black arts, he studied law to help the criminals who worked for his father. Unfortunately, he also lived under a cloud of pre-programmed behaviours that ended his career at the Public Defenders office. Rather than wasting away in self pity, Brian had been converted by Jacob's powerful healing energy leaving him whole and willing to take on several redeeming actions, including marriage to Holly and reuniting with his mother Erin. That he gave a portion of his liver to save his niece, sat well with everyone. Only Cathy had a lifetime of issues still not fully resolved.

Intuitively, Jacob surmised that Kardin might be trying to distract the police, or he could just be practicing a newly developed skill. The worst scenario would be a drug, disseminated in some odd way but the behaviors suggested a programming of the mind. Such a development would be subtle. He would have to see whether the people involved had some connection and then go from there. He felt his cell phone beep.

' _I am home. What's up?'_

' _Has Kardin arrived yet?'_

' _Yes, but he's not here. Staying at the photo-home, instead.'_

' _Can you meet me anywhere near here?'_

' _I can come by before I pick up Cilla from school.'_

Jacob remembered the house which Holly had shown him years ago when she first ran away from home. The windows and doors gave the appearance of a family living inside, but it was in fact a clever deception put out by a projector against the windows. Inside and out was as secure as any fortress. No one would ever guess at the true events happening within.

Now that a project presented itself, Jacob was anxious to get started. He began to formulate his own plan. If the recent cases were part of a scheme initiated by Kardin, the sooner he figured out the pattern the sooner he would get to the mastermind. It wasn't long before Cam was able to produce two complete lists, one of which Jacob gave to Ziggy. It would be his assistant's job to track their movements, work, home life activities and any connections. Jacob would do the same with his list.

He was halfway finished when Cam let him know that a woman named Alicia had been brought in. She had been working as a drugstore assistant. For no apparent reason, Alicia gave up all the money in the cash register to a man who entered the store, purchased nothing and stood in front of her without any apparent threatening gestures. The police had viewed a tape of the episode. They could see no discernible crime except an unsolicited transfer of money. The entire exchange consisted of words and a few hand gestures. Jacob asked for a copy of the event before going down to the interview room.

He did not enter the holding area immediately. The woman sat at a table under the watchful eye of the officer. She stared straight ahead, rarely blinking. Jacob noted a slight movement of her head, as if she was listening to something or for something. The movement was rhythmic and almost undetectable. He knocked loudly, startling the officer, but not Alicia who continued to sit and stare straight ahead.

Jacob nodded at the officer and offered an apologetic half smile. He stood to one side of Alicia, calling her name softly the moment he noted the head movement. She turned her head slowly towards Jacob showing a face devoid of any emotion or recognition. He did not sit directly in front of her but off to the side of the table. Alicia turned her head forward and continued to observe the nothingness of the wall. He waited for five full minutes.

It was clear that she intended to say nothing. She had neither questions nor any recognition of her situation. Jacob was very reluctant to shift whatever magic was holding her hostage. He remembered his first interview with a young woman who had killed her pimp. She had a similar demeanor but once riled she turned into a raging animal. Jacob had no wish to disturb the workings of Alicia's mind before he had a good understanding of her. He got up and went to the officer.

'Any change since you first saw her?' Jacob kept his voice low.

The officer shook her head, seeming to fall in with the subdued atmosphere.

'I'll see her again tomorrow.' His plan was to carefully review the tape of her encounter and any others before deciding what action to take. The bank teller seemed to have regained normal function but no memory. Alicia was truly in a stupor. Some unknown trigger needed to bring her back had failed.

'You look worried? What's up?' Brian asked, a slight frown marring his brow.

'I have seen people troubled by trauma, suffering withdrawal. But what I am seeing now, is ordinary people behaving in an odd way, as if, hypnotized and doing things well outside of their norms. It's like the handiwork of a cult leader who has mesmerized his followers to do and be anything he or she says.'

'Who do you think is responsible? Kardin?'

'I don't know. I don't want to undo any programming. I have no idea what it would unleash. Is he just playing games or is it even him?'

'To be honest, he seems subdued, as if the years at the monastery or whatever he was in has refashioned his character. Personally, I don't think a million years of prayers could really change who he is.'

'The sad thing is I agree with you. How is Holly?'

'She is tense when he is around. He whispers kind words and reassurances to her and she seems fine but as soon as he is gone, she starts to worry again.'

'Are you ok?'

'Yes, I stay out of his orbit. Cilla and Sonrisa don't interact with him either. Listen I gotta go but I will keep you posted. He did ask for you.'

Jacob said his goodbyes and returned to his office. Two more tapes were waiting for him on his desk. _I wonder if this is just a big deal about nothing?'_ he thought. Kardin isn't even my problem but the weird action occurring during the robberies was symptomatic of some wave hitting the city.

Jacob sat and reviewed the events. He slowed the tapes to a minimum, keeping his eyes open for any movement or action which indicated a pattern. There were curious hand movements which seemed similar but without the sound of the conversation it was impossible to connect any dots. He also reviewed the work that Ziggy had done. Both the victims and the perps seemed to have no connection.

At the end of a day, longer than normal, Jacob finally left work. He would walk home, hoping to clear his mind and allow any information floating in the ether to enter his senses. On the other hand, he also recognized the urgent need to finalize his own work. Protecting his family was paramount, especially when the enemy was unseen.

….

Holly sounded plaintive. Cathy could not in good conscience leave her sister alone. She had promised to be available and supportive and yet the idea of walking into a situation, unprepared for meeting a man with Kardin's reputation, seemed daunting. On second thought, Cathy thought of her mother Lena and how that man had taken advantage of a young woman with a small child, preparing to move away from life in the tunnels when she was abducted and seduced. He did not physically abuse Lena, but his actions left a lasting and horrific stamp on their lives.

He separated mother and child for almost a year then programmed Lena's mind so that she would remember nothing, including the birth of a baby. The more Cathy thought about it the more anger rose in her. She spent some time in her quiet room hoping to stave off some of the resentment. Kardin wasn't her father but he did give her a sister. Their bond was now unshakable. Would it survive his advent back into their lives? She prayed, in her own way, for a release from the anger before allowing herself to go to the condo. She did not take Aislyn but sent a message to Jacob asking him to go home and ensure that their daughter was safe.

' _On my way. Please be careful.'_

Cathy was glad that Jacob used few words. He was worried. She knew that, but she was also a grown woman with strengths of her own. She hoped they would not fail her, if Kardin was waiting. Holly's condo already held enough bitter memories. Cathy chose not bother Rob or Carl. They would be busy in the late afternoon. She hopped on a train and felt almost normal after years of being chauffeured around. The sights and sounds of the city, her natural home, hardened her resolve to be firm.

All the bravado was necessary beforehand but, in the end, not needed. Only Holly was home. Brian had gone to the park with the kids and Sonrisa. Oxala would be arriving the next day. Erin was still at the Centre. Holly was stretched out and relaxing on a chaise. Snacks and drinks were spread out on a table close at hand. As usual she looked elegant.

'How are you feeling?'

'My time is just around the corner. I am seeing signs already. The baby has dropped, and I am having Braxton-Hicks.'

'Is it time to call Mémé?'

Yes, please. If she could be in the city, it would help. I don't expect her to stay here but I would like her close. Father is coming over tonight. We have visited a couple of times. I see change in him, but I don't sense it deep down. Perhaps it just feels like too much to worry about when my focus should be the baby.'

'It should. He can't just grab a kid and run out the door. You have security. If you don't need me and Jacob to be present, we…..'

'Please don't say you won't be here. Please?'

'No I was going to say we can stay out here in the front and watch everything while Mémé and Oxala attend to you.'

'I'm sorry. I am so nervous. Don't know if it's my dad or the baby.'

'Probably a little of both but you have to put him out of your mind. I know what it means to be in labour and worrying. I think my experience caught up with me after Aislyn was born. I was bitchy as hell post-partum. You had one difficult birth already. Just make this one easy, at least on the outside. Who knows what your little one is doing inside.' Cathy gave the tummy a little pat. She could feel the hardness and knew that the contractions were beginning to work their magic.

Reassured a little by the talk, Holly recognized that Cathy wanted to get home to her own child. The sisters said their goodbyes. Cathy offered a smile of encouragement at the door. She got into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. In a heartbeat, something told her to exit before. She wasn't sure about getting out of the building from another floor but she remembered the story of her young pregnant mother, hurt and abandoned by Freddy and Edgar Raeburn, fleeing from the condo, scared and alone. It was almost a moment of déjà vu, and one which Cathy took to heart. She slipped out on the second floor. Indeed, it was a wise decision. Waiting in the lobby was Kardin!

… **..**

Jacob knew he could trust his wife. He wasn't too sure about her inner Diosa persona. In a way he almost felt sorry for Kardin if Cathy became riled. He picked up his pace after her text, stopping only once to purchase some interesting articles which would suit his needs and those of his family. At home, his daughter was safe and sound, tended by her loving grandmother and Sue. He dropped his package of trinkets and picked her up. Rather than wait for bedtime he gave her a quick bath, changed her clothes and returned to the kitchen where Sue had dinner ready. As soon as he knew Cathy was on her way everything was set up to eat. Jacob was anxious to prepare his defense strategy for the family. The spectre of Kardin hung over his head. Each day the weight became more and more unbearable.

Much later in the evening, Cathy joined her husband in the study. 'What on earth is that stuff?'

'C'mon in. I need your nose.'

'Probably the first time you ever asked me for that body part.'

'I have realized that some of my skills are underdeveloped. While we were up in Albany, I was astounded by the scents of the herbs and flowers and trees. Living below sure deadened my sense of smell. I know when you wear perfume, it stands out, but I could not describe your particular scent. It was weird and yet, I am pretty sure I could find you if I had to do it by smell alone.'

Cathy chose not to make an issue out of his comments. She knew that Jacob was already extraordinary in many ways. He could find her in a heartbeat if needed. She proceeded to sniff various small pots of herbs and oils. Jacob had been told by Betty- Two Blocks to get some coffee beans as a cleanser between sniffs. He encouraged his wife to describe any feelings she associated with the smells.

'This, this is a powerhouse. I felt it right down to my toes. Makes my body tingle.'

Jacob smiled. 'This it is!.

He opened his bag of trinkets and pulled out one of several necklaces with a pendant which could hold some herbs or aromatherapy scents. He filled a tiny bag made of silk and placed it inside the pendant.

'Are all the patterns the same?' Cathy looked through each one in the pile and chose a pattern which seemed to give her a message only she could interpret. 'I like this one.'

'I am asking you to wear it whenever you go to Holly. It is a talisman and I pray that it will repel any energy he sends your way.'

Cathy place the chain around her neck and allowed the pendant to fall between her breasts. She immediately felt a heat rise and spread out from her body. Jacob had to take a step back as his wife exploded into waves of colours. Her smile was a curious blend of seduction and power. For one fleeting moment he felt almost sorry for Kardin.


	9. Chapter 9

Whispers from the Edge of Darkness – Chapter 9

The abrupt end to an evening of necessary work could not dismay Jacob no matter how hard he tried to scold himself for getting distracted. There was hardly a day when Cathy could fail to stir his senses. He long ago accepted that her magic would sometimes reach heights beyond even his imaginings. At such times they were often below in the privacy of the Lower Sanctuary. The previous night was spontaneous and rich with passion. He had to remove the simple talisman of herbs from her neck if he ever hoped to get some sleep.

Even as the sun rose to signal another day, he was still bemused by it all. Jacob hoped that the same reaction would not be unleashed on Kardin. Cathy's powerful aura was a thing of beauty but it represented both her passion and her fury. Jacob was happy to be the recipient of her passion. He hoped that only the deep and abiding anger against a man who used Lena and forced mother and daughter to be separated would lay at the heart of any face to face meetings with Kardin. Until her anger was directed at the source, she could not begin to heal that aspect of her life. His goal was to mitigate any destructive pathway which would jeopardize Holly or her children or the unique relationship of the triad.

Despite his desire for more intimacy, Jacob dragged himself out of bed early to finish what had been left behind the night before. His mother, daughter, and father were on his mind as he filled their sachets. He created a separate blend for Mémé but decided against offering anything for Holly or Brian unless asked. Their relationship with Kardin was entirely different. Satisfied that he was as prepared as ever, Jacob got ready for work despite a great desire to lose himself in his wife's arms again. He tiptoed into the room for a last look and whispered goodbye before grabbing a coffee and muffin from Sue and sailing out the door.

 **…..**

At the office, much of his demeanour was at odds with the seriousness of his work and a current case which had stretched the imagination of the team trying to solve a puzzle.

'What's up with you?' his assistant asked.

'I don't have to be same everyday, Ziggy.'

'That's just it. You usually are! Serious and studious!'

Jacob tried hard to school his features but failed miserably. 'I'm both those things but I'm also just happy today, on a personal level, despite the other bad things afoot.'

Ziggy laughed determined not to probe further. He had seen Jacob's wife. 'Well on a serious note, I have something I thought might interest you. We spent the better part of yesterday looking at any connection between the Mesmer cases.'

'Mesmer?'

'Yeah well the name kind of fits their demeanour. Seems the right way to sum up the cause of their strange behaviour – _mesmerized_ , but I want you to have a look at this.'

Ziggy approached Jacob's desk with a couple of city maps. Jacob inhaled deeply as he looked at the strange but crystal-clear markings. 'How on earth did you work this one out?'

I have spent my whole life looking at the Star of David. The six points are fixed in my mind's eye. Geometrically, on this map, these six dots when connected, form the same pattern. So, we know all the victims were within a kind of circle but if we see it as a pointed star and see where all the lines criss-cross from point to point, there is an intersection which is common to both the perpetrators and victims.'

'You are right! Do we know if there is anything within that intersection that they could have in common?'

'Hard to say. It's a pretty busy area of Brooklyn. We would have to go and have a look.'

'Hmmm…how about a list of the business located there or ask someone from the local police station to give us a head's up.'

'Ok, I'll get the list first.' His face registered an uncharacteristic air of disappointment.

'Our detective work is here Ziggy. I'm not taking any chances with either one of us going out and snooping around.'

Jacob was surprised at just how disappointed his assistant seemed to be. Problem solving did have its rewards but suspects were not always eager to have strangers snooping around. Jacob found that out early on in his career. A vision of his first director, John Civco came to mind. Jacob remembered being called on the carpet for taking things into his own hands. He was reminded that a lot of preliminary work had to be done before hand and it should be a group effort. While he didn't always follow the rules himself, Ziggy's wellbeing was part of his responsibility. Jacob was taking no chances.

Within the hour, Ziggy came back with a list of the local businesses. 'Instead of sending someone, I just did a google live view. Most of what's on the list is verifiable.'

Jacob surveyed the names quickly. His eyes strayed back to the middle of the list, to one place in particular. The name stood out from other more conventional retail businesses. 'Is this a church or some kind of meeting place?'

'It's a registered church, kind of non-denominational with meetings on a regular basis. Serves young people, former drug addicts, ex cons… no history of legal problems. Seems to be a legitimate organization.'

'Check it out. I'm going down to holding. They have one of the perps there. Text me if you come up with anything unusual.'

 **...**

Cathy woke slowly from her deeply satisfying sleep. Memories of the previous night flooded her body. Startled by her retreat from reality and the languorous state which held her spellbound, she jumped up remembering her daughter and hurried to Aislyn´s room. The little girl wasn´t in her bed. Cathy worried for a brief moment till she heard Sue call out from downstairs.

´She´s here having breakfast. Take your time.´

Cathy took a deep breath and stretched her achy body. The muscles felt sore but in a nice way. A head shake was all she could muster to explain away the raw passions of the previous night. A shower helped. Once done, she sat at the side of the bed and picked up the herbal laden talisman, staring at its beauty. Jacob chose well. Cathy felt the power of it just holding the locket. Later she would take it into her meditation room and try to intuit any further insights. She checked her phone for messages from Jacob. There was a lengthy directive about the other talismans. She decided to join her daughter and Sue for breakfast, then deal with it.

It was midday before she could take a few minutes to herself. Aislyn was off to the park with Catherine and Sue before her midday nap. Cathy took all the lockets up to her room. She lay them out one by one seeing in a flash of insight what each might do to support the wearer. She made one small adjustment. To Aislyn's locket, she added a tiny drop of the gold laden amniotic sac fluid. She didn't believe that Kardin would try to take her child, but he had no scruples in the past. His present reformation, if true, was not a guarantee of anything. When she was done Cathy said her final prayers, wrapped each locket individually in cloth, and left her sacred space.

A little later she had an opportunity to sit with Catherine and just talk. It was rare for her mother-in-law not to have some activities outside the home. An uncharacteristically free day meant family time. They shared some of Sue's treats and chatted about many things but at the back of her mind, Cathy knew she had to update Catherine, as Jacob had requested.

'Do you and Jacob really suspect that Kardin will try something so foolish?'

'It's not foolish to him, Mom. You know better than me what lifelong criminals are like. Jacob just wants to ensure your safety, all of us really. Their last encounter ended well for him. We are stronger now but who knows what Kardin has done over the years to enhance himself, one way or another.'

'Do you believe that he will attempt to harm me or Vincent?'

'As a means to an end, yes! He has no scruples. We are Holly's team, her support. We must hold strong together. What Jacob has done is not foolproof, but it sets up an auric barrier which we hope Kardin cannot penetrate. If you and Dad don't feel safe, stay here or go below, but don't wander out unless you are protected.'

'We'll probably stay here. Vincent will not allow you or Jacob to take this on alone. It strikes me that Kardin may be working on a cleverly constructed multi -pronged approach. I am going to ask Diana to do a little digging and see if she can pinpoint any unusual activity. He has so many holdings around the world. I doubt that he could not have left all of his industries to strangers. That man's finger is on a pulse somewhere.'

'Yes of course. I never think about the criminal mind. I can only work in the here and now but as you say It, I can see that he would have to have some pipeline. Whatever Jacob did at that first meeting wasn't necessarily meant to last a lifetime.'

Catherine had been curious about her son's sudden interest in Howard's country estate and the farm next door. It all made sense in context of Cathy explanation. Catherine and Vincent had seen their share of threats by members of the clan. None should ever be taken lightly. She would put her own investigative wheels in motion. Kardin was but one member seeking the secrets and a certain power which belonged solely to Vincent and his offspring, Jacob and Aislyn. However, the clan was large and stretched out to the far corners of the world, each branch protecting its own holdings.

Kardin was a descendant of the second son of the last great Diosa. He had been trying for decades to improve his status but was foiled at every turn. Capturing Lena had been his last hope. Because she gave birth in the tunnels, he assumed that her daughter Cathy belonged to someone outside the clan. Kardin used her unknown status and vulnerability to impregnate her before clearing her mind, taking their newborn daughter and leaving her and Cathy to suffer on the streets.

Holly was raised without the knowledge of her mother but was always aware that she would hold a place of honour in the Lion Clan. It was not a role she cherished. Somehow, she knew there was something else for her to do. Running away and finding Jacob and Cathy was a revelation and an opening to her past and present. Still, her father intervened and tried to separate them. In the end, joining with her half sister and brother-in- law was the catalyst which kept her sane until they could form the triad which enabled all their powers. None of them was ever sure about vulnerabilities except during the pregnancies. They learned that it would be a time for them to band together and support the weaker of the trio.

That Kardin arrived at a time when Holly would be susceptible was suspicious, even if he had every right to want to see his grandsons. It was a conundrum. Kardin could not physically best Vincent in a fight. He could not program Jacob's mind to do his bidding. He could not challenge the present circumstances. He failed with Holly. Only a next generation child would allow him to achieve his ends. Holly was not willing, despite the love for her father, to give into his power grab. However, her new baby was bringing some unusual events into play. As a second son, with the right partner, the growing child could tap into resources not yet known and would have millions of dollars to pick and choose who to challenge. Brian, Holly's husband was a second son, married to the infinity, the source of the eight. Each of their children would be blessed. Taking one would give Kardin a chance. It was a compelling story which Catherine reviewed with her anxious daughter-in-law, each vowing to be on guard, especially if Kardin hoped to remain in New York for any length of time.

Not that far away, in the Manhattan condo, Kardin, who sat observing his beautiful daughter, had thoughts run along similar lines. Part of him was extraordinarily proud of her beauty and the manifestation of almost everything he thought possible. Whatever Cathy had with Jacob did not seem to rise to the level of giving birth to the eight sons. He dismissed them as minor players. In the back of his mind, he fought the urge to think beyond the moment, desperately hoping the natural urges of his own youthful programming would not supersede what should be a happy moment in their lives. Each day he visited with her, watching as she prepared herself mentally and physically for the birth. Each day he took time and patience, sincerely apologizing for the past, expressing his regret of unsavoury actions, praising her work at the center, and promising to make things right. He enjoyed the company of his grandson Hari and acted as if the past few years had never occurred. If it took another 20 years to realize his dream, Kardin was prepared to wait. As he sat humming softly, noting the serene smile on his daughter's face, it came to him in a flash that all he had to do was to bring her back into his fold.

Jacob was surprised by the youthfulness of all the people involved in the minor robberies. The man sitting on the other side of the door was in his mid to late twenties. Like the woman he had seen the previous day, the young man sat at the table, not noticing the guard but finding something which seemed to hold his interest on the bare wall. Jacob also stared, allowing his mind the freedom to absorb any energy or knowledge that might be swirling around his head. Even with the closed door between them he could feel a circular energy that seemed to flow in a loop around the man's head and hands. Jacob remembered that the only real exchange at the crime scenes was some odd hand movements. He entered the room slowly, nodded at the guard and again sat down at a right angle to the young man.

He spoke a few words, repeated some of the hand movements he had seen in the videos but to no avail. There was no change in the demeanour. As much as he hated to acknowledge it, he may have to call in a hypnotist to try and break whatever words held the man spellbound. He muttered something under his breath as he pushed back his chair. To his surprise the man turned to look at him.

'It's done. It's done. It's done.'

The whispered response puzzled Jacob. 'What's done?'

The man turned away. Jacob recognized in a heartbeat that the whisper mattered more than the words. He repeated the question in a softer tone, motioning for the guard, who had leaned in suspiciously, to relax.

'I have taken and I have given. I am blessed.'

Jacob didn't expect to get more out of the suspect, but it did open his mind to the review of the workings of the church/help center which had been on the list. He quickly formulated a plan which would not include Ziggy. _Do as I say but not as I do,_ he thought.

 **…**

'You didn't think I would put together some clothes for Rob to bring you and not be curious about what you're doing…did you?'

'I confess that I did but now that you are here, I am happy to see you.'

Jacob had asked Rob to pick him up at a place away from the building which housed his offices. He had no wish to be seen straying from his usual routine. He left Ziggy with instructions to check deeper and see if there was any more information about the church center and text him if he found anything new. As he jumped into the van his cell phone beeped. Because he was surprised to see his wife sitting in the back, looking as lovely as ever, the phone was forgotten. Powerful feelings washed over him again. He could not resist a loving kiss before stripping down from his suit and putting on the jeans and pullover shirt from the bag. Despite his body needs, he had a job to do. He gave Rob instructions about the destination and sat back to listen to Cathy talk about Aislyn and the lovely day spent in the company of her grandmother.

'I'm really happy. Mama seems so busy lately. She needs to take a day off now and again.'

'We did talk about what's happening as well. She is going to ask Diana to do a bit of discrete digging. What's going on now Jacob? Is this something to do with Kardin?'

'The series of cases I was telling you about, seems to have some common ground with him. There is a site, which Ziggy and I believe, is common to all the perpetrators. I want to pay a visit there myself.'

'Will you be safe? We don't need to add more risk to what we already have.'

'There is no guarantee of safety anywhere. We just have to be vigilant. They won't know me and the premise of their service is welcoming all those who are troubled, to come in and find comfort. Since I have my own sense of comfort in your arms, I can't be seduced into falling for another.'

Cathy laughed. Her husband was very amorous of late. He switched from a man possessed about finding a simple way to protect his family to the passionate lover she desired. _Our life truly moves in cycles. We are who we need to be…. different depending on so many circumstances._ Cathy did not dwell on thoughts about the adaptability of humans. They had reached their destination.

'I'll wait here for you.'

Cathy watched as Jacob walked towards the entrance to an older building. She couldn't read the sign from her position but looked up information on her phone. She wanted to know what Jacob found fascinating about a community church and how it played into their concern about Kardin and the recent cases disrupting the surrounding community. She knew he would share. Despite her curiosity, she sat still grateful for Rob's protective eye.

Jacob entered the building like a man on a mission. He thought a lot about how to apply himself as a person and decided that honesty and purpose would stand him in good stead. He looked around the foyer and reception before approaching a desk where a young lady, tattooed from head to foot, with more puncture wounds in her ears and nose and lips than Jacob had ever seen.

'Is there someone I could speak to about….'

'For yourself or someone else?'

'A group.'

The young woman clearly did not have patience for dialogue beyond a few words. She picked up her cell phone and sent a message to someone.

'Just wait over there.'

Jacob did as he was told. Within a short period of time a man, perhaps in his mid-forties approached arm extended. Jacob felt comfortable shaking hands. He already sensed an honesty. They introduced themselves.

'I've come here today to get help for my group of young people. They need a place of support once they leave our care.'

'Sounds intriguing. Come with me, if you have time. Let's talk.'

Once Jacob was satisfied that the man, Tom, presented no threat he made the decision to ask Cathy to join him, knowing that she would pick up on any thread of ideas he put forward. They sat at the back of what seemed to be a small auditorium. The lighting was muted and soft music played in the background. Jacob went on to explain about his small community of abandoned children who lived within the confines of a protected area.

'They have no one except each other but at some time in their lives they have to leave and make their way into the world which abandoned them. A place to live is not as important as a place where they can turn if they lose their way, another community which supports them as they are.'

Tom seemed taken aback by the sincerity in Jacob's words. He looked over at Cathy, acknowledged her nod before turning back to Jacob. He went on to outline some of the services which the community center offered before speaking about the Church facilities.

'We have been lucky. The new pastor has brought a sense of peace to our programs. Right now, it seems to serve us well. Previously we had more of a fire and brimstone format, too authoritarian. The change has been quite amazing. A few who don't like it have left but generally there is a calmer air after our services. We have a board of community advocates who determine any new programs we develop or changes to our mandate. I think they made a good move. The pastor is engaging while being quietly effective.'

'Seems to be a good fit. Our group is not religious though. We are more spiritual, focusing on using the golden rule as our guiding force.' Jacob thought of Father and the way he directed the world below for so many years.

'Oh, I get it,' Tom conceded. We are also non-denominational and open to all paths of belief. Pastor Dylan has spent years in Tibet and India, meditating under the direction of Gurus, Swamis, Monks, you name it, but he brings a message of peace and love and of course, the music which cleanses the heart, body and mind. Some of it's playing right now.'

Jacob and Cathy were aware of the softness of the music and had to admit to its calming effect.

'It is compelling,' Jacob conceded, feeling an almost overwhelming urge to just stay put.

'Our golden rule is simple. Give and receive in love and you will be blessed.'

Jacob tried to hide his surprise. Surely this kindly man, who spoke from the heart, could not be involved in a scheme to commit crimes. What he said, echoed the words of the young man in the holding cell. Something was amiss between words and actions. Jacob didn't want to probe further but he did need answers. He asked for details about doing a presentation for the board at some future point. If the organization was legitimate, it could serve a useful purpose helping or mentoring the young children in the tunnels, who would be entering adulthood and wanting to live above. However, the key to some type of false programming of the mind, seemed to rest with the Pastor whose progress through life had much in common with Kardin!


	10. Chapter 10

Whispers from the Edge of Darkness – Chapter 10

'How did you feel in there KitCat?'

'To be honest, I was feeling kind of mellow. At first, I just wanted to lay down and sleep. Then I had a weird feeling of weightlessness. If we were still in Lake Placid, I would have tried to fly off that mountain. How did you feel?'

'Like there was a moving picture going through my head. My sense is, that if people who are susceptible to certain sounds listen to it, they might act on suppressed feelings. My question, are the feelings implanted or brought to light by the music and what is it all about? After dinner I'm going to do a little research.'

'I kind of thought so. Don't be too late. I have some feelings I want to discuss with you.'

Jacob laughed and hugged his wife. He understood without any further words what those feelings entailed.

After the shared family dinner, Jacob excused himself, despite knowing that his parents wanted to discuss or formulate a plan.

'I'm sorry Dad, Mama but I feel that I need to have an answer to this problem before I face Kardin. If he is involved in this particular scheme it has to be stopped. If he isn't, and its just a coincidence, the church has to be made aware of the subtle risk inherent in their programs. They serve a highly susceptible clientele. And…..all this has to be done before Holly starts her labour.'

Neither parent pressed him further understanding the need for research. Jacob expressed gratefulness for their patience, before leaning down to kiss his daughter. He didn't know what possessed him to say anything, but he hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, 'y _ou know papa loves you'_. The little body shifted. Tiny arms reached around his neck and hugged him tight. It was a different feeling from any so many other hugs she had given. _There is yet another lesson here for me,_ he thought. Jacob attacked his computer with gusto. It didn't take long for him to find similar questions to his own. Answers followed just as quickly. As he pushed his chair back from the computer table over two hours later, Jacob did a review of certain things noted over the past few weeks.

Whispers, winds and echoes represented the life flow of the tunnels. It had always been a backdrop, much like an ongoing melody, to the story of his early life. He sensed that those types of sound were embedded in his cellular memory and didn't stand out as unusual. Another frequent sound came from the signalling system used below. He considered the tenor of the pipe music and what it meant. Pascal had mastered the art of creating sounds and tones that could extend out and reach everyone from end to end of the world below. The master of pipe music had always been able to bring people to action or to calm, depending on the situation. This was the music of Jacob's life, rich with subtle nuance.

Making love to Cathy in the deeper chambers often created endless echoes of her voice. The unusual feedback frightened her. To him, the sound had been empowering. Jacob let his mind wander over the time in Lake Placid, the sounds on the hills versus the sounds at the edge of the water, even noting the difference below the surface. Most compelling of his recent memories was the time he spent walking through the farm in Albany. Jacob visualized the beautiful trees, the scent of pine and cedar filling the air, the sound of the branches whipping and waving in the wind and watching dried leaves dance in the whorls shifting life at the surface of earth in an endless circular pattern.

All of it, felt like a blessing to his already well-developed perceptiveness, an opportunity to further open his body and mind. He remembered the moment of awareness in the field in Albany, thinking of how malnourished his senses were from living below and yet in many ways they had actually been heightened to the subtleties of sound rather than the glaring noise of life above. Again, he wondered, _does this have anything to do with Kardin or is it just my preparation for facing a new type of foe?_

The letters ASRM, which came up again and again as he googled on his computer, ran through his mind. The terminology was new to him but not an understanding of its action upon the senses. Understanding the meaning of an autonomic response to subtle sound was made easier by his recent experiences. The availability of information on the internet allowed him to mesh it all together and note the possibilities. What he saw was neither harmful nor illegal but to an untutored mind, the use of any device whether physical or mental held a risk, especially if intentionally applied. To this conundrum he applied his common sense and formulated a plan.

It was too late to do more than join his waiting wife in bed, but he would have to tread carefully over the next few days.

…

Jacob woke early hoping to slip out before anyone was up. He could not however, bypass his anxious father.

'We haven't spoken in awhile son. I am worried.'

'Dad I know you are pulled in lots of different directions these days. I don't want you to have to worry about Kardin. You'll know if he makes a pest of himself.'

'Don't make light of it Jacob. No matter how much I have to do below, this family is still my priority. Now….what are you working on and what do you hope to achieve?'

'Dad, I don't know. I want to understand what moves me, in the here and now, to look into certain things. If Kardin is a threat and uses subtle energy I want us to be protected. An outright physical fight is out of the question for him. I want to know what techniques he uses to manipulate people to his will.'

'Is that what the locket is for, a form of subtle protection?'

'Yes, did you try it on?'

'I did. You mother was… said I seemed different.'

Vincent was clearly embarrassed. He didn't need to be more explicit. Jacob could hardly contain his smile. 'It's meant to heighten your aura. People who love you will be drawn to it. I am hoping that those who don't will be repelled. That remains to be seen. Will you make sure to wear it when you go out? If Holly was able to make her way below, Kardin will too, if he feels it will suit him. I can't see him wanting to challenge you, but who knows?'

Father and son spoke for a few minutes longer but Jacob was anxious to get to work and clear at least one part of his mind. Ziggy also came in early bursting with excitement over the results of his research.

'I sent you a message yesterday after you left. Didn't you get it?'

Jacob realized that he left his phone in the pants he changed in the van. His mind had been preoccupied and he forgot all about it. 'I'm sorry Ziggy. What news did you have?'

'The community center is a legitimate business, well run according to its filings, but the church is another matter. They have a new pastor who has changed the format a lot in recent months. The last pastor had been skimming money and abusing the kids who came to him for spiritual counselling. As you know, many of them were already troubled. He apparently did a masterful type manipulation on them. Just as a reference, you may want to look up Jonestown and what happened there when you have time. The reactions here, as you can imagine varied a bit from that story, but a disaster was just waiting to happen.'

'And nobody saw or said anything?'

'Some members complained but their concerns were not addressed appropriately. Anyway, the guy is in Jail waiting trial. Has his own lawyer and there is a host of charges; embezzlement, fraud, sexual assault and force-able confinement. He wasn't fussy either…. male or female, any age. Seems he was looking for a type of vulnerability. Despicable character.'

'Does he have any other trails?'

'Some kid stuff, petty crimes. Turned himself around when he got ' _religion_ '. He came out of the Midwest originally. Divorced parents, was pretty much left to raise himself.'

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't see Kardin interfering in this case. Perhaps it was all meant to be an eye opener for him. He smiled at Ziggy, pleased with the quick fact finding.

'Check around and see if you can find a therapist who deals with hypnosis and/or post traumatic stress disorder. I am going to talk to Cam. Do we know for sure if all of them were registered or attended the community center or had contact with him?'

'For sure seven of them did. Don't know about the others yet but I will keep digging.'

Jacob nodded and went off to find the PD who would ultimately be responsible for mounting a defense for the people in jail. He hoped that the information would allow them to get the help they needed before trial. He thought that it might be a good idea to speak with the disgraced pastor but as a learning experience only. Not much more would could be gained to help the people already arrested but it would be interesting to see the method used in action. For the moment, he let it slide.

Cam was pleased with the information Jacob provided. In a million years he would not have figured out the process which affected his clients. Cam had heard about Jacob many times from his colleagues. He didn't quite believe that his well-known efficiency could come up with questions and answers so easily. And yet, like many before him, who were skeptical of Jacob's abilities, he could not help but be swayed by the practical way the problem was solved, never making anyone look inadequate. Smiling broadly, Cam thanked Jacob and went off to begin prepping a defense for his clients.

 **…**

Cathy was determined to have as little contact with Kardin as possible, but she could not ignore her sister. Holly most often appeared calm and in control during their frequent telephone conversations. It seemed that Kardin preferred to visit in the late afternoon early evening. If visiting, Cathy choose to get in and out by noon. Her best excuse was a need to be at the center. No one understood that better than Holly. When Cathy approached her sister wearing the necklace for the first time, Holly remarked on a difference but could not identify the source.

'Your perspective on a lot of things has changed. You know that. Don't worry about me unless something else is bothering you?' Cathy shrugged off her sister's comment.

'I feel fine. I am beginning to feel a lot of pressure. This guy is bigger that Hari. I may have to do a little more work to push him out.'

'Are you worried?'

'Weren't you?'

'I didn't have a clue. Totally clueless!' Cathy made a gesture with her hands.

Holly laughed. Her laughter soon gave way to tears and the inevitable knock on the door from Brian.

'I'm OK,' she spoke to the crack in the door. Turning to Cathy, she whispered, 'I was trying to break my 'water' but it didn't work.'

'Are you sure you're OK?'

'Yes, I am getting punch drunk. My dad says I need to calm down. He plays music for me and I have to say it works but it doesn't really. Jesula says my cervix is already opening. I think the midwives call it a multip's os. I just need some effective contractions.'

'You know more than I did. Can I do anything for you?'

'Ask Jacob to be ready. I think it will be soon and I need for both of you to be here.'

It was always the same type of conversation with each visit. Holly displayed both knowledge and trepidation. Cathy couldn't remember if her sister had been the same with the last baby.

'We are ready,' she affirmed. 'Just rest.'

Cathy leaned over and hugged her sister.

'What is that you are wearing. Is it a new perfume?'

'Yes, it's called… 'Placid'. Jacob made it for me.'

Cathy could see an immediate response in her sister.

'Placid? You mean it makes you placid or he found it in Lake Placid?'

'No, he actually found it in Albany. Loved the scent of some herbs in the Gov's garden and decided to try making me something to celebrate our journey.'

Holly stared at the amulet for quite a while. 'It's beautiful. Is there anything he can't do? Don't answer. When I get back my ' _senses_ ' I'll talk with him.'

Cathy chuckled. Out of her Diosa mode, Holly could sometimes be funny and charming. Much as she wanted to stay, Cathy felt the need to get away. Holly had said somethings that were important. After one last goodbye, she waved to Brian, Sonrisa, her mother Jesula, the midwife and headed down the elevator deep in thought. Cathy knew that Holly took life too seriously sometimes. Their different upbringing forced a sense of responsibility on both them. Cathy to survive and Holly to find her own way but, the lowering of energetic responsibilities in pregnancy seemed to ease a burden on her sister's mind and heart. It puzzled Cathy that this seemingly positive change had come about with Kardin present.

Holly mentioned music in their conversation. She wondered if Kardin was using a similar kind of mind manipulation to that which she and Jacob experienced in the church. The thought came and went quickly out of her head. Holly didn't seem mesmerized. She talked less and less about the fear of her baby's abduction and more about the birth itself. _Maybe Kardin has changed,_ she thought. _Maybe he was just simply playing some beautiful music for his daughter, helping her to relax._ _How wonderful if he turned into the perfect grandfather!_ Cathy hoped with all her heart that it would be so. Despite her forgiving thoughts, it was still not time for her to have any encounter with Kardin. She hurried out the door hoping that she would not have to face him anytime soon. Beyond the manipulative control of his daughter, her heart held another deeply embedded grudge which could not be easily shifted.

Since his arrival, Cathy increased the security at the warehouse. She doubted that Kardin would actually try and access the building. Few men were ever allowed to enter but extra guards at the perimeter was important. Once in her office, she called home to check on Aislyn before calling her grandmother.

'Mémé, Holly keeps hinting that her time is close. Where are you?'

'I am in Albany. In fact, I was just packing my bag to come down. Holly called me last night. She sounds well but uncertain. Howard is away on business for a couple of days and I would rather be there than here. Ledgister is driving me and….. I have some more news for you. Maybe we can meet for dinner.'

'Come to my place. Aislyn will be thrilled. You will not be surprised to learn that she is on the piano every day!'

Cathy hung up shortly after. She felt buoyed by the idea of having her grandmother close by. She had come to feel a deep and abiding love for Hélène, a love that grew out of admiration for her strength and courage.

Last but not least on her list, she sent a text to Jacob updating him on her day and the plan for the evening. At least for one night, she hoped life would be uneventful.

 **…..**

Cathy could almost feel the glow that emanated from her grandmother. It wasn't the same as she experienced with Vincent and Catherine. 'Mémé's aura was different and yet so well deserved. Despite years of living with a brutish husband, losing a beautiful daughter and being disrespected by her children, Hélène still managed to wear her wrinkles and grey hair with dignity and grace. To give herself a little more time, Cathy left the center a little bit early. She wanted to give Sue a chance to cook and hopefully give Aislyn a chance to share time with Mémé before everyone else came home. Ledgister, who never missed an opportunity to prepare a delicious meal, hooked up with Sue in the kitchen determined to create a feast. While it was clear that the two could not have a relationship, their love of cooking set them up to work like two co-conspirators, ready to outdo each other. No one knew how that relationship evolved but it was a chance to get the best they both had to offer.

While the two cooks were busy in the kitchen, Cathy sat upstairs with Mémé, talking and watching Aislyn sit at her little piano and play simple, unknown, made up songs.

'You said you have some news. What's going on? Whatever it is, it sure is making you happy.'

'Two things ma petite belle. First, Howard will not be running for Governor again. They have found someone capable and willing. Howard likes both men on either ticket but he says it is up to the people of the state who they want. He has done his best.'

'Have you thought beyond that time? Is there something you would like to do?'

'It is hard for me to even imagine my life as it is much less to add something even more glorious but I do have… a..a..'

Cathy rarely ever saw her grandmother without words. In truth, if she got lost on the English words, the French was never far away. Without prompting but silently offering a willing ear, Cathy waited.

'When I first received that piece of music from Reiba, it haunted me day and night. I could almost see a story in each note, in each cadence, but could never truly visualize the reality of it until Jacob brought the truth to life and shared it with us. Of course, there was much more music and a far greater story than could ever be imagined. Some of it doesn't make sense, even to me, but I felt compelled create an arrangement of the music and the story in such a way that it would pay homage to Howard's father. If he didn't care deeply about the music, Howard would not have played it year after year at the Governor's Ball.'

Hélène stopped to take a breath. Cathy could feel the excitement pouring out of her. 'What have you created 'Mémé?'

'To be honest, I am not sure yet, but Philippe has had a look at it, orchestrated and arranged some of it, and cleaned up my usual loose ends so that we have a theater style production. My hope, my wish …. my something is to organize a production of it and present it to Howard when the time is right.'

'Oh my God! Are you serious? Did you do that? Really?'

Cathy's surprise and joy were infectious. Aislyn came and hugged her mother and great-grandmother. Sue called up to see if everything was alright, just as her cell phone beeped with a message from Jacob.

'I think I have to learn to tone down a bit,' she said while tapping out a quick text to Jacob, 'but this is great news. I am so happy for you 'Mémé.'

'I can see that. Thank you for validating my work even though you haven't heard it yet. I still have a way to go before it can be performed but getting it all down on paper, was the biggest hurdle for me.'

'That part I can understand. I think I felt kinda the same when we first opened LENA. It was like a dream come true, not to mention Jacob in my life, you, finding my mother's family, a sister and…..'

Cathy was speechless. She just hugged her grandmother, feeling her eyes fill with tears of joy. So many moments of incredible ups and downs had filled her own being in recent years. To share the same joy of achievement with her grandmother was icing on a cake of life.

'Are you open to sharing this news with everyone yet?'

'No, I don't want to put this in front of Holly's need for family support. After the birth, if all goes well, I will start thinking of how to get at least one performance out of it. Philippe and I will discuss it when he comes. He is flying out tomorrow, by the way. He wants to be here for Holly too.'

'My lips are sealed, except maybe to Jacob but I am looking forward to our next adventure.'

Despite some thought that the evening may be curtailed by a call from Holly, no phone rang to interrupt what turned out to be a great family dinner. Catherine returned from a late meeting to find her house busy with dinner guests and food galore and talk. Vincent and Jacob were home earlier than usual to share in the joy of yet another family dinner and talk about what was to come. No one forgot for a moment that any kind of trouble may be brewing outside, but inside the walls of the Brownstone there was laughter and a rare moment of fleeting, unfettered happiness.

In fact, it was two more days before Holly's baby decided to make its way into the world _. 'My water broke this morning. Not much in the way of contractions but please come now.'_ The text message came early, buzzing modern messaging into nature's morning vision of a cloudless autumn sunshine. Cathy was grateful that it was a weekend. Plans were in place to cover Aislyn's care, get in touch with 'Mémé and Papa, who were staying in the same building, and ensure the Center was being supervised and monitored. It didn't take long for the well rehearsed plan to take physical shape. Within two hours everyone had gathered. Everyone except Kardin. Holly had no doubt he would know intuitively that her status changed but she made it clear from the outset there was to be no confrontation until the baby was born. If he could not rein in his need to interfere, he was to stay away. Despite her increasing pain and discomfort, she remained in control, but her father's absence said a lot about his own self control.


	11. Chapter 11

Whispers from the Edge of Darkness - Chapter 11

On the seemingly endless ride to the condominium, Cathy tried to keep her mind focused on the only portion of the day that mattered; the safe birth of Holly's baby! By now she had grown used to large family gatherings. The last one had been Aislyn's naming ceremony. Ritual and music were the overarching themes. Food and drink topped off a wonderful celebration. Post birth recovery and fine tuning the details kept her busy. Sadly, this gathering had a sinister undertone. The whole event could be a disaster. That the potential of one man's behaviour could diminish the joy of such a day seemed horrific. She tried not to dwell on the negative, but old feelings struggled to break through.

Any trip to that condo, where her life had taken many twists and turns, tended to rekindle feelings of fear and anger. The higher the stakes, the greater the anxiety. Beside her in the car, Jacob seemed serene. For him, the scenario was much better than Holly's first birth in which he had been called to deliver a breech, premature baby. That would not happen again. Holly was well prepared.

For days, Cathy considered the many possible risks of exposing her daughter to the machinations of Kardin. In the end, she left Aislyn with Vincent and Catherine. She felt bad about leaving her daughter, but Rob could return to the house and bring them after the birth, if it was appropriate and safe. She did not want to be divided between caring for her sister, worrying about Aislyn and keeping an eye on Kardin. With those decisions made, she held firm to her inner strength, praying that the day would bring nothing but happiness.

Jacob felt the anxious ebb and flow of energy in the touch of his wife. For his part, the preparation exceeded everything he could have imagined. His learning curve had been steep and filled with the joys of nature in a way he never previously enjoyed. The amulets were effective. Holly had chosen to wear hers. Brian was immune to Kardin's energy. Hélène and Philippe were protected. Should his parents need to come, they would be guided by his instructions. Deep down inside, Jacob only worried about his daughter. He made no gestures to Cathy, to sway her one way or the other about bringing Aislyn along. In the end, he was happy that she chose not to. She would be safe with her grandfather. Jacob was not convinced that Holly's second son was Kardin's true target!

Everyone allowed Holly to direct her day. She was aware and knowledgeable about her body. The connection with her baby son seemed to be beyond anyone's understanding. It was as if they spoke to each other. Like Cathy, Holly had set up a birthing room in the large condo specifically for the day. Music played softly in the background. An electric water fountain gave off a comforting glow along with the sound of flowing water. A single bed had been turned against the wall and at the center, propped up against several pillows was Holly, smiling between her deep breaths.

The children were out with Erin and Sonrisa. Jesula was keeping track of Holly's progress. The only strange sight was Brian sitting close by his wife. Cathy often wondered if they were a couple at all. She rarely saw them together, holding hands, or sharing a smile but he was as solicitous as any husband and father to be. Every so often Holly would get up and walk while working on a series of maneuvers that Jesula knew would help with the passage of the baby. Brian was both her support and her coach.

A quick check by the midwife indicated that progress was being made.

'I think I will talk now,' Holly stated breathlessly. 'I know that once I get past 5cms, I won't have much chance to speak.'

'Just tell me what you want us to do. I'll organize after that.'

'OK. That sounds good. When Mémé and Papa get here, I want everyone to just relax. When I am ready to push, Cathy, please come and sing to me, sing your song, the one that took you and Jacob to Lake Placid. It's inspiring. I want to be inspired…..just sing, no matter what I do or say. When the baby's head is out, I would like Mémé to sing something, anything, a lullaby, English, French, it doesn't matter. Brian will hand me our son. That's all I ask.'

None of what Holly said was strange and yet there was a desperation in her voice which Cathy could not dismiss. _What the hell?'_ She said nothing. It wasn't the time to question her sister's motives. Cathy remembered her own birthing and how hard she struggled to hold it all together so that her daughter would be born in the right place. For the first time in a long time Cathy remembered one of her most vivid dreams. She saw the birth of the last Diosa, Philippe, Kardin and Vincent's grandmother. Her mind quickly followed the story through time. Holly resembled the beautiful woman who married her Spanish lover and produced eight sons. _I have no idea why this time is different._ Cathy let go of her thoughts and centered herself on Holly's needs. There would be time later to ponder the past.

Philippe and Hélène 's arrival seemed to settle the atmosphere a bit. Cathy passed on her sister's wishes and sat down to wait along with everyone else. There was an abundance of food and drink, along with plenty of conversation, interspersed with a sudden stillness whenever Holly called out during the contractions. At one interval, she called in her grandparents to express her gratitude for their presence. They kissed the top of her head, offered words of comfort and encouragement, and smiled before leaving the room. Holly knew then that she could do what needed to be done. That her father hadn't arrived did not worry her. All her focus turned inwards to the baby.

… **..**

Kardin sat in the back of his limo, trying not to engage a sense of raw power which threatened to overwhelm him. He had tried for the past three to four years to settle the anger within his being and attempt to be a person who could live among family without the mind control which characterized most of his checkered life. At the core of his heart, he made every effort, leaving his empire to others to run, hiding away in the depths of a monastery, learning to control his energy. He didn't feel as if the time spent had been wasted. He had a new understanding of self but the desperate need to manage every situation had never been left behind. He stayed away and fought the desire rather than distress his beloved daughter. Now Kardin was presented with the ultimate challenge to his lifelong desire.

Seducing Lena had been a means to an end. His calculations all bore out the perfect ending. His daughter was a goddess, eventually going on to birth the first of her eight sons. His pride knew no bounds. That she was with Brian rather than Jacob irked him no end. Had he known about Cathy's power he would have kept mother and child. As it was, he used Lena, fostered out her daughter until Hollalea was born then literally abandoned them. He did not have an opportunity to meet Cathy since then, admitted to himself that he had a little fear of her power and anger but hoped that she would remember nothing of her time away from her mother.

The driver of his car had been instructed to just drive around. Kardin was waiting to feel the pull of his daughter's energy before arriving at the condo. He knew that the group awaiting the baby's birth would have no liking for him or his ways and yet he desperately wanted to be present. The aimless driving led to mindless thinking. With a deep sigh, he gave the nod to continue to the destination.

Holly was approaching the final stages of her labour before giving birth. Everyone could feel the rising energy and remained in a state of high alert. Kardin's arrival time was inopportune but then no time would have been perfect. He was unknown physically to all but Jacob. His state of dress and eastern style smock was at odds with the shoulder length curly dark hair, unchanged since his youth. He did not extend his hand but offered a prayer bow to each. He hoped that his demeanour would disarm and diminish any harsh feelings. Only Philippe rose from his seat to introduce himself. He did not extent a hand either, but intentionally positioned himself between Cathy and Kardin. If there was any negative energy, he was determined to bear the brunt of it and save his granddaughter and Hélène.

'Philippe Jardinière. I am Madeleine's biological father.'

'I see you carry your mother's name.'

'How did you know?'

'I have studied the history of the family. There is much to learn. We share a grandmother.'

'Yes, of course.'

Kardin would have like to say more but he was reluctant to engage in any discussion which would bring up a world of hurt for the elegant man facing him. Kardin relaxed. It was another moment in which his new found empathy was on display. He intended that it should remain so. Philippe moved aside, clearly sensing little risk. He and Hélène had discussed how they would approach Kardin when so much history and angst lay between three strangers. As Philippe moved away Hélène stood. She did not approach Holly's father. In a gesture which seemed as natural as anything, she placed her left arm along her waist and allowed her right arm to rest between her breasts with the elegant long fingers placed over her heart.

Kardin recognized the posture. It was one of self-protection, used by ancients to close any overtures of friendship. Kardin knew she was a singer. Perhaps she had prepared herself for those incredible high notes by employing a similar gesture towards her throat but clearly, she did not want him to come closer. Even as he used his incredible skills to read people, especially this hostile group, he felt himself losing his hold on the very fine line between control and comity.

'Madame, I will not insert myself where I am not wanted. If you wish to ask anything of me, I will be waiting in the library.'

Holly's office/library was down the hall and next door to her birthing room. Since the door was closed, Kardin could not see what was happening inside. He could hear the soft moans of his daughter and words from her midwife and Brian. He knocked on the door with his own personal tattoo, letting her know that he had arrived. In the library, Kardin sat in a comfortable chair, pulled his cell phone from a pocket and tried to immerse his festering brain waves into a chant which would restore calm within.

Within a few minutes, he was joined by Jacob.

'Before I say anything, I want you to know how much I appreciate what you have done for my daughter. She told me that you delivered her first son. That you are here…'

'I have a duty and love for her which necessitates my presence.'

'So formal Jacob? I am not here to harm her. I wish for her safe and healthy delivery as much as you, if not more.'

'And then?'

'I must return to my business world.' Kardin raised a hand to forestall any questions from Jacob. 'I will not stay in New York. Most of my business is in India and I have been away too long.'

A pause hung in the air. On either side were many issues waiting to be resolved.

'My wife will not engage with you unless you disturb her senses. She is only focused on her sister's safe birth.' It was the answer to one unspoken and unsolicited question, but one that needed to be verbalized.

Jacob stared ahead. He looked to Kardin's aura, moved forward a step and saw an ever so slight retreat. Jacob smiled, listened carefully for any untoward sounds, saw the rent in the aura, unchanged from their last encounter and left the room satisfied that for now, Kardin still had the weakness that had been his undoing during their last encounter. Jacob had no illusions that much of Kardin's inner work could have been directed at making himself less vulnerable. Either way, he was taking no chances.

Within half an hour of her father's arrival, Cathy approached the final stage of labour. She was not quite fully but the pressure was getting to her. Brian poked his head out the door and called Cathy and Hélène to come in.

'I am in the twilight zone of my labour. Jesula says I have a tiny lip of cervix. The baby has to shift a little and then I can start pushing.' She paused while another contraction took hold of her body. Back arched and head thrown from side to side, she did not alter a well-practiced pattern. Breathing slowly to regain her equilibrium, she continued before the next contraction. 'Please Cathy' she said extending a hand, 'please sing for me. It doesn't need to be what I asked for….yet, just something to take my mind away. Mémé, you too, please?'

Hélène and Cathy had not spoken at length about impromptu singing. Each was prepared for their own song. Cathy held Mémé's hand and felt a strong desire to sing with her grandmother. Their blended voices would be helpful. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly ran down some favourites.

'Let's do this one.'

Cathy hooked up her phone to a mini speaker. They began singing. It was a song from two generations by different artists, but both knew it well and timed its intricate verses to Holly's breathing. Two more songs followed before Holly was ready to start pushing. Cathy began her song. The tempo was slowed slightly. Everyone was observing each push, waiting for that moment when the head would crown. Watching the progress, the women all became lost in the memories of their own birthing's.

In the room next door, Kardin listened carefully to the murmurings. He became focused on the energy of his daughter, knew it was waning but could do little to support her. As the women's voices turned musical, he sat upright, losing track of time and place. Against his will, he was transported back to the time when he sat with Holly's mother while she gave birth.

Kardin had executed his plan well. When Lena left the tunnel to re-establish her life outside, he had been waiting, knowing the secrets of her heritage. He had no time nor patience for the young child she had already. Once he was able to use his skills and hypnotize Lena into believing that he was her savior, Kardin removed the child completely from her mother's orbit. He had, at the back of his mind, the thought that if Lena was amenable and docile, he might keep her but did not want the burden of caring for the unwanted off-spring of her street life. Had he known the truth, what a difference it would have made. Kardin wanted to shake himself for the biggest blunder of his life. How was he to know that the imbecilic and drug addicted Freddy could have impregnated Lena already!

As the muffled sounds of Cathy's voice penetrated his being, he continued to search his mind for the flaw in his character that made him so blind. After Cathy was dispensed to live with an older woman who was paid well to foster her, Kardin tried to woo Lena but she became silent, was often unresponsive and did little more than sit and hum songs all day long. It grated on his nerves. He quickly calculated a good time for conception and using his manipulative skills impregnated her then stood back and waited for his child to be born. The birth was an easy one for Lena. Her mind was drugged with his words. He allowed her to feed their child for six weeks, handed the baby off to a wet nurse and programmed Lena's mind to forget.

The day she awoke and found her daughter beside her, looking as if nothing changed, he knew that he was free to let her go. Kardin was not unkind enough to just push her back on the street. He did settle her in a small but practical apartment, covered two years of rent and left her with a book of instructions on how to access money put away for her comfort. Within a year, he had gotten exactly what he wanted but the inability to see beyond his own needs cost him greatly. He still didn't understand how Jacob, Cathy and Holly had become a triad of energy. Perhaps in his musings, he lost sight of the true majick and healing power of the Clan.

Kardin was disturbed by his thoughts. The more Cathy sang, the greater the rage, of years past, washed over him. The rage was so intoxicating. An emotion buried for so long threatened to break through. He moved further from the wall hoping to dull the sound, but he knew better than most that softer muffled voice could resonate and penetrate the being at a cellular level. He longed to cry out, could not and paced to break the edge of the misery. When all seemed lost, Cathy stopped. He didn't know the song or its meaning, but her voice carried a cry of hurt and pain. Kardin knew its origin. He also knew the baby was crowning, ready to emerge. Between the end of the song and the thought of his grandson, Kardin was able to gather his tattered self together. _Maybe I can survive this and move on._

His hope was in vain. A new sound penetrated the mists of his mind. _Lena! What was she doing here?_ Kardin lost himself in years gone by. The voice, the song, recanted the memory of Hollalea's mother. Many times, she would just sit and hum beneath her breath, occasionally muttering a few words in another language. Kardin didn't understand but he heard the longing in her voice. Any feeling of remorse was quickly staunched. Suddenly, It was as if Lena was present, in the room. Kardin had forgotten that Hélène was there. She had not spoken when he came in but her voice, in song, had been bequeathed to her daughter. Kardin slumped in a chair. A true moment of redemption was on his shoulders. He got up and walked to the window, looking out below. Just then he heard the wail of his grandson. The singing stopped. He drew a deep breath. Turmoil set his mind afire. He had been punished in a most subtle way. His own gifts had been wasted. He was at a moment of truth.

As a courtesy, Brian came in and informed his father in law that the second son had been born. He appeared healthy and robust. He reassured the anxious father that Holly was doing fine and extended the offer to help in the choosing of a name from the list. Kardin nodded. He knew it would be awhile before he would see his daughter. Post birth clean up often took some time. He would wait. The announcement and Brian's uncomplicated presence helped to settle his ragged nerves. He had time!

When Jacob finally came to call him in to see his daughter, he turned from his contemplation of the busy New York streets below. With every inch of his being he schooled his features into a demeanor which he hoped would represent who he wanted to be and not who he was. Kardin assumed that he and Jacob had the same strengths. By exercising maximum control, Kardin hoped to convince everyone that he had not undergone any change and remained steadfast to the years of programming. He had no idea that Jacob could absorb and process the energy of a room in a heartbeat. Once again, they were set to face off. Both knew it the moment Kardin turned away from the window.

… **..**


	12. Chapter 12

Whispers 12

Kardin followed Jacob to the room next door. He wasn't certain what to expect. At first glance, he did not see his daughter. She was still in the adjoining bathroom tended by the midwife. His new grandson was being held by Hélène. She was smiling into the face of the baby and whispering soothing words of love. Philippe had his arm around her. They were speaking in French, he assumed, for not one word made sense.

'Ah, monsieur. Here is your grandson, waiting to meet you.'

Kardin was taken aback by the gentleness in Hélène's voice. He looked and felt awkward. She gently placed the infant in his arms. The look on her face was enigmatic.

'How fortunate I am to be present at the birth of two different generations in such a short space of time,' she said in English. Her voice remained measured and calm. She smiled at Philippe.

'You are indeed ma belle,' he acknowledged.

Philippe and Hélène turned away from the Kardin and allowed him to have his time. Cathy had already left the room, wanting no part of the meeting between grandfather and grandson. Jacob however, remained at the door, observing and watching, just as he had promised Holly. No one was to leave the room with the baby.

Holly soon returned looking fresh and happy. One could hardly believe she had just given birth. She presented herself in front of her father and received his double-cheek kisses and rather devastating smile, a rarity in his interactions with people.

'What do you think, Da? Will he be me or Brian?'

'I think he will be himself, combining the best of both of you.'

Kardin said all the right words, behaved as if there was no history of conflict. As Hélène watched his tender actions, she felt herself loosen the tight hold she kept on her emotions and released the hand gripping Philippe behind his back. Holly smiled and allowed Brian to settle her back on the bed, now converted back to its normal position. She did not make a move to take back her son. The picture of her father holding him stirred something kindly inside of her, helping her to forget what he had done in the past, depriving her of a mother's love.

No one spoke out loud for quite a while. Eventually, Kardin reluctantly returned the baby to its mother. She cuddled him close, offering her breast to nurse. Once the babe settled on his task, she looked at her parent and grandparents.

''Brian and I have picked three names which we feel will be appropriate for our son. Mèmè and Papa, you may not know this but my proper name, Hollalea, contains the first letter for the names of each one of my sons. Our first, Hari, was given that name in honour of our years in India. The letter O is next in line. I feel sorry for all the 'L's I will have to find.' She stopped and laughed. 'That will not be a problem for you my son.' Her loving gaze towards the baby affected Kardin deeply, but he said nothing.

Holly turned back to her grandparents and her father. She looked at Brian and smiled again before continuing.

'Brian will give each of you a paper with three names on it. Pick one and then we will go with the majority. How does that sound?'

Everyone nodded, clearly honoured to be asked. Jacob was not a part of the choosing. His job remained one of watchfulness. The paper was handed to each of the three. Hélène smiled. It was clear she saw a name which touched her heart. Philippe put his head from side to side as if listening in his head to how the name would sound. Kardin's face remained unreadable.

'Well, is it 1, 2, or 3?'

In unison, they all agreed on 3.

'Thank you all for that. Since none of you knew beforehand, I guess there was no conspiracy. It's truly unanimous. Anything thing else?' Holly looked at Brian. He shook his head.

'Whatever makes you happy. We agreed they were all good strong names.'

Holly looked at her father and he nodded his acceptance. When she looked at her great-grandparents, Mèmè had a curious look on her face. Holly tilted her head in response.

'Ma petite belle, depuis qu'il a beaucoup de sang français pourrait peut-être utiliser Olivier?'

'Oui, oui, quelle idée merveilleuse ! You do the honours Même.'

Taking the infant in her arms again, she declared in a most tender voice, 'notre charmant petit-fils, nous t'appelons Olivier.'

It was clear that Mèmè was happy at the outcome. Her own children were named according to her French family tradition of passing on only the names of family members. This was an original. She began to sing again much to the chagrin of Kardin. He quickly recognized the tune; knew she had been singing it earlier. Lena's presence rose like a spectre in front of his face. He stiffened but held firm.

'Since I do not speak French, perhaps you would be kind enough to share?'

'O Da. You have all chosen the name, Oliver. Mémé just wants to make it more Francophone in honour of the language of my mother …. and my grandparents.'

Kardin felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart. Hollalea was his child! This family of interlopers had invaded his personal space. They had no right to offer suggestions or make him feel uncomfortable. Whatever inner turmoil railed inside his body, his one job on this day was to keep it well confined. Waves of energy rose from his body, Jacob took a step forward but was halted when Mémé turned from blessing the baby and stared at Kardin. Time stood still and, in that moment, flashes of insight and power ran through her body.

For quite a while she had wanted to ask Jacob about her past, was never sure what stopped her. In many ways, she was happy to have received so much goodness after years of being beaten down and bullied by her husband and daughter. She thought of her father, a kindly educated man who encouraged her to be the best she could be. She glanced at Philippe, the aesthetic caring and dedicated musician who rode with her on the wave of success during their school years. On the other hand, Guy was a drunken, brutish, pedophile who drove Madeleine from her home. Then there was Howard, a powerful, worldly, soul who gave his all to better people's lives. Many experiences had shaped her life and her character. But what of this man who now stood before her? He did not rob her of Lena. Believing her daughter to be dead, Hélène had given up looking. Whether for his own purposes or not, he likely saved Lena and Cathy, at least for a while and gave her another granddaughter to be proud of. Still, she could feel his tension and sensed the proprietary air emanating from his body.

Hélène did not look away. His eyes, so dark in comparison to Philippe, seemed to bore into her very soul. She was not afraid, owned her mistakes and the failure to recognize that her daughter was troubled. Somewhere she could find it in her heart to forgive and forget. She did not feel compelled to be kind, nor did she feel enthralled by the stormy countenance. In fact, the man facing her was remarkably handsome and reminded her of some other famous person. The thought of that man's life and death relaxed her body and allowed a real thanks to enter her spirit. He seemed to be neither drug addicted nor perverse, although stories from Cathy told a different tale. She imagined that he could command allegiance but she saw beyond all that.

'Do you sing Monsieur?' she asked gently turning to face him. She did not wait for a response but continued on. 'I was singing my national anthem to Olivier. He will not be Canadian, but he carries some blood in him. It is my way to welcome him into this world. He is a handsome boy with remarkable features, much like you. I hope he grows to be a beautiful healthy child. My wish was only for him to have the French version of the name we have all chosen. I hope you don't mind,' she whispered, handing the baby to its grandfather.

'I…I.. don't.'

It was as if no one else existed in the room. Kardin took the baby and looked down into his face. He felt tears well up in his eyes and hated the weakness. That woman with her soft voice and kindly eyes seemed to bore into his soul exposing the very weakness he hoped to hide. Kardin could not summon any anger into his being and felt impotent. How had he gone from a lit powder keg to a whimpering fool?

Jacob observed the exchange from his position at the door. Little time passed and yet it felt as if a lifetime of experience had come home. Jacob sensed that Kardin and Hélène shared many previous lives. Whether a male or female entity, Kardin had always been the winner in any exchanges. He could do nothing to affect the outcome of this lifetime. They were at a crossroads. Whispers of generations past hung like a cloud over their bodies, telling exciting tales of lives lived. Hélène must be hearing them. Jacob realized that she was clairaudient, a being with the gift of clear hearing. In a heartbeat, he could see the connection between Hélène and Kardin.

Unlike Kardin, Hélène was not a direct descendant of Arden and Knut but of Veneranda and Theodoric. One of their children had stayed in France and eventually migrated to New France, in the new world. Their spirits had not connected for Centuries and yet here they were, two different beings sharing the gift of the same child whose spirit brought Hélène's French family to Canada. Although there were a few years between them, Jacob knew that Kardin would have gotten his dearest wish if Hélène had been the mother to his children. He could have loved her, even stepped out of his self-imposed exile from the world. As a young man, Kardin had been too sure of himself and eager to play one-upmanship with Brian's grandfather, waiting and plotting for a chance to birth the special child. Jacob kept still. It was a moment of revelation for Kardin and Mèmè.

Kardin smiled at his daughter. She was happy. If she had any wishes it would be to enjoy the love of family without all the tensions which characterized their last few years. He cuddled the little boy who remained surprisingly still. He had been fed and seemed content. Kardin knew he was fighting an internal battle but hoped that he could deal with it. He was bitter in so many ways. He constantly played second fiddle to another man. It had been Freddie Raeburn, a degenerate drug addict and cross-dresser who found Lena and birthed Cathy. Then Philippe, by all accounts a homosexual, captured Hélène and birthed Lena. In a world where money was nothing more than a means to an end, the power inherent in Cathy, Jacob and Holly was in their hands and not controlled by him. For this, he felt enormous impotence and failed to see how such control of others, manipulation of feelings and actions could serve no good purpose.

'What did you say?'

'Nothing Madame. I agree that Oli..vier will have much to be thankful for.'

Hélène knew that his denial was a lie. Underneath the smouldering good looks lay the heart of a man suffering. She had heard him whispering. Her gift in music had always been the ability to discern sounds beyond the scope of most humans. His whispers had a whistle that was unmistakable to her acute and finely tuned ear canals. Among the many internal pleas for help, she clearly heard the word hamartia, wondered about its meaning before glancing at Jacob. Her look confirmed his worried countenance. Within her own mind, she saw images of a volcano, not yet erupting, but struggling to contain the steady gurgling of lava roiling at it base.

Kardin was in trouble and she wondered what she could do to prevent the eruption which held him. She wondered if her words had triggered anything in him for, she could sense that he was a man of many skills perhaps not equal but similar to Jacob. For the first time in her adult life, she speculated about the possibility of sending a non-verbal message to her grandson in law to see if he could control the situation. His eyes said a lot about the reality of Kardin's struggle.

She returned her thoughts and energy to the distressed man standing in front of her holding a very fragile newborn. Olivier had been fed right after his birth and again while his mother offered a chance to name him. Curiously he did not whimper nor seek his mother's breast but found comfort in the strong arms of his Grandfather.

'It seems that you have a magic touch. He will grow to love warmth, music and strength.'

The was the right thing to say. Kardin relaxed and looked deeply into Hélène's eyes. 'How can you know that?'

'I have seen many babies and there are those who scream and cry no matter what you do for them. Until just the right mixture of love and care is given, they will not settle.'

Kardin hated that he could not remember Hollalea's early days. She was cared for by three women, hand picked by him. They were robotic and efficient. All the love she received came from him. Looking at her organizational skills, her attention to detail, her control, he knew that she had to fight to learn to love openly and freely. Here at this time, in this place, she had gathered her family to be with her and support her. In fact, all three children had their early lives disrupted. Gabriel had stolen Jacob. Cathy had been fostered out and yet they could find it in their heart to forgive and to love each other. Wave upon wave of regret washed over him. It was an ugly feeling.

He looked into Hélène's eyes. She was not beautiful but her lined face and bright eyes held the wisdom of age. Her hair was glorious. He wondered who she loved. Philippe was not her man. Kardin had not discussed her presence in Holly's life, couldn't have cared less until now. She held some magic he could neither define nor trust. He wanted to know more, to talk more, to touch her in ways that were foreign to his being. Shaken to his core by the latent desire, he retreated. The angst built up over the course of the afternoon had dissipated for the moment. Fear and desire had overcome rage. He smiled at his daughter, returned her son to her waiting arms, offered a kiss to her warm cheek before promising to return the following day.

'If you need anything of me, just call,' he whispered in her ear. 'I must go.'

With one last look at Hélène and a nod of the head to Jacob, Kardin departed leaving everyone to wonder what had come over him. Jacob knew. Kardin had felt a very strange and real sense of love and desire. It wasn't about the baby or his daughter, but the need to live out some long-standing, centuries old, issues with Hélène!

Kardin left without seeing or speaking with anyone else. Cathy had hidden away in another room. At that moment, he couldn't have cared less about her thoughts or fears. Memories were flooding his system and he could not allow them to flow until he was safely away and alone. He did not return to the 'light' house. He wanted to be out of New York and into New Jersey, to the mansion where he had grown up and kept most of his unwanted mementos and memories. It was here that he kept Lena and nurtured his daughter until she was strong enough to travel to India. It was there he returned because the past rose in his throat, choking his false reality, daring him to face who he was and perhaps who he really wanted to be.

Unannounced, the car pulled into the drive, strong metal gates opened with an evil sense of welcome. He sighed, fought the tears and made his way in through a side door. The staff knew that he needed to be left alone. Their duties were simple. Leave him alone till he calls and see to the driver!

A family of workers originally from India lived there throughout the year, keeping the grounds clean and manicured, and the interior ready and waiting. In the past three years, Kardin had made very few trips, many of them in secret, even from his daughter. The family was discrete, kept the house in working order. Kardin never did announce when he was arriving, not because he was trying to set a trap but visits were painful and usually spur of the moment. This night both body and spirit were aching with unfulfilled desire.

He climbed the steps to the upper floors, observed discreetly from below, entered his quarters and threw himself on the king-sized bed. He turned onto his back breathing heavily and finally allowed the tears their freedom.

What a fool I am! All these years, planning, hoping, wanting. It's all for nothing. My daughter is happy. She is surrounded by a caring family. I see how much she is loved. Oh to know that feeling.

Kardin didn't open his eyes. The room was filled with memories. He thought of his own childhood. Growing up with his Irish-American father and his British-Indian mother. Life was a whirlwind. Travel dominated every day. He lost his older sister to leukemia and his brother to war. After that his mother hung on tight, not allowing him the freedom to be himself, enjoy his American treasures, foster his love of music. She took him away to India to avoid military service, kept him away from people and any risk of disease. Although it was well-meaning, his mother steeped his life in eastern culture, making sure he understood how to use the ancient tools of his deceased Indian grandfather. Kardin fought her every step of the way. His only exit from behind his mother's skirt was to apprentice himself to his father, to learn the business he hated, the tactics and devices of the black arts and suborn all other hopes and dreams. Because it was such an effort, he put 100% of his energy into it. By the time 10 years passed, he had applied his natural genius to the multinational business, growing it well beyond what his father had done in a lifetime.

Once in a while during those years he would return home and stare at the posters on the walls of his room and remember the eighteen-year-old who longed to sing like Freddie Mercury, dance like Mick Jagger, wear leather and seduce women with his dark curly hair and stormy compelling eyes. His beloved black leather jacket became the cloak which hid all of that from sight. What he had hoped to seduce, he now learned to mesmerize and control. By age forty, he had it all, owned it all and refused to admit that he was living a lie.

Only Hollalea saved his humanity. When she ran away from the life he planned and found, for herself, exactly what she wanted without him, he could not appreciate her efforts and fought against acknowledging that she was his replica and had no need of him or his manipulations. If he was able to leave the room of his childhood dreams and move down to the basement, he would enter the realm of his ancestors. The cushions, the lamps, the eastern flavour all created a different reality but neither room could satisfy his tortured soul. He thought of his newborn grandson and considered what kind of man he would grow to be. Kardin was faced with the reality that his daughter was more than capable of raising Olivier to be man enough to carry on the family business. Hari, the firstborn was not destined to live the life of a mogul. It was at that moment that Kardin had to decide whether to let it be or press on with his plan.

Into his vision, appeared the face of Hari and Olivier's great-grandmother. He whispered her name into the darkness. The echoes reverberated in his ears along with her soft singing voice, and gentle ways.

Be yourself! Find your own happiness, the whispers seemed to say. 'But how?' he cried out into the darkness. "I just don't know how.'


	13. Chapter 13

Whispers from the Edge of Darkness

Chapter 13

Not too long after Kardin's departure, Erin and the children returned, quite excited to meet their new brother. Between all the chatter, tears and talk, Hélène was able to pull Jacob aside.

'Call me when you have some time. I need to speak with you alone.'

She didn't have to say more. Jacob had been present during her interaction with Kardin and knew quite well that she would be curious about the unspoken history that lay like the ashes of death between them. He simply nodded. Cathy came up to him soon after. She tugged slightly on his hand, a clear signal that she was missing her own daughter and wanted to leave.

'I know she's fine, but I miss her.'

'Me too!'

Both moved towards the bed, stretching out their hands to reassure Holly that all was well.

'We are going home. Call if you need anything.' Cathy leaned over and kissed her sister's cheek.

'I'm fine now. Da was very quiet. He seems to have lost that drive for power. Perhaps I was wrong to think he would do anything bad. I know he loves me.'

Jacob had his own thoughts but kept them to himself, as did Cathy. She would never have any kind words to say about Kardin She chose not to hurt her half-sister in anyway because the pain ran much deeper than the father/daughter relationship. Hélène and Philippe elected to stay on a bit longer. They would arrange their own transportation back to the condo.

On the way home Cathy and Jacob discussed the most moving aspects of the birth, made no comparisons to the last one, and gave a sigh of relief that all had gone well. They noted that Olivier seemed to be quite a tranquil baby. He stayed calm throughout the excitement in a stark contrast to his dark haired, rambunctious, and inquisitive brother. In all, they had been away nearly five hours but had no doubt that Aislyn had been well cared for by her grandparents. As it turned out, Vincent and Catherine remained in the safety of the home, unsure of what might happen but remaining vigilant. Their only concern was the safety of their granddaughter. Away from Holly, Jacob was able to speak more freely about the way that Kardin handled himself. His mother in particular had several questions.

'At times I could see that he was agitated and yet a part of him seemed to exercise a great deal of control. Perhaps our last meeting was a true moment of transformation for him. He is subdued but I can still feel a surge of power now and then.'

'Was it anything he said or just his behavior?'

'Nothing specific Mama. Even though I feel like our first encounter was meant to disable the controlling mastermind within his being, I believe that deep within, he can regenerate his passion for good or evil. Three years of concentrated meditation can alter anything. I see no change in his outer subtle body but seething below the surface is a man truly conflicted. I think we will just have to wait and be prepared.'

'I wish he could have been different. Does he seem to want anything from you Jacob?'

'No Dad. We remain wary of each other. A grudging mutual respect and distrust.'

Jacob allowed a half smile to turn up the corner of his mouth. His mind went back to their first meeting. Jacob was just coming into the knowledge of himself. Cathy and Holly were not yet identified as half-sisters, nor a part of the trio which would decide their fates. Kardin had been in total control when they faced off in one of the upstairs rooms in the building that now housed the Women's Center. Faced with an ultimatum to return his runaway daughter, and staring down the barrel of two guns, Jacob found the strength to keep calm, seeing in Kardin a powerful man with one glaring weakness. Thanks to Cathy and her vivid dreams, Jacob knew of the common ancestor who had bequeathed his power and weakness to Kardin. Like many of the men in the Lion Clan, he had used that power in service of evil, dragging everyone along with them.

However, Jacob was able to draw that power unto himself, storing it within the realm of his being along with the seventh of the eight golden rings of the clan. He wondered when the eighth would manifest and with whom, but for the present all seemed well.

'What are you thinking about Jacob?' Cathy could feel waves emanating from his body.

'Just my first meeting with Kardin. I don't know what particular action during our meeting has held him in this state, but I kind of think it's just emotionally hard for him to overcome the loss of his power and he has not yet determined a way to regenerate who he was. And, how does it matter whether he can or not?'

'I'm sure it matters somewhere otherwise we wouldn't be sitting here talking about it. This waiting for things to happen is tiring. I am going to take a rest with Aislyn. Maybe just an hour then I'll be down for dinner.'

Cathy gathered her daughter, hugged her in-laws and made her way upstairs. Jacob wasn't sure what he wanted to do. The highs of watching the birth and its aftermath left him feeling as disconcerted as Cathy seemed to be. He knew the one person whose words might help to make sense of it all. Rather than go upstairs where Cathy could hear, he went to the basement of the house. Vincent had a cozy study/writing space in one corner opposite the private bedrooms which housed Sue and Rob. Jacob pulled out his cell phone and called Hélène.

'Before I answer any questions or ask for advice, I have to know how Cathy is doing. This was very hard for her.'

'She has been ok. I think she _saw_ something that she has to work through in her heart and mind. I am pretty sure she'll share when the time comes. It may not be until after Holly is recovered.

'Cathy and Holly are fortunate to have a wonderful support system in place. For this I am grateful. My concerns I think, run deeper towards Kardin. While I may have felt disgust and anger, none of those feelings rose above one of pity.'

Jacob was not surprised by the revelation. He had sensed the undercurrent which simmered below the surface of their shared past, centuries before the meeting today. Sensitives could always intuit the connection even if it is not understood.

'You are very quiet Jacob, are you surprised, or not so much.'

Jacob laughed. 'Not so much to be honest. I have seen his weakness and know its source. There is a crack in the shell of his being. It is small but open to certain influences. I think his father knew this and exploited it, first to build up and gain Kardin's trust then to meld it into a work ethic that was ruthless and all consuming.

'You say ' _was'_ as if you also perceive a change?'

'I do and I caution you Mémé, that I can only say this to you. Holly would love to know that I see what she wants to see and Cathy fears what he might become and how he might dominate her way forward. Is there anything else you heard or saw.'

'Well, heard, might not be the right word. _I a_ m sure that you are aware of decibels and hertz and the range of human hearing?'

'Yes, this topic has come up recently with ASMR. Someone skilled in the technique has been using it on a congregation in a church. It is a whispering sound that somehow engages you and then alters your receptiveness. We had a series of unexplained crimes, not caused by the underground drug culture. Tracking down the source took me on pathways that made sense as soon as I was able to penetrate the fog of the perpetrators.'

'How did you know you were on the right track?'

'The whisper was a big part of my life below. I have heard echoes off the walls of the tunnels for years. It certainly helped to heighten my perceptions.

'I have been hearing about this ASMR recently but that isn't what I heard from Kardin. He has a high-pitched sound which is difficult for the average person to hear. I feel like it is coming from a distance, deep within his lungs, struggling to get past his vocal chords, like tainted carbon dioxide. When he is troubled, I hear it. When he is calm it drops an octave and is equally difficult to hear. It's rather like a dog whistle. I hear the high octave and sense the low. Does that make sense to you Jacob?'

'What makes sense to me is that you have a gift beyond your beautiful voice and incredible range. I think Kardin realized that too. He will struggle over the next few days. When he does reach out to you, please let me know.'

Hélène was not surprised that Jacob understood exactly what she hoped to convey. Nor was she shocked at the idea that her granddaughter's father might seek redemption in ways even he will need to process before understanding. There was something about music that touched a particular branch of the family. It was built into the DNA of Hélène, Kardin and of course Cathy.

….

Kardin pulled himself from the depths of his meditation. Much of it was a death wish, a desire to end his life. In truth, he had not been happy for decades. The sound of Hélène singing, her beautiful crystal-clear voice rippling along the pathways of his outer body, wakened a dream he thought long buried. To be the child of parents who struggled for the heart and mind of their only remaining offspring meant he would be torn between their two disparate worlds.

Of course, his father had been the eventual victor taking his only remaining son and pulling him into the depths of the business world, with a promise, to his inconsolable wife, that their young man would be safe. Kardin's mother, Geneva, was only slightly mollified by her husband's promise. She knew her husband well and trusted him much less. The loser in their cat and mouse game was Kardin himself. He could manipulate his grieving mother and follow his own path and passions on the sly. He could not do so with his father. He stayed the course under threats of poverty, physical punishment, and mental manipulation.

Twenty-one years of freedom, twenty-one years of hard driving business management and twenty-one years in which he could not enjoy his child, his work, or his passion. That voice! It seemed to unlock something inside. He could not let go of an endless modulating sound in his head. His daughter hated who he had become and rightly so. He saw the love and fear in her eyes and noted the protective actions which kept him distant from her and her children. Kardin suddenly saw himself as a man with everything and yet nothing. Not for the first time he wondered if it was all worth it. Change meant sacrifice. Was he willing to give up everything to regain the love and respect of his only child or was he better off ending it all? The thoughts played over and over until he felt mad with frustration. There were so few ways to get relief.

Drugs were handy. Swallowing a few would take him to a peaceful end. Even with the bottle already opened, he could not bring himself to swallow the few pills scattered in his hand. His daughter had just given birth and to force her to deal with his death and burial would be unkind. Kardin saw, in the corner of his eye, the cell phone, his lifeline to the world. To listen to something other than his thoughts would allow him less chance to think and more opportunity to let his mind be free. He scorned the music of the Gods of Heaven perpetuated in the monastery, which he had shared with his unimpressed daughter. Hours of meditation had done nothing but delay the inevitable decision of life and death. He chose instead to listen to the music of his youth, admire again the perfect voices of his musical heroes. With a purpose born of fear and love, he sought sources on his phone for specific tunes, quickly figured out how to create a playlist of 60's – 80's popular pieces, covered his ears with oversized and old fashioned earphones and breathed deeply, awed by the power of his mind to remember, words, melodies and styles. With increasing confidence, he sang along, matching the vocal range and musical flairs etched in most tunes.

Four hours and over 100 songs after he began, Kardin stopped to assess his sensibilities. A smile, so foreign to his nature, curved the corner of his mouth trembling with uncertainty. It felt awkward and ineffectual, but it was a beginning.

…

Hélène was worn out by the strange events of the day and yet she too could not sleep. Over and over in her mind she heard the waveform, a cry for help, which emanated from Kardin. She sang to cover the sound penetrating her being. She had discussed it with Philippe on the way home. He had sensed a strange vibration, but did not have the same acute hearing as his long-time friend. They didn't discuss it at length. Sound analysis was not new to either of them. Their delightful great-grand child was more worthy of attention.

When she finally entered Howard's condominium, Hélène was grateful to have some time to speak with Jacob, then mull over the events of the day before greeting her busy husband who had news of his own. Since Howard decided not to run again as Governor, he had received many offers to get involved in other areas of Government service. Not much appealed to him. He was rich, successful, and happily married but the chance to work on an international level held some promise. He discussed the possible appointment with his wife of barely six months.

'At the United Nations? Here in New Yok? Really?' Hélène could barely contain herself. 'Would we live here then?'

'Yes, and just commute the other way. Does that appeal to you?'

'Howard, my love, it is really your decision. If you are not ready to retire….'

'It is our decision. I am not ready to retire except to your arms full time.' His smile touched her heart.

'I want you to do whatever makes you happy but to live here for a little while and enjoy these girls who I have hardly gotten to know, well that would be wonderful. I could sing a little more and perhaps be a better wife of a public servant.'

Hélène had always felt like a stranger among Howard's political allies. She was ignorant of the public service and government officials that Howard spoke about. Growing up in Canada she had little interest in the workings of her American neighbours. There was enough change and challenge in province of Quebec to keep her busy. As the wife of the UN Ambassador, she could use her language skills in an international world that made more sense to her Francophone background.

Howard could see that the idea appealed. He would sleep on it overnight and give his final decision in the morning. While he was happy that Hélène shared and supported his longing to be of service, he knew that her love of family might pull her in different directions. He vowed to be as supportive to her as she was to him. He listened carefully while she talked about the birth, Holly and Olivier, and Kardin.

'Do you think he is redeemable?', he asked sensing her need to work through the ups and downs of meeting the man whose spirit loomed large over her daughter and granddaughter.

'He is, but in the end, his evolution will depend on his own will, I believe.'

Like her husband, Hélène was unable to sleep immediately. She was grateful for his objective assessment of the situation. They stayed awake, chatting and cuddling until sleep finally overtook their tired bodies.

…

Both Holly and Cathy were up early and soon on the phone chatting to each other while feeding. Cathy was buoyed by the sound of happiness in her sister's voice. The birth had been as smooth as she had wished.

'Stay home and enjoy your daughter. Come early in the week after Jacob has gone to work. I could use some sane and sensible company then.'

Cathy laughed grateful that she would not have to go out. She hoped her husband would not find something to keep himself busy outside. She wanted a family day, a day of unfettered and uncomplicated conversation allowing everyone to heal from living on the edge of a darkness which threatened to consume all of them.

Later in the morning, they all sat in the kitchen and shared a breakfast, catching up on events outside of Holly's birth. Catherine had been working with Diana on her organization aimed at meeting the needs of impoverished children and ensuring they received an education beyond a regular school curriculum. It was an extension of Howard's musical program. Vincent, who shared in his wife's ups and downs above, talked about life below and how he could take that same sense of a broader education and develop skills in the young ones that might enable them to make life work above. He called it the 'Rolly' program in memory of the young and talented man who lost a life which held the promise of so much more.

'By the way Jacob, young Riley has been asking for you. He has seemed distracted lately. He won't talk except to say that he wonders when you will be coming down again.'

Jacob nodded. His heart always had a soft spot for the young child, now approaching puberty who always seemed to be lost. 'I'll pop down later.'

Without any further issues, the family continued to interact in a way that settled everyone's spirit.


	14. Chapter 14

Whispers from the Edge of Dark - Chapter 14

With the lessening of tensions, everyone seemed intent on returning to normal routines. The amulets remained close at hand. No one was sure about Kardin's intent, but he stayed out of sight to everyone and out of mind to all but his daughter. Liker a dutiful grandfather, he called daily to inquire about her recovery and to hear updates on Olivier and Hari. Holly did not ask questions beyond her inquiries about his well being and health.

'I'm alright,' became a predictable response.

Holly expressed some anxiety that her father did not visit but was assured that he would come by soon. Strangely, she chose to discuss her concerns with Cathy. She did not expect sympathy from her sister but a plausible rationalization, from a dispassionate observer, helped to quell Holly's fears.

'He sounds different. There is a lilt to his voice which is unmistakable and uncharacteristic. I've rarely heard it.'

'Then just take him at his word. You know him better than anyone else. If he sounds fine, just take him at his word,' Cathy repeated, as if that action alone would solve all the problems.

Despite her words of comfort and common sense to Holly, physically Cathy stayed away. She could interact with Holly via cell phone and see the baby via face-time without any chance encounters. No matter what Kardin said or did, Cathy had no wish for any contact.

On the other hand, Philippe and Hélène visited daily. The doting grandfather would soon return to California. It was important to show as much support for Holly as he had done for Cathy. More than anything Philippe loved to observe Hélène with the baby, imagining in his mind what she would have been like with their daughter years ago. He could sense the tender loving qualities that made her a caring mother. His experiences with Valery in LA gave him a deep personal insight into what he missed. Philippe tried not to sigh, giving away his desire for a past that would have culminated in a different present. He knew that Hélène was disturbed by trying to relive and pretend. _'We cannot redo nor undo what is done'_ she repeated often.

By the end of the week he was gone with a promise to Holly to return soon. Hélène continued to visit while Howard spent his days in Albany, getting ready for his departure from the Governor's office and looking to a future which held the promise of new challenges. With his wife in the city, Howard chose to return to Manhattan in the evening making it easier for Hélène to stay and spend as much time as possible with her granddaughter. Hélène hated being apart from him and was grateful that he understood her need to spend time with both Holly and Cathy. A return to Montreal within the coming week for a visit with her other children and grandchildren would mean yet another separation.

She was saddened by the tears which filled Holly's eyes when she talked about her schedule.

'I'll be back soon, I promise,' she said on her last visit. Kissing Holly and holding her gently she added with a wobbly firmness, 'If you need anything, I am not too far away.'

'I am so grateful that you and Papa were here. It meant the world to me. I don't know if Da stayed away to make everyone else more comfortable. I want to believe he is just busy with work. I have learned to live without his constant presence, but I do wonder if he is alright.'

Hélène smiled but offered no comment. Kardin had not presented himself as who or what she expected. She had sensed something different, inexplicable, a deeper connection between them weaving its way through her emotions, in a thread she could not erase from her mind. She thought about Howard, Philippe and Kardin but had no idea why her senses lumped a man she should hate, with the two men who meant so much to her. Truly he should be in the same category as Guy and yet, despite all, below the surface, Hélène could not hate him. He carried himself with an air of elegance and grace that defied logic. His outer world actions did not fit his inner demeanor. Hélène shared none of her thoughts with Holly. Her granddaughter's lying-in period should be a time of great joy and rest. Judging by the care from all those around her the first two weeks had been just as they should be. Regretfully, she reached the day when a goodbye was necessary.

'I must travel up to Montreal for a few days,' she explained, 'then Howard has some official events which he would like me to attend. After that, I will be in New York more often.'

Reluctantly she rose from the bed and made her way to the door, blowing one last kiss before leaving. Brian was just coming in with Cilla from school and not far behind him was Kardin! Hélène had to get a handle on her emotions! That he was on her mind, only to appear as if by magic, threw her off.

'Madame, I did not expect to see you again, but I hoped that I would,' he murmured graciously, bowing with hands folded in front of his heart.

'We share a love of one very special person, well three now. It is inevitable that we would meet again.'

'I have tried my best to stay out of everyone's way. I recognize that my presence has created some tension. Such actions are within my power to control.'

'Control?'

'Yes, but no one except myself Madame. I may lack certain behaviours which would endear me to others, but I will always put my daughter's happiness first.'

'There is no need to call me Madame. My name is Hélène.'

'Da! You are here! I am so glad to see you.' Holly had heard her father's voice and ran down the hall to greet him, arms outstretched.

'Of course, I am my love. I will never be far from you, even if it is just in my thoughts. Holly threw herself into her father's arms. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Clearly Kardin was moved by the display of emotion. 'My dearest daughter, I stayed away so others could visit. Today was the last day my heart would be still without you.'

Holly released herself and stared into her father's eyes. What she saw played out in some curious facial expressions. It was clear that something settled her mind and heart.

'Mémé, I am sorry to interrupt. Were you and Da talking?'

'Oui, ma petite-fille, I just asked your father to call me by my given name. There is no need to be formal.'

'My name is Dasyure,' he explained, 'but my mother always called me Das and of course Holly made it Da.'

'Interesting name. I have never heard it before.' Hélène extended her hand, wanting to make physical contact with him. There were no shock waves or jolts into a fantasy world, just a good solid handshake.

'When I was born, my mother, who was raised in India, said I look like a Quoll. Funny little critter with big ears and eyes and a pointed nose.'

'Are you serious?'

'You never told me that story Da.'

'I am serious. Who do you think would ever want to tell a story like that?'

Holly and Hélène were silent. Suddenly this man of few visage had become somewhat different, kinder with a few words of self-deprecating humour. Cilla who stood nearby joined them, standing between Holly and her father. Whatever she felt, it appeared to be a measure of comfort. She raised a hand to Kardin who smiled and patted her head.

'Interesting. I must go. We will meet again, Das.'

'I look forward to it.'

… **.**

Cathy leaned back in the comfy chair trying not to doze off. Feeding Aislyn always brought on that feeling of sleepiness. In the early days she was grateful for the opportunity to rest without guilt but now that she was back on the job, sleeping was out of the question. Her daughter had fallen asleep. A small cot was nestled just under the window. Cathy forced herself up and gently lay Aislyn down for the usual afternoon nap. A tiny two-way microphone was set to play some relaxing music. It would also pick up any sounds of movement if Cathy had to step out for a moment.

Shaking off the lethargy, she set her mind to the books which needed immediate attention. Cathy diligently applied herself to the work at hand, waking up fully in the face of a myriad of tasks sitting on her desk, significantly increased since Holly's confinement. Cathy wasn't sure that she was up to the task. Holly had a business background. She was her father's daughter _. 'I wonder who I take after?'_ she thought, realizing that neither of her parents had any gifts which seemed to stand out in their daughter's mind. Freddy had been a heroin addicted, cross dressing, sometime architect and music theater buff. Her mother had been an abuse survivor. She felt sad and tears filled her eyes. _'I don't want that to be the only appreciation I have for my parents. I wish there was more._ ' No sooner did the wish float through her mind than the answer appeared at the door.

'Mémé! I didn't know you were coming by. Is everything alright?'

'Oui ma petite fille. I have just left Holly, but I didn't want to leave town without seeing you. I must return to Montreal for a few days.'

Hélène could not fail to see the sadness in her granddaughter's eyes nor sense the undercurrent of pain. She saw Aislyn sleeping away undisturbed. Cathy waved her concern away.

'She'll sleep through anything. Let's talk."

'Howard doesn't want me to fly. Ledgister is going to drive me back and forth. I think he needs to get away too. It has been lonely in Albany without us. There is a fairly popular group in Montreal that he occasionally joins for _jazz jammin'_ , as he calls it.'

'Sounds like something you might enjoy.'

'If I have time… peut-etre.'

Cathy knew her grandmother would make time. She could sing many things, but jazz held a special place in her heart. 'You will make time, I am sure. How was Holly when you left her?'

'She is doing well. She has wonderful support and love all around her.' Hélène hesitated as if there was a _but_. Cathy tilted her head in question. 'Her father arrived just as I was leaving. We spoke for a few minutes.'

'And?'

'I know how you feel about him my love and I don't want to distress you.'

'I care that he hurt my mother and me. I want to know what he did with me for one year. Otherwise his well-being means nothing to me, except when it hurts my sister. Was she happy to see him?'

'She was. I must admit to being surprised but not disappointed. We must love our parents and children, within reason. I know that's a compromising thought. I am aware that though my children love me, they cannot forgive me for breaking up the family despite the circumstances. But then I think of Philippe and know how abandoned he must have felt when he spoke his truth and yet, he forgives his father. I also think of my daughter and what she must have been through. I feel reassured that, from her perch in heaven she can see you and Holly are doing well. Forgiveness challenges us to live better, be better humans and I think that is where your sister is now. To be honest, I think I am too.'

'Mémé, what do you feel when you see him? Does anger rise in you?'

'No, my love. Just a sense of pity and relief that he seems to have evolved in some way that pleases his daughter. If she is happy, that's all that we can ask for, eh?'

'What is your pathway to forgiveness?'

'Understanding! We were less formal today and exchanged first names. He said his name is Das but I had a longing to call him Teddy, of all things.'

Cathy did not comment but a flash ran through her body like lightening. She would have to review the unusual sensation and what it meant but for the moment, she chose to deflect.

'Come and see how much things have changed. Sitting in here and talking takes me back to your first visit when you came to try and help Reiba.'

'Yes, I barely got here and sat down before you fainted!'

Cathy glanced over at her sleeping daughter, the cause of the loss of consciousness and distress that day. 'She will be up before you have to leave. I'll get one of the girls to sit with her while we tour.'

There had been a great deal of change since Hélène's last visit. The updated equipment in the sewing rooms improved output. In one corner of the large room, Erin was teaching a small group of women the ins and outs of clothing style development using various sized mannequins. Teaching, despite the lack of training, gave her a sense of purpose. The temporary bedrooms on the upper floor were repainted in brighter colours and better furnished. The children's play area was more like a nursery school than a holding place for the little ones. Overall the change was quite significant.

'You are your sister have done a remarkable job Cathy. I am so proud of both of you!'

'I am proud that we have done it within the budget we set for ourselves.'

They picked up Aislyn from Cathy's office for a goodbye hug and returned to the front where Ledgister was waiting. 'I must go Cathy, but I will be back sometime next week. Our life will change, when Howard leaves his office as Governor but if I am closer to Manhattan for a while, I will see you more often.'

'I like that. There are some singers and performers among the women. I would love to give them an opportunity to expand their skills, with your help and…. when you have time.'

'We will make time, ma petite fille!'

Cathy watched her grandmother leave. Tears did not fill her eyes again. She felt hope for the future.

' _Thank you Mummy, for allowing me to find Mémé'_ she whispered into the air.

… **.**

Cathy refused to be consumed by any more self-pity. She had purpose. Her grandmother's words of wisdom and understanding seemed to dispel the last of her blues. It did not take away the feeling engendered by that one specific name which had shocked her during the conversation. Later that evening as she sat alone in her own little sanctuary, she recalled the name _Teddy_. Immediately, the vision of Veneranda and Theodoric came to mind. Somewhere out of that story Hélène and Kardin had a soul connection. Cathy did not want to explore deeper. Her vision would be limited until the principles themselves came to a knowledge of what passed between them. If they were to be reunited and fulfill a destiny then it must be left to play out. As an arbiter of evil, Kardin sought out and found Lena. It would be inconsistent to imagine that Hélène, as Lena's mother would not play an historic part in drawing his energy into their lives. Now that Kardin was back, hopefully reincarnated as a decent and kind human being seeking to gain acceptance with Philippe and Hélène's family, his purpose must be redemption. She prayed for such an outcome, but it did not lessen her own sorrow.

Cathy heard Jacob's voice calling. She left her squatting position and went out to greet him. He spent the evening below to checking on the community and visiting with some of the children who saw him as an older brother, especially Riley whose foray into puberty was proving difficult.

For a long time, Jacob just held her tight, sharing an infusion of calm and inner peace.

He sensed a little of his wife's discomfort and sought the words which would reassure her. 'All the answers will soon manifest. We just need patience.'

'I know. You tell me that all the time. Jacob, do you really believe in redemption or does it matter because you can make things happen, change happen.'

'I can't do it for unwilling parties. When I work on someone, it's because their energy draws me in, tells me it's ok, cries out for help, even when the outward demeanour says something else. When I confronted Brian years ago while trying to save his grandfather, he held a gun pointed directly at my face and yet I could see fear in his eyes, the tremor in his hand. He didn't want to shoot me, hated the life he had lived but there was never an emotional stop sign in his life. Even if he wanted change, he didn't know how to make it happen.'

Cathy chose not to probe further. Jacob would know what was on her mind anyway. She was grateful for the way he responded, not dismissing her silent plea. _'I must open my heart to all possibilities, not just those that seem emotionally safe'_ she thought wistfully.

Rather than dwell on her own issues, she asked Jacob about the kids below.

'They are doing well enough. Only Riley is having trouble. He seems lost all the time. I think the tunnels are too confining for him. He likes to wander and yet he needs boundaries. He is just curious, always asking why this and why that. Personally, I think he needs a home above. We will have to do something soon.'

'I will check our list of foster parents and see if any are available. It would be easier if we had a more public face, but I don't want to mix the children from the tunnel with our work at the center. Their needs are more complex. Do we have any idea where he came from?'

'I can find that out. I doubt that it will yield any significant results. I know that his mother is dead. She was not from this area originally. I will also have a talk with our helpers about finding more families above. Just a couple more things to update. Marcus will be released from prison soon. Holly and Brian will have to work out some arrangement with him about the girls. I honestly don't know if he wants to play a part in their lives, but he is their biological father.'

'That's going to be challenging, especially for Erin. I will try and prepare her for that. It may be an impossible situation.'

'Maybe, but we can only present our best thoughts and let them decide. Oh, and last but not least, they need more milk below, if you can contact Sabrina and Iain. We could drive up next weekend if they are ok with sharing what's left.'

'I am pretty sure that's a go. She sent me a text a few days ago. Maybe I can also ask her to check out a full-time breastmilk resource for the babies, if she is up to it.'

Suddenly, the young couple felt a strange sense of life's issues falling into place, as if they had crossed from being young and carefree to mature adults with purpose and responsibility. They held hands and quietly tiptoed into Aislyn's room to stare at their sleeping daughter. Even in sleep her aura gleamed in the darkened room. Jacob and Cathy felt a sense of peace wash over them, knowing they were up to the tasks which lay ahead.

There were still a few weeks to go before Holly would return to work. Unfortunately, the weather turned bad and with the fallout of a sudden winter storm, Cathy was kept busier than normal. When she found the time to call and speak with Sabrina, she was advised against travelling north.

'When the weather clears a bit, we will come down. Iain has some business in the city. We will make arrangements to meet up. Don't worry.'

Cathy had the sense that Sabrina had more on her mind that an unnecessary trip but said nothing beyond words of thanks. Jacob, as usual, was busy at the office. Increased crime was a part of any holiday season. Not having to leave town suited him fine. Sabrina declined any offer of help by way of transportation. They would have everything organized. When they finally gave a go-ahead date, Cathy had already planned what she thought might be a couple of holiday events to show her thanks.

The Center was decorated early and ready for Christmas. The interior was warm and inviting. Cathy hoped to give Sabrina a tour while Iain was busy, perhaps even an impromptu sing-along with the children who were working hard on their Christmas play. The former California girl had experience similar to many of the women on site. Cathy didn't presume to expect any offer of help, beyond the gift of the milk, but she hoped that a few words might give hope and comfort to anyone who felt that life after drugs, prostitution, crime or any other misfortune was not a deterrent to a brighter future.


End file.
